¿Ella lo es todo?
by Lali Evans
Summary: ¡No tengo idea de cómo se llama!-se quejó James.-¿Chica mamarracho? -Lily Evans-respondió Remus algo resignado a la apuesta-..Será duro y atenuante. Debía seguirla y hacer que aquella criatura se convirtiera en algo altamente decente en seis semanas.
1. Chapter 1

**¿Ella lo es todo?**

**Disclaimer****: **Los personajes principales (James, Lily, Remus, Peter Petigrew y Sirius, como algún otro vinculado el mundo mágico de Harry Potter) pertenecen a J K Rowling y a Warner BROS. Los utilizo para mis fics sin esperar nada a cambio( sin fines de lucro) La trama de esta historia pertenece a la película "She´s all that"(Ella lo es todo o Alguien como tu) del director Robert Iscove, del guión de Lee Fleming Jr. Estas tramas e ideas de la historia, tanto como algunos escenarios son propiedad de Miramax Films y los utilizo sin fines de lucro, solo por mi propia diversión y la de mis lectores. Debo aclarar que los nombres no son iguales a los de la película, y el de los escenarios diálogos, propiedad del señor Lee Fleming Jr guionista de la película, no son tal cual salen en la película y he modificado algunas situaciones.

**Capitulo I**

El despertador sonó a las ocho en punto de la mañana y la radio sonaba en ese momento con una canción de The Beatles. La lucecilla roja marcaba el número ocho. Largó un almohadón tapándola, al interrumpir la oscuridad hermética que reinaba en todo el cuarto con cortinas cerradas. Ni siquiera la luz del pasillo se atravesaba por debajo de la puerta, tapada con ropa sucia tirada en el suelo.

-James, ya está tu desayuno..-anunció una voz condenada y malévola desde el pasillo, traspasando la puerta y haciendo que abriera un ojo. Era su hermana menor, Justine, maldita y macabra hermana.-¿James?¿Estás levantado?

-Solo un par de minutos más..-pidió revolcándose en la cama y tapándose la cabeza con la almohada. Que ella se levantara a horario, no significaba que todos lo hicieran.

-James..¿Sabes que hay chicos de tu edad en México que a estas horas están fabricando ropa deportiva en fábricas de mala muerte? Lo ví anoche en un documental..pero no viene al caso. ¡Despierta!-gritó golpeando la puerta con un puño.

-¡Vete al demonio!-rugió el joven.

-¡Bien! Encontrarás un escupitajo en tu jugo de naranja-se regocijó la chica sonriendo con malicia.-Coff, coff..-tosió ella-Tengo flema y toda la cosa..

Al cabo de unos segundos, James Potter estaba frente a su hermana con los cabellos alborotados y los lentes torcidos.

-Buenos días, hermanito-sonrió ella con voz cantarina.

-Buenos días Just.-gruñó el chico caminando escaleras abajo con los pies pegados al piso. En el comedor, su padre leía el diario con los lentes en la punta de la nariz y la radio de fondo daba comienzo al largo y tedioso día para James, después de unas tan merecidas vacaciones.

-Sí, si, camaradas …El receso de primavera ha llegado a su fin para comenzar a trabajar, estudiar, pelear con los niños, esposas, tomar sus cargados cafés y leer esos aburridos expedientes de trabajo que el jefe nos pide para mañana mismo..-decía el locutor nuevo de la estación, George, suplantando al tan aburrido y conocido Greg-El receso ha terminado oficialmente pero solo quedan dos meses para las vacaciones de verano en Londres, camaradas..Resistan y estarán con durmiendo y holgazaneando al cabo de unos meses..Lo peor ha pasado..Ahora un poco de música de bienvenida para comenzar bien el primer día de trabajo..-Música de fondo con algunos tambores comenzó a sonar y James la apagó cansado.

-Vacaciones de verano, qué diablos-comentó fastidiado hundiéndose en sus cereales.

**L****㱯8****J****L****J**

La secundaria Hogwarts School reiniciaba sus actividades escolares luego del receso primaveral de dos pasillos volvían a estar abarrotados de estudiantes charlando, sacando cosas de sus casilleros, algunos fumando cerca de los ventanales o simplemente mirándose entre sí. La mayoría estaban animados de volverse a ver los rostros, no por volver a clases, pero se veían los cansados y hasta fastidiados.

Como era de costumbre la mañana de cada día, James Potter, capitán del equipo de Soccer, hacía su triunfal entrada saludando a todo mundo cual presidente escolar, o monarca.

Era atractivo, de ojos color almendra, cuerpo tonificado gracias a esa "bendita pelota" como solían llamarle las chicas. Tenían anteojos, pero eso no lo hacía menos cabello era negro y alborotado, como si recién se bajara de una moto que no tenía.

-Hola James-saludó una chica desde uno de los costados del chico, que caminaba y guiñaba ojos y chocaba manos.

-Hey, hola.¿Cómo estás? El receso te ha sentado bien..Hola, si, nena..Te ves genial-señaló a una con el dedo índice-Hey, hola..Si, hola..Hola, si..Amigo, hey..Hola, ¿Cómo estás..?..Hola Mell..Hola Sasha..¿Tira, no?..Hollie, nena..Hola Nina,..Hola Rose, estás muy bien..

-¡Me saludó!-suspiró una chica echándose contra su casillero-¡Me dijo Rose! ¡Me llamó Rose!

-¿Olvidaste tu nombre?-preguntó su amiga incrédula-¡Te llamas Amie!

-¿Y?..Él me llamó Rose, nombre muy bonito..Y me dijo que estoy bien..-se miró el vientre y lo hundió-¡La dieta ha dado resultado!

-¿Dieta? Pero si no estás gorda!-chilló su amiga más pegándose en la frente con toda su palma-Estás bien,..demasiado flaca en mi opinión.-La morena de rizos desordenados le lanzó una mirada de incredulidad-Vale, sé que soy flaca..pero..

-¡Pero si es la mitad que yo!-se quejó una chica dos casilleros más allá de las que charlaban. Ella era Amelie Bardeau, una chica con aires franceses, la mejor y única amiga de Lily Evans, una estudiante rarita de Arte.

Mientras que Amelie era lo que se podía considerada sociable y en el status medio de la sociedad juvenil, Lily Evans era rarita, desgarbada y nada bonita. Con anteojos de montura negros y grandes, cabello siempre atado con una colita enredada y ropas grandes y salpicadas de pintura, era lo que se podía decir lo último en la pirámide de la popularidad hasta después de los Nerds.

Tenía estilo propio, aunque no se confundía con mugre pero aún así Amelie la quería y admiraba por su fuerza de voluntad. Amelie estaba dentro del grupo" cuando nos conviene, eres popular" y "cuando no, ni te conocemos".

-Chicas.

-Peter-saludaron ella con una sonrisa a su amigo Peter Cole, un regordete rubio que sonreía a pesar de los malos tiempos. No pertenecía a ningún grupo del cruel status social estudiantil. Él quería entrar a todo grupo posible pero todos lo tachaban de "inaguantable".

Era llamado" el gordito pesado" por las más populares y eso hizo que las chicas comenzaran a juntarse con él desde hacía varios años.

-¿Vieron anoche los nuevos recoge-basuras del barrio? Tienen uniformes nuevos..Lo grabé todo.-comentó emocionado el chico, sosteniendo una cámara en mano. Lily asintió y buscó en su casillero. Estaba acostumbrada a las cosas idiotas que a su amigo le importaban.-Por cierto..salieron las nuevas barritas de cereza que tanto esperé-sacó una barra energética y se la llevó a la boca con placer.

-¿Qué pasó con perder seis kilos antes de la graduación?-retó Amelie, que siempre velaba por la salud de su amigo.

-Lo estoy intentado-contestó Peter bajando la mirada como un niño pequeño y avergonzado.

Mientras tanto, al final de pasillo y luego de seguir sus saludos cotidianos y todo lo que implicaba, James llegó a la zona popular donde sus amigos y chicas lo esperaban.

-¡Hey, tú, bandido!-saludó a un chico moreno de su altura, cabello negro por los hombros y ojos azules. Su mejor amigo, Sirius Black, era su hermano en andadas y record femenino-¿Qué cuentas?

-Bandido, gusto en verte-chocaron las manos-Yo..estoy bien..sobreviviendo.

-¿Potter..adivina quién se ha levantando este receso a una azafata como de treinta años?-contó Remus divertido y Sirius le pegó una colleja-¡Auch! Pero si es algo lindo..¿no?

-Fue a10 000 piesde altura, en el baño del avión camino a Cancún..-contó Sirius-..Del uno al diez..diría que en el aire es más emocionante que en tierra.

-¡Bandido!-le pegó James en la espalda con envidia-Ojala me hubiese pasado..pero..¿Veterana con más experiencia?

-Pues..digamos que te pierdes de mucho-contestó haciéndose el misterioso.-¿Qué hay de ti, Remus?

-Bien. Lo de siempre: Esquiar en Aspen con mis padres y mi abuela.-contestó con aires aburrido-Ni una linda instructora de esquí en ese hotel de ancianos.- Remus era rubio dorado, más alto que sus dos amigos y una sonrisa bonachona. Se lo trataba de simpático y saludador, a lo que se le atribuía su fama. No como James o sirius que era por lo lindos y mujeriegos.

-La nieve te enfría, bandido-observó James y suspiró recargándose en su casillero-Yo no me fui a ningún lado, pero he estado pensando mucho en el futuro..-sus amigos le miraron con sarcasmo-¿Qué?..¿Acaso nadie ha pensando que tenemos ocho semanas de clases y no nos veremos más?¿O que después de aquí ya no habrá más escuela y habrá un mundo real?

-Oh, por supuesto..Todo el tiempo-terció Sirius haciéndole burla.

-Digan lo que quieran..pero es extraño..Un minuto estás en clase insultando a la profesora de Literatura y pensando como liarás con una chica en el baño, y otro minuto ya estás pensando qué carrera estudiar..Esta mañana me pegó la realidad mientras venía para aquí.

-James, estoy de acuerdo contigo-acordó Remus comprensivamente-Lo he estado pensando desde comienzo de año..y..es difícil, pero el momento llegará.

-¡Basta de cursilerías, mujercitas! Miren quién ha venido más que buena del receso..-señaló Sirius-Siempre he dicho que el relajo les sienta mejor a las mujeres..-Siena Anderson, un curso menor que ellos, venía contoneándose y sonriendo a Sirius desde el otro lado del pasillo.

-Son las nueve de la mañana, Sirius, ten compasión de esa chica-pidió Remus y el aludido lo ignoró olímpicamente siguiendo con el coqueteo.

La puerta del secundario se abrió, dejando a entrar a dos chicas con tacones altos, polleras más cortas de lo habitual para dos adolescentes de 17 años y remeras muy escotadas.

-Raro, fenómeno, homosexual, lesbiana, gorda, sucia..Rarita-se detuvieron frente a Lily al decirle esto-..Pasada de moda, gordo, gay, nerd, gótico, llorona, patética, baboso..Oh, chicos guapos..¿Cómo están?-saludaron las dos chicas al llegar a los chicos.

Al igual que James, estas tenían sus habituales saludos ( considerados así solo por ellas) hacia toda la población juvenil al pasar a lo largo de todo el pasillo.

Ellas eran la cúspide en popularidad de Hogwarts High School y para llegar allí debían ser ricos, estar a la moda, estéticamente hermosos, y con un historial amoroso bastante extenso.

Todos querían ser como ellas y estar con ellas.

El grupo estaba formado por tres chicas, las cuales habían sido en algún momento novias de James, Sirius, Remus o alguno del equipo de Soccer.

Una de las integrantes era Wendy, una chica castaña de cabello lacio y grandes senos los cuales siempre se salían de sus remeras "accidentalmente" sin recaudo alguno por usar sostén.

La otra era Geri, una morena de ojos grises que vestía siempre de negro y se caracterizaba por ser celosa y vengativa. La tercera, y líder del grupo, era la novia oficial de James Potter.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya..Miren a quién le ha sentado bien el receso..-canturreó Sirius y se apresuró a saludar a Geri, su amante ocasional cuando no estaba ligando, en la boca con bastante efusividad.-Tu también estás bien Wendy-dijo lascivamente viendo como sus pezones erectos se traslucían en su remera.

-Sirius, por el amor de algún Dios que te soporte-gruñó Remus quien veía a Sirius muy desubicado

-Chicas..¿Y Samantha?-preguntó ansioso James y las chicas le miraron con cara de..¿Qué Samantha?-Samantha Collins..una chica media estatura, castaña, de ojos azules..Creo que es su amiga-describió poniendo un dedo en su barbilla

-Esa mandona que grita a todo mundo-rememoró Sirius.

-Oh, si-dijo Geri como recordándose-No, no la hemos visto.

-¿Qué?

-Si, no la hemos visto..¿Pero por qué quieres verla?-preguntó Wendy sorprendida. James suspiró algo exasperado.

-No lo sé..déjame pensar..-contestó con sorna-¿Quizás por que es mi novia y hace una semana está desaparecida de la faz de la tierra?

-La falta de sexo se le nota-le susurró Sirius divertido al oído a Geri quién le respondió con un beso en la mejilla-Eso no me pasa a mí, por suerte..

-Por mi ayuda recurrente.

-Hola-saludó una chica dirigiéndose hacia ellos con pose altanera y gafas de sol en el cabello. Tenía un bronceado admirable y un vestido cortísimo semitransparente. James la quería solo por sexo, al principio y le gustaban esos atuendos atrevidos, pero al pasar de los meses quiso establecer una relación de palabras y esos atuendos ya no le parecían tan buena idea.

-Hola cielo.-saludó James y quiso besarla pero ella le corrió la cara sin miramiento alguno. Sirius dejó de besar a Geri para admirar la situación sorprendido y Remus negó con la cabeza someramente.-¿Qué te pasa?-preguntó furioso.

-Santos cielos..¿Alguien tiene un chicle de menta? ¡Apesto a jugo de pomelo! Odio el olor a cítricos y esta mañana mi empleada no ha tenido mejor idea que hacer jugo de pomelo..-comentó asqueada-¿Nadie tiene?-repitió y Wendy le tendió uno-Gracias, amiga..Oh, por cierto..-se volteó hacia James y se colocó los lentes de sol-Lamento haberme desaparecido esta semana pero creo que..hemos terminado..-soltó sin pena ni pesar alguno-Lo he estado pensando..fue hermoso al principio, pero..ahora..yo estoy buscando otras cosas..-Su teléfono celular comenzó a sonar y lo atendió de un solo saque-¿Diga? Sí, soy yo..-James intentó decir algo pero estaba estático, blanco como un papel e inhabilitado para decir algo.

Samantha, aún hablando por celular, se metió rápidamente a un aula vacía y cerró la puerta.

-Esto era predecible-dijo Remus y Sirius lo miró confundido-Él estaba enamorándose de ella, Bandido..

-¿Qué dices? Es James, amigo..Es como tú, como yo..Nosotros no nos enamoramos..¿Verdad, Geri?-La morena asintió y comenzó a besarle el cuello.

**L****㱯8****J****L****J**

El sonido de la puerta golpeándose de modo violenta le hizo voltear con el ceño fruncido. Era James, quien sin ningún reparo le sacó el celular de las manos y se lo cerró dejándolo sobre un pupitre. Estaba molesto y como nunca lo había visto.

-Mira Samantha, no sé que ocurrió en el receso ni a donde fuiste pero quiero que me des una explicación ahora mismo-pidió tratando de hablar pausado y neutral, aunque las aletas de su nariz estaban agrandándose de la molestia.

-James, James, James..Cálmate, guapo..No quiero torturarte, es decir, no querrás tú mismo torturarte..-terció con voz infantil y carita de perro mojado-Mira esto..¿No es genial?-se volteó y le mostró un tatuaje en forma de corazón en el comienzo de la espalda, cerca de la cintura

-¿Por siempre Elvis? ¿Quién es Elvis?-preguntó más furioso aún por la tranquilidad y soltura con que la chica le mostraba aquel sello de traición en piel.-¿Qué clase de nombre es Elvis?

Samantha lo miró con pesar y carraspeó levemente-James, está bien si quieres saber..pero luego soporta tu mismo las consecuencias que puedan venir como llanto, lamento y demás cosas que harás por mí. Todo comenzó hace una semana cuando fui a Hogsmeade a mi casa de fin de semana..

-Bien, eso de relajarse está muy bien..¿Pero puede ir a la parte donde decidiste estar con otro y engañarme?-pidió sarcástico con la boca fruncida.

-No lo tomes de esa forma..suena como algo trágico-pidió la chica con una mano en el pecho y un fingido horror-Pues..una noche en El Callejón, yo estaba bailando junto a la barra y.. ¡Pum! Solo apareció, me tomó por la cintura y después estábamos bailando..Luego bromeando..y..fue bastante gracioso..Déjame contarte: Había un sujeto gordo, bastante gordo a decir verdad..Bueno, la cosa es que Elvis me apostó un beso a que bailaba con este sujeto y lograba besarlo..Obviamente era gay o lo parecía, así que apostamos pero yo sabía que lo lograría pues quería un beso suyo..-suspiró, recordando ese momento con anhelo-El sujeto lo besó casi como una aspiradora, y apuesto a que si Elvis se hubiese quedado, se acostaba con él ¡Tenía pinta de ser un virgen!

-Que alguien sea virgen no es nada del otro mundo-opinó James exasperado-Y entonces ahí fue cuando se besaron y me viste la cara de idiota ¿No?

-No, James, no lo veas de ese modo..Yo..lo veo por el lado de que he conocido al amor de mi vida-suspiró de nuevo y se colocó los lentes de sol-Nos besamos, luego fuimos a su departamento, el cual es inmensamente grande y ahí me enteré que era Elvis Gellager, el famoso actor del reality "Vida Real", un éxito rotundo en el cable desde hace dos años.

-¿Vida Real?¿Ese programa visto por adolescentes de 13 años, idiotas que piensan que meterse un bolígrafo en la nariz sin sangrar es genial?-preguntó James arqueado una ceja.

Samantha sonrió orgullosa e emitió un gritito de emoción.

-¡No sabes cuando se lo conté a las chicas! Me envidiaron toda la semana y este tatuaje fue el más visto que mis senos en el último semestre..

-Samantha..¿Te das cuenta lo que estás diciendo?-preguntó incrédulo y con los ojos como rendijas-Ese sujeto es famoso, lleno de mujeres y sexo..Te dejaré en cuanto se le atraviese alguien mejor que tú, una niña tonta de 17 años.

-Oh, por Dios-masculló horrorizada-Eres un envidioso, James Potter..No puedo creer que estés diciendo todas esas palabras horribles solo por despecho.

-Sí, puede que esté despechado..pero tengo la razón-se golpeó el pecho y suspiró sentándose sobre un pupitre- Quiere decir que toda esta semana, en la cual estabas desaparecida de la faz de la tierra, estabas revolcándote en una cama de agua en Hogsmeade con la estrellita de Tv.

-Bueno, si, pero tengo pocos recuerdos..-farfulló con los ojos entrecerrados y la cabeza ladeada de costado-Tengo todo medio borroso… ¡Pero igual siento que conociera a Elvis desde hace años y tenemos una conexión tan especial!

-¿Qué clase de nombre es Elvis? Es horrendo a menos que hablemos de Elvis Presley.

-Es un nombre de estrellas, no lo entenderías-terció con una sonrisa de compasión hacia James, cosa que lo picó más-Nunca tuvimos lo que tengo ahora con él, James..Elvis puede saber lo que quiero, lo que pienso tan solo con una mirada, sin decir nada..y esta prueba de amor-se tocó el tatuaje-Es la prueba de amor más fiel e importante que nadie nunca ha hecho por mí.

-¿Él tiene un tatuaje como el tuyo?

-Por supuesto, el amor es mutuo-se acomodó el cabello y saludó a James con un beso en la mejilla-Sé que duele, pero no es amor y lo superarás..Ahora, tranquilo por que iremos al baile de graduación juntos..No quiero que se rompa esta relación para los demás tan linda..Hacemos un bien para la humanidad juntos..¿Imaginas si tuviéramos hijos? ¡Saldrían preciosos!-soltó una risita y se tocó el tatuaje-Duele todavía..Tú podrías hacerte uno con tu futura novia, enla Universidad, claro.

-No..no sé que decirte-tartamudeó el chico despeinándose.

-No digas nada-le colocó un dedo en la boca y le acarició el indomable cabello-¿Tú pensabas que seríamos novios hastala Universidad, verdad?-James la miró sin decir nada, dándole a entender que tal vez sí-¡Eres un tierno!-le besó la mejilla-Por eso siempre te preferí de todos los jugadores de Soccer..Bien, siguiendo con lo del baile, es justo que el Rey yla Reinavayan juntos al baile, ¿no?-preguntó y James no le dijo nada tampoco. Estaba como adormilado por tanta información.-Debo irme..Esto fue..divertido mientras duró, James-soltó un llanto fingido y una lágrima inexistente de sus ojos y salió de la habitación dejando un James pasmado y sin habla.

Era la primera vez que alguien lo dejaba. Y para menos, por un idiota que se me metía cosas por todos los orificios del cuerpo y cuyo nombre era horrible.

**L****㱯8****J****L****J**

Las clases de Arte se impartían en las aulas del subsuelo, donde la calefacción nunca funcionaba y si eras jodido con la temperatura (calor o frío) te la tenías que aguantar.

En la segunda aula, llena de atriles, pinturas, cuadros y telas colgadas, se impartía la clase de Arte de Expresión Libre.

-Buen uso del color, Misky-felicitó el profesor Edgar Abbot, un hombre gordo, de barba blanca y anteojos considerado el Francis Ford Coppola de la pintura y el arte. Era tenaz, duro pero amable.-Baja el tono de esas sombras, Bryan. No mucho negro, Lily-indicó al pasar junto a ella.

-Gracias.

-Lils-la llamó Misky Reinolds, una chica de ascendencia rusa de cabellos castaños claros y rulos puntiagudos. Usaba lentes de montura tan gruesos como los de Lily pero estéticamente era mucho más arreglada -No te ofendas pero mucho negro y oscuridad no queda bien.

-Leí sobre los centros de concentración en Aushwitch-explicó la chica dando más y más pinceladas de color negro.-Es fascinante..Esto representa el dolor de esas noches.

-Es maravilloso, Lils-asintió Misk y colocó más amarillo en su playa abstracta-Pero dime..¿Qué parte de esa pintura te representa a ti? Por que dicen que en cada pintura un artista vuelca una parte de sí, un trozo de experiencias pasadas.

-Un sello, entiendo-dijo Lily

-Lils..Estuve hablando con Amelie anoche-contó Misk deteniéndose a mirarla mientras que la pelirroja seguía dando pinceladas con cada vez más violencia-Y creemos que tanta oscuridad de tu parte, en tus retratos y pinturas, tiene que ver con que no le temes a nada. Eres fuerte y resiliente, por eso estás sumergida en tanta oscuridad.

-¡La oscuridad me domina!-masculló Lily haciendo movimientos espásmicos con el cuerpo y riendo.

-Sí, pero creo que nadie quiere eso-admitió con algo de pesar con la boca fruncida-A decir verdad, creo que te tienen como la peor, dentro de las personas de Arte, por que te tienen miedo…

-A ti nunca te importó la opinión de los demás-acotó Lily sin inmutar en su labor-Siempre tomaste los comentarios como una manga de sandeces.

-Sí, pero lo tuyo se pasa..Lily, te lo digo por que te quiero.-terció al borde del sentimentalismo y Lily arqueó una ceja imperceptiblemente.-También hablamos de la oscuridad de tus obras..Son geniales y profundas, muy a tu estilo..Pensamos que eres un caso de esos artistas que se harán famosos solo después de muertos..como Picasso, Van Gogh.

-Basquait-ayudó Lily.

-Basquait, sí, ese también-admitió Misky viendo su trabajo acabado-¡Voilá!-hizo un ademán con la mano-¿No crees que deberías suicidarte si no quieres salir de la oscuridad?

Lily rió y negó con la cabeza.

**L****㱯8****J****L****J**

-Ha terminado el primer día de clases, camaradas..Ahora las chicas a tomar sol, los chicos a jugar un buen partido de Soccer, algunos querrán dormir..Como su servidor..-bostezó ampliamente produciendo un sonido de interrupción en los parlantes de los pasillos de la secundaria, haciendo que muchos de taparan los oídos. El que hablaba era George, locutor de la estación más escuchada de la ciudad, pero también de los anuncios escolares.-¡Por cierto! Hablando de Soccer mis condolencias y pésames al que ha sido echado y desechado, camarada eso siempre ocurre..Bueno, nunca a mí pero he visto casos como el tuyo..!Ah! Y felicidades al que ha sido elegido y bendecido, Elvis Gellager, el exitoso…

-Idiota que se mete cosas en el culo-completó James cerrando con furia su casillero-¿Cómo le puede gustar alguien con ese nombre?

-Tranquilo, bandido..No ha dicho nombres-calmó Remus con una palmada en el hombro-Nadie sabe que eres tú…todavía-tragó saliva

-James, amigo..Le pasa a los mejores como tú, Remus, yo, quizás ese idiota de George..-acotó Sirius encogiéndose de hombros –Lo que no vale, lo tienes que olvidar..Lo que no mata, fortalece.

-¿De donde sacaste esa vena filosófica?-soltó Remus riendo y el moreno le pegó una colleja.

-No se puede decir nada en serio que ya se lo toman a mal.-terció ofendido.-James, debe mirar hacia el futuro y mantener tu estructura en pie, bandido. Eres James Potter y lo has construido desde que llegaste aquí. Si todo el mundo sabe que te dejó por esa estrellita de pacotilla, serás James Potter, el abandonado-explicó Sirius con un dedo levantado-En un segundo lo tienes todo, al otro, adiós-tronó los dedos y James se horrorizó-Eres un jugador de la puta madre, apuesto, adinerado, simpático y tienes popularidad..Aún. Hola, nenas-saludó Sirius al ver pasar a las gemelas Olson, dos rubias bien dotadas.

-Bandido-lo llamó Remus. Sirius volvió en sí.

-No sé quien demonios se cree que es-masculló James sintiendo la ira correr por sus venas-Me contó como se lió con ese idiota con tanta frescura .No me pidió disculpas, la muy puta..¿No sabe que soy James Potter y ellas es una más entre tantas chicas de esta maldita escuela? Podría montarme a cada una si quisiera, de hecho, lo hice-sonrió con arrogancia y el pecho hinchado de orgullo.

-Samantha no se puede cambiar por otra, James-observó Remus y su amigo le dio gracias por el apoyo irónicamente con la mirada-Es una bobada eso que dices..Samantha Collins es Samantha Collins y no es ninguna chica tonta, aunque lo parezca.

-Lo lamento Jaime-terció Sirius al recurrir a la ayuda que le pedía James-Pero este bandido tiene razón. Samantha Collins es todo un nombre aquí, una institución creada por ella misma así como tú. Quien se lié con mas personas, tenga mas dinero e influencias, mola amigo.

-Están exagerando los dos. Creo que Sam…

-¡Toda chica quiere ser como ella, y tener lo que ella tiene! ¡Y todo macho quiere follar con ella! Eres..tú pero con tetas-indicó Sirius-Tu versión a la par en femenino.

**-**No, estás fumado-denegó James divertido-Samantha no es más que una puta con fama de follar bien y besar de maravilla..Pero si la sacamos de su trono, ella no es nadie. Sin mí no es nadie..A decir verdad, sin ningún chico popular al lado es nadie-dijo pensativamente-Este es una estrella de la televisión, algo más alto en su lista. Y si aparte, le sacas maquillaje y actitud, es solo un sostén de siliconas y muchas cirugías juntas.

-No coincido contigo..pero acepto que al lado de cualquier chica, haces maravillas-asentó Sirius con la cabeza-Por ejemplo esa chica de allá-señaló con la mirada a una chica enfrente del bebedero de agua, la novia de uno de los jugadores del equipo de Soccer-Es bajita, insulsa, nada de busto, culo apagado..ojos normales y sin nada de especial..pero todos creemos que está buenísima.

-Y todo por ser novia de Vincent House-agregó Remus admirando a aquella chica con detenimiento-El novio correcto y puede ser elegida reina del baile de graduación.

-¡No lo puede decir mejor, Bandido! ¡Bam! ¡Bam! ¡Triple Bam!-terció con golpes en su mano-En dos semanas será coronada como la mujer más hermosa de todo el reinado juvenil de Hogwarts High School sin siquiera una cirugía..y solo por tener el novio adecuado.

-¿Estás hablando en serio?

-Por supuesto, Bandido-exclamó Sirius sonriendo con suficiencia-Es mi teoría de "obtén fama sin someterte a un bisturí". Fácil, rápido y sin ningún manual. Es algo así como una teoría que todas las chicas deberían seguir..Quizás la patente y escriba un libro.

-Sirius, no te aproveches de un James vulnerable en este momento-pidió Remus tratando que no se pasara-No habla en serio, solo está bromeando.

-Claro que no, Remus-negó Sirius seriamente-Es en serio..y si James cree lo contrario..puede demostrármelo-desafió mirando fijamente a James.

-Creo que te has pasado, Sirius. Ya basta.

-¡Estás algo asustadizo, bandido! ¡Ya pereces mi madre y mi abuela aconsejándome como comportarme en las reuniones familiares!-masculló Sirius divertido-Y James..¿Qué dices?

-¿Un desafío?-preguntó James con las manos en los bolsillos y una expresión de interrogación-¿Una apuesta?

-Si quieres llamarla así..-dijo con los hombros alzados-Yo escojo a la muchacha y tú en seis semanas la harásla Samantha Collinsdel colegio. Y la reina del baile, si es posible. Esas son las condiciones. ¿Aceptas?-preguntó tendiendo la mano

-Comprendo, Sí, acepto-le estrechó la mano con cierta fuerza y Remus suspiró abatido.-Bien, Bandido, la caza comienza. Escoge algo medianamente bueno. Ten piedad de este corazón partido.

-No, lo contrario-masculló con malicia Sirius buscando alguna chica destacablemente fea por el pasillo.

-Son unos idiotas..y si están probando tener un gran pene, les digo que..

-Cállate, maricón-pidió Sirius a Remus quien le miró ofendido-¿Qué tal esa?-señaló a Desire Ricon, una chica flaca pero llena de espinillas en el rostro.

-Puede ser.-terció James asintiendo.

-No, no lo creo-se contradijo Sirius al ver que aceptaba rápidamente-¿Qué tal aquella?-Una chica que hacía lanzamiento de bolas o disco pasaba por allí. Era robusta cual armario y tenía bastantes músculos.

-Creo que me matará con tan solo saludarla-opinó James temeroso.

-Bien. No seré tan malo contigo..¿Qué tal ella?-Una chica japonesa que bebía agua del bebedero.

-Rumores que tiene hongos ya sabes donde-recordó Remus interviniendo por la salud de su amigo-¿Qué tal esa?-Señaló una chica llena vestida como exploradora y cubierta de tierra.

-Estudia dinosaurios, está muerta-descartó Sirius con la mano-Mmm..Esa no está mal-Una chica con varios libros y dientes que sobresalían de su boca cerraba en ese momento la puerta de su casillero.-Podrías aprender mucho sobre Física y esas chorradas.

-Me daría un sincope solo al entrar a la biblioteca-dijo James negando con la cabeza.-¿Qué tal la gótica?

-Es lesbiana.

-¡Qué pena! ¡Tiene un buen culo!-suspiró James

-¡Caballeros, la búsqueda ha terminado!-anunció Sirius levantando una mano en señal de triunfo-Hemos hallado a nuestro ratón de laboratorio, quiero decir, ganadora.-aplaudió dos veces e hizo un sonido de trompetas con la boca-Ella-señaló hacia la entrada del pasillo, donde una chica cargada de libros, con ropa raída, grande y salpicada de pintura y el cabello totalmente enmarañado venía algo encorvada por el peso inhumano de una gran mochila.

-¿Qué?-vociferó atónito e impresionado de mala forma-¿El peor espécimen de todas las féminas del colegio?Dijiste que serías humano, Black!

-Una apuesta es una apuesta, Bandido-sonrió Sirius con regocijo-¿Verdad, Remus?

-No me metan en sus apuestas de idiotas-pidió Remus alejándose.

-Debes cumplirla. Además piensa que la estarás ayudando a subir del último al primer peldaño de la pirámide de la popularidad. Le estarás haciendo un bien..De seguro te lo agradecerá por toda la vida y..

-¿Es por eso que elegiste a lo peor? Estás loco de remate-sentenció James molesto-Verás, Sirius, puedo manejar espinillas, gordura, músculos, dinosaurios, lesbianas, pocas tetas o culo, hongos o los defectos que quieras..Pero no un cúmulo de defectos horrendos que no se pueden corregir, hermano..Has sido inhumano y macabro.

-¡No exageres bandido y deja de perder el tiempo que es preciado!-aconsejó Sirius con un empujón hacia la chica que en ese momento guardaba pilas de libros en su casillero-Por que según mis cálculos tienes dos meses para hacerlala SamanthaCollinsdel colegio. El tiempo corre y es preciado, recuérdalo-canturreó burlonamente.

-¡No tengo idea de cómo se llama !-se quejó James.

-¿Chica mamarracho?

-Lily Evans-respondió Remus algo resignado a la apuesta-Apúrate si es ella la que será la reina. Será difícil y atenuante. Tienes mucho trabajo por delante.

James suspiró y se revolvió el cabello nerviosamente. Era una apuesta y era hombre de palabra; debía seguirla y hacer que aquella criatura (mujer, dudosamente) se convirtiera en algo altamente decente para seis semanas.

_Debía convertir la calabaza en carroza. La sirvienta en princesa. Lily Evans en la reina del baile._

_**N.A:** Es un Lily-James adaptado a UA. Cito la época de los noventa._

Hola lectores! Espero que les haya gustado..es solo mi ex o antigua historia "Ella lo es todo" editada( bajo mi otro pseudónimo, Lutencia). Le cambié palabras, situaciones y demás cosas. Siento con ganas de terminar lo comenzado y prometo que se " va a poner bueno". Un saludo gigante como el ego de Samantha. Besos.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer****: Los personajes principales (James, Lily, Remus, Peter Petigrew y Sirius, como algún otro vinculado el mundo mágico de Harry Potter) pertenecen a J K Rowling y a Warner BROS. Los utilizo para mis fics sin esperar nada a cambio( sin fines de lucro) La trama de esta historia pertenece a la película "She´s all that"(Ella lo es todo o Alguien como tu) del director Robert Iscove, del guión de Lee Fleming Jr. Estas tramas e ideas de la historia, tanto como algunos escenarios son propiedad de Miramax Films y los utilizo sin fines de lucro, solo por mi propia diversión y la de mis lectores. Debo aclarar que los nombres no son iguales a los de la película, y el de los escenarios diálogos, propiedad del señor Lee Fleming Jr guionista de la película, no son tal cual salen en la película y he modificado algunas situaciones.**

_En el capítulo anterior.._

_-¡Caballeros, la búsqueda ha terminado!-anunció Sirius levantando una mano en señal de triunfo-Hemos hallado a nuestro ratón de laboratorio, quiero decir, ganadora.-aplaudió dos veces e hizo un sonido de trompetas con la boca-Ella-señaló hacia la entrada del pasillo, donde una chica cargada de libros, con ropa raída, granda y salpicada de pintura y el cabello totalmente enmarañado venía algo encorvada por el peso inhumano de una gran mochila._

_-¿Qué?-vociferó atónito e impresionado de mala forma-¿El peor espécimen de todas las féminas del colegio?Dijiste que serías humano, Black!_

_-Debes cumplirla. Además piensa que la estarás ayudando a subir del último al primer peldaño de la pirámide de la popularidad. Le estarás haciendo un bien..De seguro te lo agradecerá por toda la vida y.._

_-¿Es por eso que elegiste a lo peor? Estás loco de remate-sentenció James molesto-Verás, Sirius, puedo manejar espinillas, gordura, músculos, dinosaurios, lesbianas, pocas tetas o culo, hongos o los defectos que quieras..Pero no un cúmulo de defectos horrendos que no se pueden corregir, hermano..Has sido inhumano y macabro._

_-¡No exageres bandido y deja de perder el tiempo que es preciado!-aconsejó Sirius con un empujó hacia la chica- mamarracho que en ese momento guardaba pilas de libros en su casillero-Por que según mis cálculos tienes dos meses para hacerla la Samantha Collins del colegio. El tiempo corre y es preciado, recuérdalo-canturreó burlonamente._

_-¡No tengo idea de cómo se llama!-se quejó James._

_-Lily Evans-respondió Remus algo resignado a la apuesta-Apúrate si es ella la que será la reina. Será difícil y atenuante. Tienes mucho trabajo por delante, bandido._

_James suspiró y se revolvió el cabello nerviosamente. Era una apuesta y era hombre de palabra; debía seguirla y hacer que aquella criatura (mujer, dudosamente) se convirtiera en algo altamente decente para seis semanas._

**Capítulo II**

Lily mandaba al infierno a todos los pintores españoles, italianos y el mundo entero. ¡Odiaba que se le cayeran todas las cosas todo el tiempo!

Pinceles de varios tamaños, cejitas de acuarelas y otras pinturas, tablas donde colocarlas, bosquejos y demás materiales que siempre llevaba en su pesada mochila de campamento.

La tenía hacía años y era para acampara en realidad, aunque no la usara para ello, le gustaba por lo espaciosa. En ese momento recogía algunos apuntes y libros desparramados cuando una sombra, vislumbrada por la cegante luz de los dicroicos del pasillo, llamó su atención y la hizo levantar la mirada.

-Hola Lily-saludó con tono amable y familiar, como si se saludaran hacía años, James Potter, uno de los tantos idiotas del colegio que se creían Dios con un séquito de seguidoras atrás. Hasta debían pensar que tenían iglesias , plegarias, festivales, y todo. -¿Tienes un segundo?-preguntó con una sonrisa de lado de esas que hubiesen matado a todas las clases de chicas que estaban por encima de la clase social de Lily( nerds, gordas, deportistas, góticas, incluso las nerds)

-Oh, por Dios..Ahí está James Potter junto a nuestra amiga-indicó Misky a Amelie con una mano en la boca, impresionada-Oh, por Dios-repitió, sintiendo algo de envidia pero orgullosa que uno de esos tipazos hablara con una de su clase.

-No, idiota-masculló Amelie sintiendo odio por su idiota amigo, Peter Cole, que en esos momentos, ignorando la gran presencia de James junto a Lily, se fue a inmiscuir.

-James-saludó el gordito con un asentimiento de cabeza y una gran barra de cereales con manzana en su mano. Dio un mordiscón y abrió su casillero.

-¿Qué hubo, Pitt?-saludó James levantando la mano, intentando establecer una relación cercana con ese chico extraño que en su vida había visto en el colegio. Al fin y al cabo, era amigo de Lily y eso le sumaría puntos con ella.

Peter lo miró un instante pero le devolvió el saludo chocando su mano contra la del chico. Era genial que alguien como James Potter, dueño casi del colegio, supiera su nombre._ Sabe mi nombre_ se dijo emocionado.

-Todo en orden..

-Ese no es tu nombre, Peter-interrumpió la chica aún arrodillada en el piso, mirando a su amigo. Siempre se dejaba pisotear por los populares como aquel patán, que ni siquiera sabían su nombre y ni se molestaban en preguntárselo. Era demasiado inocente y buena persona.-Ese no es su nombre-repitió ahora mirando a James con algo fastidio.

-Oh, lo siento, Peter-dijo recalcando al final de la frase su nombre.-Bueno, Lily, escucha..-exclamó refregándose las manos como si planeara algo bueno-..Estaba pensando si podrías..

-Peter, vamos-ordenó la pelirroja irguiéndose en toda su altura, de la cual cabía decir que era medianamente baja, y recargando su mochila en su hombro.

-..¿Dejarme plantado en medio del pasillo?-acabó James con la palabra en la boca. Lily Evans de había ido sin ni quiera mirarlo, salvo para aclarar con fastidio el nombre de su amigo el cual se fue saludándolo con un gesto sugestivo de cejas que dio escalofríos al chico, ¿Acaso era gay?¿Acaso él había sonado demasiado pedante al no saber el nombre de su amigo?

Demonios, había comenzado mal. Sería más difícil de lo que creía.

-James, hombre-exclamó un chico del equipo de Soccer, Peter Petigrew-Te compadezco, hermano..y te deseo toda la suerte del mundo-le sonrió con cierta pena y James lo miró extrañado-Me enteré lo de Elvis Gellager.

-Oh, eso-mascullo avergonzado y queriendo matar a Samantha en esos momentos con toda su alma.-¿Cómo lo supiste?

-Ella salió esta mañana en un especial de Vida Real y en estos momentos, déjame decirte que eres el cornudo número uno del país-explicó con una mano en su hombro, consolándolo. James se sacó la mano con desprecio.-Y dime..¿Quién será la nueva Samantha Collins? Me muero por saberlo-exclamó con tono cotilla y le pegó un puñetazo amistoso en el pecho.-Sirius me contó de su apuesta..Es genial

-Digamos que estoy trabajando en ello.-farfulló haciendo una nota mental de matar a Sirius también.

-¿Trabajando en ello?-preguntó interesado Peter y levantando una ceja.

-Sí, como una especie de proyecto..-explicó James y preguntó, asustado-¿De verdad dieron ese especial de Vida Real con Samantha?

-Sí, hombre..Y hasta en Internet están pasándolo por los blogs más conocidos..-negó con la cabeza, compadeciéndolo de nuevo-Pero cuéntame más sobre este proyecto..

-Digamos que he comenzado mal..-contó algo azorado-Para serte sincero, me rebotó-concluyó haciendo que Peter lo mirara incrédulo-De verdad.

-Esa chica ya se ganó mi agrado-terció con una sonrisa cómplice. El muchacho era algo cotilla, pero era buena persona y caía bien a todos. Era de mediana estatura, algo rechoncho pero ágil y fornido, de ojos cafés y cabello castaño lacio.

-Agradezco tu apoyo-comentó sarcástico-Aunque debe haber habido algún error..Nadie me rechaza por que sí, yo soy..

-James, me doy cuenta que para ti, un chico que con tan solo tronar los dedos tiene a cinco perras a sus pies, es un concepto difícil el conquistar a una chica y todo el proceso-dijo Peter y James puso atención a eso. ¡Era verdad, por Dios! Él nunca, desde hacía cinco años al menos, hacía el esfuerzo de conocer a alguien mediante citas y saber lo que ella quería, pensaba y odiaba. Mucho menos el tratar de charlar prolongadamente, aunque reconocía que con Samantha lo había querido hacer por sentirse superficial y solo.

-Veo tu punto..pero..¿Qué hacer?-preguntó algo desesperado aunque trató de esconderlo.

-¿Intentar hacer un esfuerzo?-preguntó Peter algo irónico y James le pegó un puñetazo en l estaba para bromas. Lo habían rechazado dos veces y sentía perder su virilidad.- Bien, me refiero a averiguar que hacer, que le gusta, donde va..y todas esas cosas que le interesan a uno cuando la chica está buenísima y sientes que es la indicada.

-¿Te ha pasado eso de enamorarte?-preguntó interesado el chico.

-No, pero tengo amigos que lo están-comentó haciéndose el interesante-Hay algunos que parecen casados.

-¿Y qué tal se siente?-preguntó curioso. Debía tener sus partes buenas y sus partes malas.

-Pues los veo felices, aunque algunos acaban destrozados..Son años y años de estar juntos ¿Sabes? Yo prefiero ser libre como una mariposa-comentó bromeando e hizo como si volara con los brazos-Ahora debo irme, mariposa..Allá hay una de segundo que está buenísima..Mira esos jean como le ós-saludó y se fue casi corriendo a encarar a la muchacha.

**LJLJLJLJLJLJLJ**

Samantha Collins había salido en un especial de Vida Real, el reality de jóvenes más visto de todo el país. Y ella salía con su novio, Elvis Gallager, comiendo, bañándose en la piscina, correteándose por toda la inmensa casa que tenía, insultando a un par de viejos que no querían cruzar la calle, andando en un convertible amarillo a grandes velocidades y hasta haciéndolo debajo de las sábanas de hebras egipcias que tenía en su súper cama de agua.

-Esto fue genial, Elvis..-dijo con voz entrecortada y los cabellos de la cabeza algo pegados a su frente por el sudor. El chico era moreno, de ojos azules aguados y era de contextura flaca, más incluso que su ex novio, James, que tenía pectorales bien marcados. Elvis no era fornido ni nada por el estilo pero sí que tenía experiencia haciéndole el amor, en cambio James era más lento, tonto e inhábil.

-Y espera a que veas esto, cielo..-musitó agarrando un cigarrillo encendido de su mesa de luz e introduciéndoselo en la nariz con una mueca de dolor imperceptible-Esto sí que es magia-En la cámara de televisión que los firmaba en esos momentos en su cuarto, titiló una luz roja y se apagó.

-Fuera del aire-anunció un hombre junto al camarógrafo que bajó de su hombro el pesado artefacto-Genial, Elvis..Nos estamos viendo la próxima para mostrar esos tatuajes. Adiós Sammy, linda-lanzó un beso en el aire y salió de la habitación.

-Ahora, al fin, intimidad-exclamó el chico levantando las sábanas y lanzándose un gas hacia el lado libre de la cama que daba a la ventana. Hizo una mueca de relajación y disfrute-Muchos porotos en el almuerzo.

-¡Oh, maldición, Elvis!-masculló la chica tapándose hasta el cuello con las sábanas y con su otra mano, la nariz-Eso es asqueroso..

-Tranquila, cielo..Es el olor al éxito, acostúmbrate-terció olfateando como un perro, gestualmente.-Es olor a rosas.

-No me tranquilizo nada, eso es ser irrespetuoso conmigo y con la armonía de este bien decorado apartamento-dijo horrorizada tapándose con toda la sábana e introduciéndose de lleno en la cama hasta que se pasara el olor.

**LJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJ**

James llegó a casa puteando a Peter. El muy condenado daba buenos consejos y aunque era cotilla, y a veces no te daban ganas de contarle lo que te pasaba, era cierto que sabía de la vida o al menos era un buen observador.

Lo que le había dicho le había hecho la moral y estaba seguro que podría aplicarlo con Lily Evans, un hueso bastante duro de roer.

-Qué bueno que llegaste..-dijo Justine apagando el horno y sacándose el delantal de cocina. Con sus quince años, era tan buena cocinera como su madre y los días hábiles de la semana, al llegar sus dos padres de trabajar, debía hacer el almuerzo. James, para su suerte, salía a la una del colegio y llegaba a casa donde lo esperaba un plato especial de su hermanita.-No me ha dado tiempo de hacer nada elaborado..Así que agarra una lata de esas y mézclala con arroz-indicó la olla que acababa de apagar-Diles que estaré hasta mañana en lo de Andrew..Su hermano está en casa ahora.. ¡Es tan guapo! Lo han echado de una Academia Militar o algo así..Eso que ti te haría falta, educación-comentó divertida con una sonrisa. James le arrojó con un almohadón del sofá pero la chica ya había salido cerrando la puerta.

-Maldita enana..-masculló yendo hacia la cocina. Abrió la alacena del medio y sacó una lata de arvejas, como Just le había dicho. Oyó la puerta volver a abrir y los pasos y voces de sus padres al entrar. Su padre era gerente de una multinacional de artefactos electrónicos y su madre era publicista en la misma; ambos habían estudiado exitosamente en Oxford.

-James, hijo..¿Cómo te ha ido hoy?-preguntó su madre con el abrigo ya colgado en la vestidor. Era morena como James pero con ojos azules.-Es difícil volver a adaptarse luego de dos semanas de levantarse a las doce¿No?-preguntó cariñosamente y le acarició el cabello.

-La escuela es la escuela-opinó James aburrido y se encogió de hombros-Bien, supongo.

-¿Qué tal Samantha?¿La pasó bien en Hogsmeade? Una cliente me comentó que muchos jóvenes fueron allí en el receso-contó su madre mientras que James sentía que le hervía la sangre.

Si supiera su madre que ahí le habían visto la cara, no lo creería.

-Creo que bien, mamá-contestó revolviendo la olla con el arroz y las arvejas-Papá, hola-saludó al entrar su padre. Era de cabellos castaños, anteojos como él y ojos avellana. Se parecían muchísimo físicamente, aunque Just tenía sus mismos modales.

-Hola James..Por cierto, hijo..Un compañero de trabajo me ha comentado que a su hijo ya le llegó la admisión a Oxford-terció tomando un vaso y sirviéndose agua en él-¿A ti no te ha llegado nada? Eso es extraño.

-No lo creo-negó James tratando de aparentar serenidad.-A mis compañeros tampoco les ha llegado nada..y hay algunos que son muy buenos. Es posible que entren.

-Tú eres tan bueno como ellos, recuérdalo-señaló su padre con un dedo en el aire y tomó asiento-Además, es casi seguro que amigo y colega de la mayoría de los profesores de Economía y si no hubieses entrado, ya me habría enterado.

-¿Por qué no hablas con alguno de ellos?-propuso su mujer dejando un repasador sobre la mesa-De seguro algún papel se debe haber perdido, ya sabes como son esos traspapeleos. Tardan meses-rodó los ojos. ¿Cómo no iba a saberlo ella que estaba en una oficina cinco horas al día? Vivía entre papeles.

-Esa es una buena idea, mamá-apoyó James con una sonrisa torcida. No podía dejar que su padre hablaba con nadie-Pero no quiero ayudas ni favores desde antes de entrar. Sabes que siempre me gustó conseguir las cosas por mí mismo…y eso sería como..acomodo-explicó con un arrugamiento de nariz.

-Ese es mi hijo-dijo su padre orgulloso-Me recuerdas a mí cuando entré a Oxford, no quería que nadie me ayuda, quería ser independiente.

-¡Y mira donde estás ahora!-asintió James haciendo que su padre estallara en orgullo.-Creo que deberíamos darle un tiempo más a esa carta. Llegará, tengo esperanzas.

-Eso no lo dudo-asintió su madre y comenzó a servir el almuerzo.

James se sentía acorralado entre la fé de sus padres y sus propios intereses. ¡Querían que fuese una copia exacta de ellos! Oficinistas adinerados, con una reputación intachable y admirable. Y él quería todo lo contrario.

Una vida en un campus donde pudiese pasarla bien a la vez que estudiara algo que amara. Salir con amigos los sábados, tener una novia a la cual podría dedicarle los ratos libres.

Y si esto pudiese ser en otro país, bien lejos de sus padres, sería feliz.

Pero no. Él debía acatar el plan de vida que su padre le había trazado desde los seis años, llevándolo a su trabajo y haciendo que lo ayudara con números, papeles y estadísticas.

Se sabía de memoria como llenar esas aburridas formas, esas largas reuniones con los accionistas y mandar esas planillas llenas de números. Pero no le servía de nada.

Economía era una carrera aburrida y protocolar. Él quería vivir de algo que le apasionara y a lo cual se dedicara de tiempo lleno por el solo hecho de gustarle.

¡Malditas sean las dos cartas de admisión de Oxford en el cajón de su habitación!

Debería quemarlas o algo.

**LJLJLJLJLJLJLJ**

La casa de Samantha Collins era blanca, de dos pisos y con muchas fuentes en sus interminables patios. Tenía cuatro jardineros que se ocupaban de sus plantas, muchas sirvientas, un ama de llaves y un mayordomo. En ese momento su madre estaba en sus clases de tenis en el Club Social donde toda dama de sociedad iba, su padre, viajando, de negocios, y por qué no, dándose el lote con alguna secretaria. Y su hermanita menor estaría imitando a esas chicas de la tele, con cuerpos esculturales y cero gramos de grasa. Samantha estaba en su cuarto con sus dos amigas. Acababa de contarles sobre su participación en el reality de Elvis.

-Fue grandioso-dijo con un suspiro mientras se sentaba frente al espejo redondo y con luces de neón, que tenía el tocador. Su cuarto tenía varias camas rosas, un gran armario anexado con separaciones especiales de zapatos, carteras, ropa y joyas. Además de un teléfono especial para pedir servicio al cuarto y ese tocar inmenso.

Era el cuarto que toda chica podría soñar, de color rosado, pero sin ninguna biblioteca de libros o escritorio para estudiar.-¿Ese tatuaje se ve rojo para ti?-preguntó sobándoselo y viendo a través del espejo a su amiga Geri, que soltó un bufido.

-Y es suficiente, Sam-detuvo la chica dejando un peluche rosado sobre la cama en forma de corazón. Era más grande que las otras y llena de almohadones y peluches, obviamente de Samantha.-Desde que llegaste de ese viaje no has hecho más que hablar de Elvis..¿Ya no te importa nada?-preguntó preocupada, pero en tono escandaloso

-Si, tiene razón-apuntó Wendy con su barra baja en calorías-Te has olvidado de todo.

-¿De qué están hablando?-preguntó confundida y picada. Ella era la que preguntaba y acusaba, la líder del grupo que se sobreponía sobre sus amigas. Ella era la superior, y en ese momento la estaban increpando.

-Bueno..hace dos semanas estábamos hablando del baile, del que tú serás elegida Reina si te recompones-explicó Wendy alarmada. Su amiga estaba perdida y se pedería el éxito juvenil. ¡Ya no sería recordada como la más popular de todo el colegio si seguía en esa postura!

-Te estábamos ayudando con tu discurso de Reina, y ahora hablas todo el tiempo de Elvis-exclamó y se tapó los oídos con una mueca de molestia-Elvis esto, Elvis lo otro.. ¡Y tu tatuaje!

Samantha se tocó el tatuaje en pose ofendida. Sí que estaban envidiosas esas dos moscas muertas, pero no dijo nada sino más bien sonrió, haciéndose la que entendía.

-Mira, amiga…-musitó Wendy yendo hacia ella y apoyándose en la silla donde antes Samantha estuvo sentada-Sé que lo último que quieres es espantar a las personas del colegio, pero lo estás haciendo. Especialmente nosotras-miró con complicidad a Geri-Nos estás enloqueciendo.

-¡La personas no te votarán si los espantas!

-¿Enloqueciendo?¿Por qué?-preguntó, inocente, sabiendo que se morían de la envidia. Ella era hermosa, popular, rica, y ahora, una celebridad de la televisión nacional. Era lógico que generara eso en las personas, en especial en aquellas pobres chicas que estaban con ella por que sino, estarían solas y perdidas.

-Por que no te estás enfocando en que de verdad importa, Sam-indicó Geri suspirando, abatida-Se te va a pasar el tren si no lo esperas en la estación. Debes tener cuidado.

-¿Tener cuidado, yo?-preguntó, irónica, apuntándose con un dedo al pecho-Puedo ganar este concurso con los ojos cerrados. Incluso con una luz fluorescente en mi rostro.-apuntó, sonriendo con seguridad-Y no con esas especiales que te hacen ver mejor, sin arrugas o granitos.

-Pero..

-Puedo ganar este concurso..en el peor día de mi periodo, enrollada en alfombras viejas como vestido, peinada por un perro y maquillada con esas pinturitas de niña que dan de regalo.¿Está claro?-terció, con suficiencia.-Mi madre fue Reina en el año71, miprima en el año 82..y bueno, mi hermana segunda lo hubiera sido en el año 94 de no ser por el escándalo con el entrenador Kerr en ese viaje a Escocia-apuntó, con la voz elevada y las pupilas dilatadas -Estoy dentro de un maldito e innegable legado ¿De acuerdo?-preguntó, mosqueada. Sus amigas retrocedieron un poco, como temiendo a que les pegara. De hecho, si la contradecían, Samantha lo haría-¡No hay nadie que venza a Samantha Collins! ¿Cierto?-Geri miró hacia el suelo y Wendy carraspeó., sin hacer ruido-¿Cierto?-repitió, furiosa. Aquellas chicas debían respetarla y saber quién era ella.

Ambas asintieron nerviosamente y Geri largó una sonrisa forzada, como dándole la razón.

-Espero que ese no sea tu discurso de ganadora, Sam-habló Wendy algo entrecortada, como aprendiendo a gesticular las palabras nuevamente. Y es que cuando Samantha se enojaba, era terrible.

Ellas ya lo habían sufrido numerosas ocasiones. Pobre santa la que se le cruzara.

**LJLJLJLJJLJLJL**

Lily trabajaba después de clases en un pequeño café entre las calles Stevenson y Melrose, a unas cuantas cuadras del colegio. Afortunadamente para ella, ese café era más bien de universitarios y gente oficinista que se llenaba de cafés, chocolate y edulcorante, más bien que un par de adolescentes como ella que iba por licuados con Peter o Amelie a una cafetería cercana al colegio.

Por el pequeño café Norbert´s no se acercó jamás algún estudiante de su mismo colegio, a menos claro sus amigos, como en ese momento estaba el regordete Peter Cole, comiendo una de sus barras energéticas y hojeando una revista de motocicletas. Tema que se le antojó tras ver a un tipo con una moto rodeado de chicas atractivas.

-Mira Lils, esta esla Motorcycle123, la última en rapidez y agilidad.. Mi primo Tacher tiene una y es genial. Está de novio con tres chicas a la vez y..-Pero su pelirroja amiga no lo escuchaba sino que estaba anotando el pedido en una mesa más allá, a una señora mayor pero vestida oficinistamente.

-Bien, un café mediano con crema y un par de bollos_ Tabita_ Cork-apuntó asintiendo y volteó para ir hacia otra mesa donde un hombre le hizo una seña-Buenas tardes, ¿Qué ordenará?-preguntó y el tipo ordenó todo mirando la pequeña carta sobre la mesa-Bien, medialunas _falafel _y chocolate caliente. En un segundo se lo traigo.

Volteó rápidamente y se sostuvo del respaldo de una silla que estaba cercana al ver allí, apoyado al marco de la entreabierta puerta de entrada, al pesado que había estado hablándole esa misma mañana y humillando a su amigo sin recordar su nombre. Suspiró exasperada, una vez recobrada de la impresión y se dirigió hacia el bar donde dejó su pequeño anotador junto a su compañera que preparaba los pedidos.

-Evans-saludó James llegando hasta la mesa donde descansaban masitas dulces, las ofertas del día y la caja registradora. Lily no lo miró y se volteó para tomar la bandeja con el pedido de la señora mayor-Evans, quiero hablar contigo para..

-Aquí tiene-anunció Lily dejando el pedido con una sonrisa profesional junto con la cuenta. La señora la vio interesada al tener aquel joven siguiéndola y tratando de hablar con ella.-Es ilegal el acoso en al menos cincuenta estados, incluyendo este.. creo-musitó comenzando a enojarse con aquel moscardón perseguidor.

-Solo quiero hablar-explicó simplemente y volteó al ver al regordete amigo de la chica sentado en una mesa cercana. Lo saludó con la cabeza y volvió a prestar atención a la pelirroja-¿No tienes un descanso para hablar o algo?

-Disculpa,¿Me conoces?-inquirió ella sintiendo una gran irritación hacia aquel caradura que en la mañana la había hablado como si se conocieran de antes.-Yo de vista y ni me agradas, así que no veo de qué tengamos que hablar.

-Lily, pero yo…

-No soy inteligente-apuntó con un dedo y volteó para tomar el segundo pedido de una mesilla. Su compañera de trabajo la miraba sin entender y Lily bufó, exasperada-Así que vete haciendo la idea que no doy tutorías de ninguna materia.

Llevó el pedido hasta la mesa del señor pero esta vez James se sentó en una banqueta alta en la barra y pidió un café mediano.

-No soy bonita tampoco-enumeró con el segundo dedo mirándolo con frialdad-Así que no puedo ayudarte a dar celos a Samantha Collins.

-Tengo el cuarto promedio de nuestra clase, Evans-terció James con una sonrisa de superioridad y dio un sorbo a su café-Y puedo tener a cualquiera chica con solo sonar los dedos-Lo hizo, arrogantemente-No te busco para eso.

-Señorita-llamó una mujer frente a la caja registradora. Lily dejó de verlo o lo mataría y fue al llamado de la cliente-Quiero dos bolas de fraile..¿Cuán grandes son las bolas?-inquirió la dulce anciana con una seña de inquietud. James, mal pensado, ahogo una risita junto con el amigo de Lily y esta, enojada, le llevó una para que la anciana la viera-Oh, el tamaño es el adecuado. Mi esposo Eduard tiene el azúcar muy alto y cada vez que vamos al doctor lo reprende-hizo un gesto de cansancio-Yo le vivo diciendo que no coma tantas acosas azucaradas pero sabes como son de cascarrabias los hombres-musitó con una sonrisa-Dos de esas bolas, por favor-Lily asintió y se la dio en un paquete pequeño. La anciana le dio el dinero y se retiró con un "Adiós" muy cariñoso.

-Lily, solo cinco minutos-dijo James dejando el dinero sobre la mesa y una propina extra para Lily. Esta tomó el dinero del café pero la propina se la arrojó por la cara. Su compañera la miró espantada y su amigo, divertido.

-¿Qué demonios haces aquí, Potter?-musitó entre dientes, hastiada de caradurez del muchacho

-Arte-explicó con las manos en el aire, como si fuese algo obvio. No se molestó en juntar la propina arrojada en su rostro.

-Yo que tú me voy antes de que..-aconsejó Peter pero cerró la boca al ver la furia pelirroja cercándose.-Ya es tarde

-No estudias arte, Potter-explicó Lily como si de un niño de dos años se tratase. Obviamente no usaba tono amable y dulce, sino irritable.

-¿Tú que sabes de eso?

-¡No estás en ninguna de mis clases! Y créeme que los estudiantes de Arte nos conocemos hace años-dispuso con una seña de mano que daba a entender que eran bastantes años-Gente como tú repudia el Arte, Potter. No saben distinguir una pintura de Davinci de una de Picasso.

-Yo sé distinguir ese tipo de pinturas, Evans. Mis padres me han llevado a muchos museos-explicó tranquilamente-Y si no me has visto en tus clases, es que por el Soccer y demás cuestiones me tienen ocupado.

Lily rodó los ojos.

-Tomé clases independientes-mintió James con convicción y Peter lo miró sorprendido. Lily pensó que su amigo era tontamente fácil de convencer-Y por lo poco que sé, eres grandiosa en lo que haces, Evans.

-Nunca en tu maldita vida has visto algo de mi..

-Sí, he visto tu trabajo. Es bueno, muy bueno-opinó el chico apoyado en la barra con aire confidencial. La compañera de trabajo estaba que se babeaba por aquel tipo y se preguntó, malignamente, como alguien como ese chico podría fijarse en alguien tan desarreglada con Lily.

-Sí, es una de las mejores de la clase-apoyó Peter y se calló al ver la mirada fulminante de su amiga-Oh, yo solo decía.-susurró sonrojado.

-Y viendo lo buena que eres, quería debatir algunos temas sobre Arte. Ya sabes, pinturas profundas y cuestiones filosóficas sobre..mensajes enredados detrás de esos cuadros-añadió rápidamente y Lily enarcó una ceja, incrédula.-Solo quiero hablar con alguien que sepa del tema.

-Eres un idiota-opinó ella tomando su anotador y yendo hacia otra mesa que acababa de ser ocupada.

-Es alguien difícil, ¿eh?-terció James comenzando a sudar. Nunca alguien había sido tan odioso y desafiante con él, menos una chica. Le estaba costando trabajo y le molestaba muchísimo en su orgullo viril.

-Oye, amigo-lo llamó Peter como con una lamparilla encendida sobre su cabeza. Estaba siendo ingenioso por primera vez en su vida y tenía una alegría enorme-Lily necesita más amigos, ya sabes, con quien juntarse y mejor si es para debatir esos temas sobre Arte-musitó y le entregó a James una entrada-La pobre no tiene tantos amigos como quisiera..-James asintió y quiso reír al escuchar esas palabras de aquel sujeto solitario y extraño. Pero a pesar de todo, le agradaba y prometió no molestarlo jamás en el colegio.-Esta noche irá a un número teatral en El Center Hole. Ese bar de raritos de la universidad donde se juntan a representar los mensajes de las pinturas.

-Oh, es ..genial-musitó James y miró la entrada al lugar con aprensión. Era su pasaje a ganar esa apuesta.

-Lily me invitó para que fuera, pero esta noche los recoge-basuras pasarán por mi calle y me encantaría filmarlos de nuevo-comentó en tono entusiasta. James lo miró, sonriendo fingidamente.-Quiero ver como el gobierno se pone por primer vez en años, y además ese lugar no me agrada mucho-dijo con una mirada escalofriante. James supuso que mucha oscuridad y gente dedicada a la música, arte, cine y filosofía debían ser perturbadoras.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?-preguntó Lily frente a ellos. James le mostró el boleto y lo guardó antes que ella pudiera tomarlo. Sonrió con suficiencia. La pelirroja le pegó una colleja a su amigo y le pidió una explicación.

-¡No me golpeabas desde segundo año!-le susurró avergonzado y Lily lo miró mordazmente-Escucha, Evans-terció en un tono serio que le quedaba pésimo.-Es el mejor chico de toda la secundaria y te está buscando..¿No te da algo de curiosidad?-susurró pero James llegó a oírlo-El por qué será bueno, quizás.

-Eres peor que Amelie-dijo irritada y miró de nuevo a James-Vé pero no digas que vienes conmigo. Será vergonzante.

-Como digas-aceptó James con los hombros en alto-¿No quieres que vayamos a comer..?

-Nada-lo cortó Lily yendo hacia la barra y dejando su anotador para que se tomara la otra orden-Es a las 7.30 y no te dejan entrar si llegas tarde.-James asintió con la cabeza y Lily se volteó para hablar con su compañera.

James levantó el pulgar a la chica que sonrió con coquetería y le hizo un saludo a Peter con la mano, agradeciéndole. Le saludó con su nombre verdadero y ahí fue cuando Lily volteó para verlo irse por la puerta.

-Peter, ese es su nombre-susurró y su amigo asintió, sintiéndose casi entre los populares del colegio. En ese momento entró la ancianita de las bolas de fraile y dejó el paquete intacto que Lily había preparado sobre el mostrador. La pelirroja preguntó que había ocurrido.

-Las bolas son demasiado grandes para mi Eduard, así que las cambiaré por unos pitillos de crema-pidió sonriendo y Lily casi ríe por el pedido de la anciana.

Las formas de masitas dulces eran algo pervertidas.

**N/A:** Buenas noches, tarde o día según donde estén. Estoy feliz por las críticas. Aquí respondo las anónimas:

J**oanna Lupin:** Sí que a veces los adolescentes son crueles pero lo exageré a lo película americana..con animadoras creídas y superficiales. Ese mi aditivo. Me alegro que te haya gustado, un beso!

**Cronos Wife**:Que lindo que me sigas hasta aquí! Si, el cabello de Freedie me hizo recordar a James..aunque la actriz q sería Lily no tanto. Un beso enorme!

**Thinkerbell**: Otra alegría por aquí. Si, tengo esos dos usuarios por no sé que razón jaja solo me gustó el otro nombre. Edité pequeñas cosas y algo más que en los capítulos siguientes verás. Prometo. Un beso!

Quería aclarar algo que por ahí leí..no fue mi intención describir a Lily como un adefesio..pero me pareció importante remarcar el gran cambio que tendrá a lo largo del fic( estoy adelantando cosillas con esto q digo). Mas allá que James la llame" mamarracho" y demás, o yo la describa así, es por la razón que antes le mencioné. No quiero que interfieran mis gustos personales por que lejos estoy de eso. Een este capítulo por ejemplo me refiero a The Center Hole como un lugar" escalofriante" para James o Peter, gente con aficiones como el deporte u otras cosas, pero no bohemios y filósofos como Lily. Imagínenselo como un lugar de esos de New York donde recitan poesías, tocan músicos callejeros y pasan cine independiente.

Espero que les guste..LA COSA SE PONE PICANTE para nuestro amigo Potter.

_Un beso tan grande como la estupidez de James por hacer la apuesta._

Lali Evans


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** **Los personajes principales (James, Lily, Remus, Peter Petigrew y Sirius, como algún otro vinculado el mundo mágico de Harry Potter) pertenecen a J K Rowling y a Warner BROS. Los utilizo para mis fics sin esperar nada a cambio( sin fines de lucro) La trama de esta historia pertenece a la película "She´s all that"(Ella lo es todo o Alguien como tu) del director Robert Iscove, del guión de Lee Fleming Jr. Estas tramas e ideas de la historia, tanto como algunos escenarios son propiedad de Miramax Films y los utilizo sin fines de lucro, solo por mi propia diversión y la de mis lectores. Debo aclarar que los nombres no son iguales a los de la película, y el de los escenarios diálogos, propiedad del señor Lee Fleming Jr guionista de la película, no son tal cual salen en la película y he modificado algunas situaciones. **

**Capitulo III**

El Center Hole era el lugar donde ninguna persona popular, o normal, encajaría. Empezando por el lugar donde se hallaba, entre dos callejones oscuros y solitarios en una de las zonas peores y malvivientes de todo Londres.

Se hallaba cerca de las Universidades de Cine, Teatro, Literatura y Arte en general, siendo la cueva nocturna de todos aquellos "freak" que vestían pasados de moda y eran de carácter extravagante.

Cuando James Potter llegó al lugar en su jeep color rojo, varios voltearon a verlo, preguntándose por que alguien "normal estaba en aquel antro. Todos vestían de colores llamativos o bien todo de negro, como Lily evans a veces solía hacerlo.

Se topó con algunos que llevaban libros para recitar y algunos cubiertos de pintura. Otros con instrumentos musicales a punto de entrar en aquella cueva cuya puerta era un portón negro y descuidado con un cartel luminoso pero pequeño que rezaba "The Center Hole".

Suspiró y divisó a su alrededor, donde había unas cuantas motos y chatarras estacionadas, por si veía a Lily, pero no la vio hasta que entró al lugar.

Estaba a un lado del mediano escenario( que era un par de tablas por sobre el piso sucio) acomodando algunas telas sobre ella y una chica más. Lucía como siempre, encajando en aquel lugar perfectamente, con una musculosa negra que dejaba ver que tenía brazos musculosos pero femeninos y un pantalón ancho del mismo color. Su cabello estaba enmarañado como siempre y llevaba esos anteojos de montura negra que tanto la afeaban.

Por que vamos, que James usaba anteojos que sabía lo que era sufrir por eso, pero a veces usaba lentillas de contacto y le sentaba bien. Además sus anteojos eran más finos y normales que los de Lily, que debía de tenerlos desde los ocho años.

Habrá que trabajar duro se dijo a sí mismo y se sentó en una de las tantas mesas de madera del bar.

-Amigos-dijo un chico rubio y con varios aretes en la nariz y orejas-Hoy comenzaremos con la interpretación del cuadro más famoso de Ottman Nebratzki, "El sucesor", para luego seguir con una de las tantas poesías de Marion Umbrie, recitada por Félix Excelor y compañía-señaló el rubio con la mirada a una de las primera mesas.

Se podría decir que era el anfitrión de esa noche por que estaba hablando por micrófono y lucía una túnica color negra completa, dando a entender que él también participaba del número.

Un aplauso se escuchó vagamente y el anfitrión se colocó una máscara blanca que tenia las mejillas coloradas y un chupete en la boca. Era la cara de un bebé.James pudo ver a Lily con una máscara color roja sangre y una túnica del mismo color.

-Enterrados están en las más profundas tinieblas de este mundo..-comenzó a relatar una voz al momento que varias luces caían sobre el escenario, mostrando una lápida con algo de tierra esparcida abajo.-..Están escaecidos en los cimientos de esta tierra, pero sus almas están en el cielo, en el Edén del más allá.-Unas personas con túnicas avanzaron hacia las luces pero luego se volvieron a la oscuridad-..Pero ella no estará en el Edén, sino infierno, tierra de Mandinga..-Lily y algunos más salieron y comenzaron a danzar bajo las luces rojas y negras alrededor de la tumba-..Su alma podrida nunca descansará en paz, nunca bajo el manto de culpa y remordimientos..

-Ahora viene la parte de Mike-anunció una voz femenina a su lado. James volteó a verla y se topó con una chiquilla de cabellos negros y rostro pálido. Era espeluznante de solo verla.-Es genial. Oh, si, el mejor intérprete que he visto-alucinó la chica con los ojos bien abiertos y rostro perturbado de la emoción. James volvió a ver el número y vio al supuesto Mikel, que era el anfitrión, haciendo como un pájaro en medio de muchas personas vestidas con las túnicas blancas.

Frunció el cejo a ver como Lily, luego de dos chicas más, frotaba su cuerpo alrededor del de Mike y luego de alejaba como saltando.

-..El feto flota, vuela..la atormenta-recitaba la voz pausadamente-Atormenta a la madre que nunca conoció, levantándose de entre la sangre que corría por sus venas y ahora no existe.-Las de las túnicas rojas se escondieron de nuevo y James pudo ver como Lily y otras chicas, ya con solo la ropa, se acercaban a tomar algo a una mesa cercana.

Dejando de ver el numero y queriendo alejarse lo más que podía de aquella chiquilla lunática, se acercó a ellas. Llamó a Lily por el hombro.

-Hola Lily, ¿Cómo estás?-preguntó galantemente y recibió la mirada odiosa de las dos acompañantes de Lily, claramente más hostiles que la pelirroja-Wow, eso ha sido..-buscó la palabra para aquel número inentendible para él-..interesante.

-¡Emergiendo, están emergiendo!-seguía recitando la voz ahora con más potencia y James pudo ver de reojo como más chicos con máscaras de bebés salían a escena-¡Desenterrando su pasado para vengarse! ¡Surgiendo..de..!

-Ah, si, entonces si has entendido bien..¿Qué mensaje deja Nebratzki en esta obra?-inquirió Lily, a la cual James pudo ver con detenimiento. Cuando se dio vuelta no llevaba las gafas y sus ojos, verde esmeraldas, brillaron a penas contra la poca luz que había en el bar. Sus amigas tenían una estampa de burla en el rostro y Lily de expectación, a la cual agregó socarronería.

Pero James, el cual sabía mucho de arte en serio, no se dejó amedrentar por ese par de raritas.

-Nebratzki transmite el sufrimiento del bebé antes de nacer, asesinado por su madre que será presa de los remordimientos hasta el día que se muera-explicó con suavidad y acercándose cada vez más a la anonadada Lily-Además de insinuar que ella se irá al mismo infierno y que su hijo, entre muchos más abortados, será un ángel que se vengará de ella.

-¡Silencio, silencio, quieto silencio!-susurró la voz y todos se congelaron en el escenario-La muerta y la culpa vendrán por ella algún día. Sus hijos se vengarán por ese mal cometido. Acaerá sobre ella el poder divino del Edén..-Una luz total cayó sobre el escenario y un sonido a respiración hizo eco en el bar-Ella entrará en pánico y morirá. Inhala, exhala, inhala, exhala..eso hará mientras el Edén la alcanza y haga justicia con ella-Varias personas comenzaron a respirar como narraba la voz y luego una sola luz tenue cayó sobre la lápida y la tumba. Todo lo demás quedó en una profunda oscuridad y Mike, con la careta de bebé, se encimó casi acostado a la tumba-El Edén hará justifica y el dolor será el sucesor de esa vida asesinada-Todos estallaron en aplausos, más vigorosos que la primera vez, y Lily volteó a ver a James con una mirada escéptica.

-A ver niñito artístico..-dijo sonriendo con maldad-Ven conmigo-lo tomó de volandas por la muñeca y lo llevó al costado del escenario. Lo dejó ahí unos segundos, donde James parecía no entender nada y volvió con una sonrisa más acentuada-Si subes ahí mismo y demuestras saber de arte como lo que dices saber, juro que debatiremos como tú quieras-manifestó con entusiasmo a que el chico fracasara.

James, que estaba pálido del terror que lo carcomía, negó con la cabeza pero era demasiado tarde. Mike, el supuesto anfitrión, ya lo había anunciado como un invitado de Lily quien es nuevo en el movimiento". Y la pelirroja se había ido casi corriendo hacia la mesa donde sus amigas lo veían con sorna.

-Vamos, ve-animó un chico tras las cortinas. Era el musicalizador. James suspiró y se tocó los bolsillos de los pantalones.¿Qué tenía ahí que podía serle de ayuda? Su teléfono celular y la billetera. No, dinero no usaría en ese momento, aunque siempre podía pagarle a alguien para que lo hiciera por él.

Estuvo tentado de proponérselo a el chico de la música pero lo descartó cuando halló las llaves de su jeep.

Con eso podía hacer un juego de algo y salir aireado, pero no bien parado del asunto.

**LJLJLJLJLJ**

-Buenas..noches-comenzó James con mucho nerviosismo en la voz. Sentía un nudo de nervios y miedo en la boca del estómago, pero suspiró varias veces y se acercó el micrófono.-Soy James, y he sido seguidor del arte por mucho tiempo..años tal vez, pero no me había animado nunca a..pues..-miró a Lily, quien sonreía con sus compañeras. Estaba haciéndolo pasar vergüenza y lo estaba disfrutando tanto o más que una película con palomitas de maíz-..enseñar todo lo que he aprendido, pero gracias a mi amiga personal, Lily Evans-la señaló, y esta roja como un tomate, se escondió tras una de sus compañeras-Vamos, Lily, no te escondes, todos saben quién eres y lo buena que eres en esto del arte..Bien, gracias a esta tímida chica, yo he tenido el valor suficiente para dar a conocer mi arte.

-Maldito condenado-susurró entre dientes la pelirroja ante la risa burlona de sus dos amigas.

Ella las miró con mordacidad y estas se callaron, viendo de nuevo a James.

-Yo soy jugador de Soccer, lo que es un arte también por que la pelota es como..como..un pincel..sí, como un pincel con el cual vamos componiendo una pieza de arte, pero sobre la cancha de Soccer. Y es una sensación indescriptible cuando acabamos la obra, aunque nos felicite la critica o nos rechace, sin importar si ganamos o perdimos, el hecho de estar allí..-pisó con fuerza el escenario y pegó dos patadas-..pisar ese suelo..es impresionante. Y como para hacerles entender la sensación que vivo en la chancha, estas llaves-Las arrojó al aire y las volvió a agarrar-Son como una pelota, por que con ella puedo armar un gran partido, una fabulosa jugada, un momento inolvidable que representa drama o alegría, una hermosa pieza de arte sobre el césped verde y corto..Y estas llaves..-volvió a arrojarlas y la atrapó más rápido que antes-..son el camino para abrir una puerta, para abrir o cerrar un futuro, para crear o borrar un destino, un lugar o un espacio que puede ser una gran vivencia, una experiencia fantástica o horrible. Y eso es como una pieza de arte..Abrir un futuro positivo-cogió una llave e hizo como si abriera algo en el aire-..o un futuro horrible. Nosotros tenemos la chance de crear, imaginar y si queremos, cerrar-giró la llave en sentido contrario, cerrando, como si de una puerta invisible se tratase-..un futuro que no nos gusta, que nos hace sufrir, como el destruir una pieza de arte que no nos convence, por que de eso se trata la vida, el arte, de tomar decisiones. De ir para la izquierda o la derecha.-hizo un salto pequeño a un lado y al otro- Adelante o atrás-hizo lo mismo-..De tomar un camino u el otro..de cerrar-hizo un ademán con la llave-..o abrir. De eso se trata el arte, amigos, querer meter y anotar un gol o dejarlo pasar, de hacer una obra de arte impresionante o algo mediocre, de querer ser reconocido o no, de amar u odiar sabiendo que siempre es mejor la primer cosa-Suspiró, y bajó la cabeza en agradecimiento. Todos aplaudieron en ese momento para sorpresa del moreno que levantó la vista, asombrado. Entre ellos estaba la misma Lily, que aplaudía con un gesto de molestia en el rostro, pero aplaudía al final, reconociéndole el esfuerzo.

-Bien por ti, amigo-felicitó el musicalizar palmeando su espalda al salir del escenario. James asintió y al salir un par más de personas lo felicitaron hasta llegar la mesa de Lily donde sus amigas lo vieron ahora con ojos coquetos. James sonrió, divertido de lo que una buena impresión y una gran mentira podían lograr en las mujeres.

-No puedo creer lo que hiciste-terció Lily tomando un poco de soda-Fue..interesante-opinó haciendo la cabeza a un lado-Aunque dudo que sepas lo que acabas de hacer.

-Para serte sincero..-dijo James acercándose a ella-..Ni yo mismo sé lo que hize..-Lily asintió con una sonrisita de suficiencia y vio su reloj pulsera.-¿Es tarde para ti?-preguntó James poniéndose la chaqueta al ver que ella hacía lo mismo.-Puedo llevarte a tu casa, si quieres..

-No, gracias-exclamó con la cartera cruzada-Me gusta caminar.

-Pero..es..

-¿Tarde y de noche?-se burló ella con una expresión de burla en los labios-Soy grandecita, Potter. Adiós chicas-se despidió con la mano y salió del local. Apenas cruzó la puerta de salida una mano la hizo girar, ella, algo picada por que fuese James y quisiera llevar a casa o peor, debatir de arte, giró dispuesta a insultarlo pero se topó con Mike cara a cara.

-Lily,¿Tan rápido te vas?-preguntó, acorralándola por los brazos. Tenía los ojos algo desorbitados y olía al alcohol.-Yo tenía planeado quedarme un rato más, contigo..-se acercó más pero ella le corrió la cara-..si es posible.

-No va a ser posible-masculló asqueada y se escabulló por debajo de uno de los brazos del chico-Tengo prisa.

-Pero Lily..yo..

-Estamos apurados¿no oíste?-preguntó una voz detrás de Lily. Era James, quien la tomó de la muñeca y la sacó casi corriendo de aquel lugar. Mike sonrió sosamente y se desplomó sobre el suelo de sopetón.

Lily, quien llevaba varios minutos caminando rápido llevada por James, se soltó y lo vio con ojos extrañados.

-No sé por que me llevas así a rastras, Potter-masculló a la defensiva-No soy ninguna muñeca de trapo para que..

-Ese sujeto estaba molestándote y ..

-¡Soy grande, me sé cuidar yo solita!-vociferó, irritada. Odiaba esos tipejos que querían hacerse los protectores solo para ligarla.-Siempre me he cuidado sola y..

-No sé qué te pasa-terció voz firma firme, blandiendo un dedo-Pero solo quería llevarte a casa, y ser amable, no es para que te pongas así.

Lily lo miró unos segundos y se quedó callada. Era cierto; él estaba tratando de ser amable y ella solo estaba siendo descortés.

-Estuviste muy bien en eso de la representación-dijo él luego de un silencio incómodo entre los dos-Hasta ese Mike estuvo bien, aunque sea un idiota-Lily asintió y sonrió de lado, pero James no lo notó.

-Pues..gracias.-masculló por lo bajo y miró hacia sus alrededores-Debo irme ahora.

-Bien, si no quieres que te lleve a casa, aunque sea déjame que te acompañe hasta una calle iluminada-pidió sintiendo que no debía dejarle ir sola. No por que no fuera a saber defenderse, por que bien lo había hecho con aquel chico, Mike, pero era más una cuestión personal y masculina.

Ella asintió, lentamente, tras pensarlo un poco.

-¿Y..ahora te convenciste que sé algo sobre Arte?-preguntó James tratando de comenzar una conversación entre ellos.

-Bueno, no eres lo que se dice un conocer del Arte, pero te defiendes-opinó ella con honestidad-¿Qué sentiste cuando subiste allí arriba?

-Bueno..fue..-frunció el cejo, pensando.-..extraño, pero fue genial. Digo, es como cuando tienes la pelota en tus pies y estás a punto de armar una jugada o pasarle la pelota a un compañero para que haga historia solo con un gol.

-Oh, no sabía que significó tanto para ti-manifestó impresionada aunque preguntó, desconfiada-¿Alguna vez has estado frente a gran público, con escenario y todo?

-No, pero no tengo problemas para hacer discursos o actuar-explicó, más relajado-Así que si tu intención era avergonzarme, fue en vano-sonrió y ella se enrojeció por el pudor-Estoy bromeando-se apresuró a decir al verla algo sonrosada. Era la primera vez que ella lo hacía. Y lo asombró.

¿Cómo una chica tan dura y que conocía todo en la vida, como ella descostraba ser, podía sonrojarse solo por eso?

-Espera..-la detuvo James en medio de la acera. La miró de frente y se acercó y alejó muchas veces. Lily lo veía impaciente y estaba comenzando a enojarse-¿Siempre usas esos anteojos?

-¿Qué?-preguntó, desconcertada. O era idiota o comía la cabeza para hacer aquellas preguntas.

-Te pregunté si siempre usas esos lentes..-repitió, como si ella no lo hubiera entendido.

-Sí-respondió ella con los hombros en alto.-No sé por qué lo preguntas.

-Por que..-se acercó un poco y sacó los lentes de montura negra con delicadeza-Tienes ojos hermosos, Lily-dijo en voz casi susurrante, que no pretendía ser sensual ni con doble intención. Más bien, era de asombro por descubrir dos ojos verdes esmeralda.

-¿Estás bromeando, verdad?-inquirió ella mosqueada y tomó los lentes que el chico tenía en su mano. Se los colocó y comenzó a caminar con paso rápido, dejándolo rezagado. Este se apresuró y la alcanzó al paso.

-¿Nunca usaste lentes de contacto?-preguntó algo agitado por la corta pero ardua carrera hasta ella. Estaban en una esquina y faltaban pocas calles para la avenida, que estaba bastante iluminada a esas horas de la noche-Te quedarían..

-Los tengo, pero nos uso por que son incómodos-dijo ella simplemente sin verle y cruzó cuando el semáforo se puso en rojo.

-Pues, deberías usarlos por que tienes unos ojos realmente hermosos-repuso James viéndola pero ella parecía no oírle, por que seguía mirando afrente y caminando con prisa.

Pero se detuvo de repente y le miró con odio.

-Deja de tomar el pelo, Potter. Por favor-pidió en un susurro de casi súplica.

-Pero es la verdad, tienes ojos lindos y yo..

-¡Vamos! ¡Eso de que me toques la cara y me digas que tengo ojos lindos no me hará caer en tus redes! Así que si quieres saber de arte, buenísimo, sino, vete al demonio-insultó alzando una mano y siguió caminando, pero James la retuvo por el brazo-¿Qué demonios quieres ahora?

-Lo siento si te molesté con mi comentario, solo fue por curiosidad.

-Mira Potter-dijo ella en un suspiro de exasperación-Si quieres saber de Arte cuenta conmigo, pero si es para otra cosa, puede irte por donde viniste.

-Lo siento-se volvió a disculpar con una mano en el aire-Solo se me salió ese comentario ¿Si? No quise seducirte ni mucho menos molestarte.

-Esta bien-asintió con la cabeza y siguió caminando hasta una de las principales calles de la ciudad. Allí había farolas altas, por lo que estaba bien iluminada y algunas personas esperando los últimos autobuses de la noche-Hasta aquí llego, adiós-se despidió volteando un poco y doblando hacia la derecha.

-Adiós, Lily-saludó James quedamente con una mano. Ese comentario se le había salido de verdad, no era por mera adulación para conseguir más rápido la apuesta.

Tenía hermosos ojos, en realidad.

**LJLJLJLJLJ**

**N.A:** Hola muggles y magos, metamorfomagos/as, Skibs y...Filch( aah lo re descriminaba XD) espero que les guste este capítulo. Lo tenía escrito y he modificado algunas partes. Quiero decirles que voy lento pero iré redactando grandes avances en la relación Lily James. Gracias por las críticas. Las anónimas las responderé en el capi que viene. Un beso a todos/as!

Una review equivale a que James te diga que tienes hermosos ojos. De regalo un par de lentes de contacto :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo IV**

**Soundtrack**** remendado:** One by Demian Rice

Salir con una superestrella del momento, como era Elvis Gallager, tenía además de ventajas, sus desventajas. Y eso era lo que Samantha estaba comenzando a conocer.

Además de pasearse en nuevos convertibles, tomar sol junto a una lujosa piscina, ver televisión en una tele de pantalla grande y ser la envidia de toda fémina de la nación, debía soportar las groserías y asuntos superficiales de Elvis.

Primero era el gas o "flatulencia" como decía ella, ahora, era la falta de apetito sexual del chico para con ella, que tanto le había atraído desde un principio.

-Aquí viene..-exclamó corriendo la cabeza de la chica de su pecho, el cual estaba besando, y tomando el control remoto-Aquí vienen de esa revista y les cuento mi historia de vida. ¡Soy un actor de la gran puta!

Samantha no le oía sino que comenzó a besar salivosamente su pecho de nuevo, mientras que en la pantalla del televisor aparecía una entrevista en casa de Elvis, donde un reportero le preguntaba como había sido su vida anteriormente.

"La verdad es que..nunca tuve amigos verdaderos.." comenzó a decir con los ojos vidriosos y los dedos juntos en el comienzo de la nariz .."Nunca tuve primos, hermanos, ni siquiera…compañeros de estudio. Nadie nunca quiso vivir conmigo..y..ni siquiera sé como comportame con todos ustedes.."farfulló con fingido pesar."Y eso que son solo cinco personas, metidas en mi casa..yo..no sé como.." se cortó dado a la emoción sobreactuada que hizo reír levemente a todos los presentes, incluido el camarógrafo, que movió ligeramente la cámara.

El periodista preguntó como había sido su niñez y la relación con su familia, por lo que Elvis levantó la azul mirada y esbozó una sonrisa estúpida que pretendía ser melancólica.

"Nadie en mi familia me consideró importante, nunca" musitó con tristeza.

-Esta es la parte donde me pongo llorón-manifestó contento tomando la mano de su chica, que estaba en su cuello y haciéndola ver hacia la televisión. Ella rodó los ojos y volvió a besarle el cuello.

"Mis padres siempre pensaron que era frío y sin corazón, pero no saben como soy.. en realidad" puntualizó con un suspiro de doloroso recuerdo.."Debajo de todo este..gran y atractivo chico, late algo..grande, bien grande" agregó tocándose el pecho en el lugar del corazón y entrecerrando los ojos.

En el televisor se vio un Elvis tomando un minicasette y poniéndolo en un reproductor. Al minuto apareció otro Elvis, más joven y delgado, descubriendo a un primo menor revolviendo su clóset.

-¡Eyy!-lo llamó tomándolo por la remera-¿Qué crees que haces? ¡Ese es mi suéter!-lo reprendió, colorado por la furia.

"¿Ven a lo que me refiero?" preguntó, el Elvis de la televisión, en tono sufrido"Esto me pasaba todo el tiempo cuando era niño"

-¿Quieres detenerte?-preguntó algo picado por tener todo el cuello y parte del pecho baboseado con la saliva de su chica-Es muy lindo tenerte aquí, pero no quiero oler a saliva. Tengo una cita con los de Placement a las dos-explicó corriendo a la chica de su pecho-Ahora mira..es la mejor parte.

En la televisión aparecía un Elvis totalmente enojado arrojando las cosas a su primo que lo miraba asustado.

-¡Soy un tremendamente merecedor de un Oscar!-festejó haciendo que la chica lo mirara mosqueada y se levantara para irse. Era un insensible y un gran idiota. ¿Cómo era posible que ese ridículo reality fuera más importante que tener sexo con ella?

"Ese día mi tía, la hermana de mi madre y madre de ese estúpido niño lleno de espinillas que quería robar mi ropa, se las vio conmigo" recordó Elvis apesumbrado y el video mostró un chico gritándole a una mujer en la cocina de su casa cosas como "Qué tu mequetrefe hijo no toque más mi armario " o "No te metas con mi ropa fashion, por Dios", que hizo sonreír al Elvis acostado y no oyó el portazo que pegó su novia al salir de su departamento.

**LJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJ**

Tras el desplante de la noche anterior y recordando como había empezado con el pie izquierdo, James Potter decidió que no podía perder la apuesta. No era solo por que quería "vengarse" en algún sentido de Samantha, sino que también quería que lo reconocieran, más de lo que ya lo hacían, como el que pudo convertir el sapo en princesa. Quería más admiración de la ya tenida y además, todo lo que le supusiera un reto o una aventura le atraía. Y Lily Evans fue eso desde un principio para él.

Así que sin pensarlo tomó las llaves de su Jeep y comenzó a conducir hasta casa de la familia Evans.

De coincidencia,no estaba tan lejos de la suya y había conseguido la dirección del amigo gordito de Lily, el tal Peter.

Se recordó el nombre del chico muchas veces, pues ella se había dado cuenta que no lo recordaba desde el primer momento. A veces sí que recordaba los nombres y para parecer importante se hacía el que no los recordaba, pero otras veces, era de verdad.

Al doblar en una esquina y encontrar el número de la casa de Lily, la cual era de césped verde y plantas cortadas armoniosamente,, retrocedió al encontrar a un hombre de cuarenta y pocos lavando su camioneta, la cual era algo vieja pero tenía su esplendor y un logo de "Limpieza LL" en sus puertas. James supuso que por "Lily" y por alguna otra hija.

No se hizo para atrás y menos cuando vio a Peter, el cual era su amigo ahora, charlar con el hombre amistosamente. Comenzó a caminar hacia ellos y saludó a Peter con un choque de puños cerrados.

-Gran vehículo-mintió el chico con una sonrisa creíble, como si fuese la mejor camioneta que hubiese visto. No era nada comparada a los autos de último modelo de los socios de su padre, pero era un medio de transporte y tiraba para algo.-¿Cuántos caballos?

-Unos..quinientos, creo-musitó el hombre mirando al vehículo con admiración. Limpió el vidrio con un trapo viejo y miró de nuevo al chico-Seis pistones, tracción delantera, gasolero-comentó y James supo que lo tenía en la manga.

-James Potter-se presentó con una mano estirada en el aire que luego fue estrechada por el cuarentón hombre-¿Qué modelo es?

-Noventa y cinco-contó el hombre con melancolía y Peter le puso una mano en el hombro-La compré cuando me enteré que Lidia se estaba por morir. Ella siempre quiso tener una de estas..y parte de mi, también. Tu también tienes ahí algo¿Eh?-preguntó el hombre, señalando el Jeep que James había adquirido de su padre meses antes. No lo usaba muy a menudo, dado que la gasolina debía salir de su bolsillo, pero para salir con amigos y alguna que otra cita, lo empleaba.

-Regalo de cumpleaños-explicó James y miró al hombre con interés al ver que sacaba una especie de protector genital de la parte de atrás del vehículo-Tengo un negocio de limpieza de piscinas. Los otros días fui a una residencia universitaria y saqué esto-explicó con diversión-Pero no es nada comparado con lo que a veces encuentro en otros lados.

En ese momento salió de la casa un chico de unos doce años, cabello castaño oscuro y ojos verdes como los de Lily, pero más oscuros. Era Setter, el hermano menor, que había comenzado la escuela secundaria ese año.

-James-saludó el menor con un choque de manos. Lo conocía de un lugar de videojuegos del centro de la ciudad, y se saludaban siempre que se veían. El moreno se sorprendió que Lily fuera hermana de alguien normal, pero luego se reprendió mentalmente por ello.-¿Quieres jugar algo? Tengo el nuevo Gigger 02, con sonido audio.

-Quizás más tarde.

-Adora ese juego-acotó el padre de Lily, cosa que James supuso, con fastidio. Al momento una voz salió de la entrada de la casa. Era Lily, reprendiendo a su hermano.

-¿Qué hice?-preguntó Setter, confundido.

-No tú, tonto, él-apuntó Lily a James, el cual hizo la misma pregunta que Setter.-Ven, hablemos-ordenó la chica picada llamándolo hacia un arbusto lejos de su familia. Setter quiso acercarse a escuchar, pero su padre le pidió ayuda con unas cosas de la camioneta.-¿Qué haces aquí?-preguntó con fastidio y James buscó a Peter con la mirada. Se había esfumado en cuanto apareció Lily y nadie lo había notado.

-Vengo a verte ya que me esquivas desde lo de anoche-explicó James como si fuera obvio-Esta mañana en el colegio ni me miraste.

-No es cierto-se defendió Lily-Además, estaba ocupada.

-Ocupada no, asustada más bien-atacó James. Estaba dispuesto a tocarle el talón de Aquiles hasta que ella cediera con él. Sintió que además de la apuesta, había algo más que le parecía interesante de ella y quería saber qué era. Primero habían sido sus ojos, ahora creía que habían más cosas misteriosas sobre Lily, como por ejemplo esa barrera que creaba con la gente, los pocos amigos que tenía y lo retraída que era.-Te escapas solo por que un chico te dijo que tienes ojos lindos.

-No es cierto-volvió a decir y bajó la mirada. No llevaba los lentes de montura negra y se avergonzó de no hacerlo, porque de esa manera James podía ver sus ojos completamente para quizás, solo quizás, volver a halagárselos.

-Sí, lo es. Estabas aterrada por solo un cumplido.-puntualizó contundente. Lily tragó saliva y desvió la mirada, delatándose.-Pero si te molestan, no más cumplidos-exclamó, batiendo las manos en el aire.- Ahora, a lo que vengo-agregó y preguntó-¿Quieres ir a la playa?-Lily miró a James y a su Jeep alternativamente.

¿De qué iba todo aquello? ¿Para qué alguien como él querría conquistar a alguien como ella? Primero con lo de "querer hablar sobre Arte", que obviamente era una excusa; segundo con lo de los ojos hermosos y ahora con lo de la playa. ¿Qué escondía James detrás de todo eso? No lo comprendía, pero sentía algo de debilidad e interés por decirle "Sí" e ir con él a la playa.

-Creí que querías hablar conmigo sobre Arte-terció contrario a lo que su corazón y mente le decían. No podía creer, ni en un universo paralelo al suyo, que alguien como Potter quisiera conocer a alguien como ella. No por que tuviera el autoestima baja ni se menospreciara, pero se sentía estúpida junto a alguien como él y a veces aborrecía a los jóvenes superficiales y chulos.

James encajaba en ese grupo, incluso tenía amigos de ese estilo, pero ese no era su perfil. Con él se podía hablar de casi todo y no era un chulo tonto, como lo era Samantha, su antigua novia.

A Lily se le cruzó una idea descabellada por la cabeza. ¿Acaso James no estaría burl…? No, no podía ser tan cruel y llegar tan lejos. ¿Aparte para qué querría burlarse de ella? No la conocía hasta hace unos días y nunca había hecho algo para que él le hiciera tal cosa. Así que borró la ridícula idea de su cabeza y miró a James de nuevo.

-Sí, quería hablar de Arte contigo, pero además me caes bien-acotó con credibilidad. ¿Acaso había algo de cierto en sus palabras? James lo sintió así en parte.¿Acaso Lily Evans le interesaba para algo más que una apuesta?-No eres como mis otros amigos…Así que..¿Quieres ir a la playa?

-No-dijo rápidamente-Sí-soltó y se maldijo por dentro por ser tan débil-No, claro que no-contestó con contundencia frunciendo el cejo.

-No te creo si me dices que odias la playa, todo el mundo adora las olas, el sol y..

-Cuando era pequeña me insolé y casi termino internada en el hospital-contó Lily-La arena me da comezón en la pìel y las olas me causan mareo. No creo que el mar sea un sitio limpio para sumergirse y..

-Entiendo-terció con una sentada de cabeza y se volteó para hablar con Setter-¡Ey! ¿Qué pasó con ese Gigger 2? Quiero oír ese sonido audio y ver ese programa 3D para..

-¿Qué crees que haces?-increpó, en voz baja-Eso es querer llevarme a la playa por la moral.

-Será una tarde llena de Gigger 02-le dijo James con una sonrisa de niño bueno. Lily chilló de la rabia por lo bajo y lo miró con odio.

-¡Nadie te ha invitado!

-Sí, Setter, mi amigo personal, lo hizo-explicó socarronamente-Tu hermano y yo somos amigos desde..

-¡Te desinvito, entonces!-farfulló, mosqueada y desde lejos su hermano se quejó.-¡Cállate enano!

-Será una larga y placentera tarde de Gigger 02.-exclamó con diversión James-Y creo que tu padre podría enseñarme más cosas que rescata de las piscinas-agregó y el padre de Lily levantó un pulgar en el aire, como estando de acuerdo.

-Maldito chantajista-farfulló con los ojos entrecerrados-Iré por mi traje de baño.

**LJLJLJLLJLJLJLJJLJ**

La playa más cercana al centro de Londres era un club privado donde el río golpeaba en unas pierdas grandes colocadas a propósito y arena artificial que era bastante similar a la verdadera. No importaba si fuera una playa natural o hecha, solo importaba el gran sol que se imponía en el cielo despejado y la gran cantidad de gente sumergida hasta la cintura en el río.

-Lindo día-comentó James, dado al silencio que se había formado desde que se subieron al Jeep. Lily seguía picada y quería ablandarla, tratar de pasarla bien y por qué no, seguir conociendo a aquella chica tan misteriosa la cual llevaba un jean largo y una remera negra. Los lentes de montura habían vuelto a cubrir sus brillantes ojos y una carpeta grande colgaba de una mano.

-Mira el agua..-indico Lily deteniéndose a mirar al río que pegaba en olas contras las piedras-¿Tienes idea de cuantas fábricas desembocan sus químicos en este río? Ni siquiera las manifestaciones han llamado la atención de alguien importante.

-¿Puedes..solo relajarte?-propuso James colocando una mano sobre un hombro de había hecho sin pensar y Lily respingó levemente al sentir el contacto. La asustó un poco, pero no se movió-Sé que hay muchos problemas que agobian al mundo y a tu cabeza, pero olvídalos por un minuto.

-Yo me olvido de las cosas-se defendió y lo miró, haciendo que el chico se diera cuenta de su mano en su hombro y la alejara-Como por ejemplo, me olvidé que no debería haber venido a aquí.-se volteó con intenciones de irse pero James la detuvo.

-Lo siento, no debí..

-¡Ey, Bandido!-un grito y unas manos saludándolo desde una escalera cercana llamaron la atención del chico que soltó a Lily como si su cuerpo quemara. Era Sirius, que sostenía una pelota de playa en las manos, junto a Remus, Peter, y dos chicas más.-¡Bandido!

-Bingo-susurró James algo avergonzado que lo vieran en compañía de Lily, la cual lo observó por unos segundos y bufó, con la cabeza agachada. Se dio cuenta de lo que había sentido el chico y se sintió estúpida. Debió haberle dejado jugado el estúpido videojuego con su hermano menor y haberse ido de su casa.

Pero tal vez hubiera sido peor y se asociaba con su familia. Tal vez lo vería en casa seguido y sería como un hijo más para su padre. No, había hecho bien en ir a la playa, dentro de las posibilidades que el chantajista de James le había dado.-Lily, mira-llamó su atención y humedeció su lengua con saliva-Sé que quizás hay cosas que te incomodan pero quiero conocerte mejor, me caes bien y..

-¿Quieres ser mi amigo?-exclamó, con sarcasmo-¿Por qué alguien como..?

-No seas tonta-cortó James-Quiero ser tu amigo, si, me caes bien y quiero conocer gente….diferente-explicó y al ver que ella fruncía el cejo, aclaró-Sin ofender. Digo gente diferente por que el tipo de chicas con las que tengo relación..-miró a Geri y Wendy, las cuales estaban prendadas de sus amigos-..son tonta y superficiales. Quiero tener amigas como tú, con las que se puede sostener una conversación sin que salte el tema hombres, sexo o maquillaje-Lily sonrió de medio lado y James supo que estaba persuadiéndola de sus intenciones-En serio, quiero tener aunque sea una amiga normal.-Lily miró hacia los amigos de James que venían hacia ellos y se reían de algo que Sirius había dicho-Y si somos amigos, tarde o temprano debemos encontrarnos con ellos.

Lily lo miró un segundo y asintió con la cabeza, no muy decidida. James sonrió y la tomó del brazo para ir hacia donde estaba el grupo de jóvenes poniendo sombrillas y dejando congeladoras con bebidas.

-Llamé a tu casa, Bandido-exclamó Sirius luego de saludar a James con su saludo característico-Y Just me dijo que habías venido aquí..-Geri fue hacia Sirius y lo tomó por la cintura-Así que hice un par de llamados y aquí estamos.-Remus saludó a James también y Peter a lo lejos, levantó una mano-Muchas mujeres han perdido su virginidad aquí, Evans-terció con malicia y Geri soltó una risita, pegándole una colleja a Sirius por lo grosero.

-Perdona a esta bestia-intervino Remus con una sonrisa avergonzada-El traje de baño le queda algo ajustado y tiene a Geri al lado. Soy Remus Lupin-se presentó y Lily le estrechó la mano.

-Sé quién eres-acotó Lily con simpatía. Remus era uno de los pocos chicos populares de la secundaria con los cuales se podía hablar y saluda normalmente. No insultaba ni humillaba a nadie como a veces hacían Sirius o James y tampoco molestaba o dividía a la secundaria en clases sociales. Remus simplemente estaba en su mundo de estudio, alguna que otra novia y el deporte.-Segundo promedio de la clase-explicó Lily y Remus asintió algo abochornado que lo identificara por ello.

-¿Eres Liby, verdad?-preguntó Wendy con una mano en la cintura de Remus-Libi Edans.

-Lily Evans-corrigió Lily al tiempo que James iba a bajar más cosas de la camioneta de los chicos junto a Peter y a Sirius. Wendy soltó a Remus que la corrió con ganas, por lo que Lily supuso que se la tiraba solo por tirársela y no por que le gustara realmente.

Wendy estiró su toalla sobre la blanca arena junto a Geri, quien miró una o dos veces a Lily con una expresión de sorna en los labios.

La pelirroja se preguntó que demonios hacía allí, pretendiendo ser amiga de James pero decidió no darle importancia a esas dos chicas y se sentó algo alejada de ellas con la carpeta de dibujo abierta sobre sus piernas.

-Parece que el tiempo de luto ha finalizado-comentó Wendy colocándose unas gafas de sol que Lily imaginó que costarían unos diez sueldos de ella en la cafetería.

-¿Tiempo de luto?-inquirió Lily, confundida. Se reprendió internamente al instante, por que había decidido no darles atención a esas dos, pero lo había hecho involuntariamente.

-Claro, sin Samantha como novia, James está disponible, con el camino libre-explicó Geri untándose bronceador solar en el estómago. Lily pensó que era el abdomen más formado que había visto en una mujer y supuso que se mataba en el gimnasio. Lo contrario de ella, que no tenía ni un solo músculo, siendo toda flácida y todo el cuerpo blanco, no bronceado como Wendy.

Más insignificante se sintió cuando Wendy se sacó la remera y se quedó en biquini, mostrando su busto formado y exuberante.

-Y por supuesto que ya lo aprovechaste¿O no, Lily?-inquirió Geri sonriendo morbosamente-¿O me vas a negar que son novios?-acusó y se puso los lentes de sol-¿Ya te lo follaste?

-¡No!-negó Lily con la boca en una mueca de asco-Por Dios, ni siquiera salimos. Somos solo amigos.-explicó preguntándose como dos chicas como esas podrían suponer que James podía salir con ella. No se asemejaba ni un ápice a Samantha o al estilo de chica que el chico algo impensable y se estaban burlando de ella.

No quiso pensar en ello y comenzó a sentir calor, por lo que se sacó la playera negra y el pantalón, quedando solo en una malla enteriza color negro. No le gustaba vestir mucho de negro, dado a su pelirrojo cabello y blanca piel, que hacían mala combinación, pero prefería eso a vestir colores estrambóticos que no la harían pasar desapercibida.

Wendy le pegó un codazo a Geri que ahogó una risita burlesca y bajando por la escalera, Sirius soltó un silbidito de admiración.

-¡Bandido, qué tetas tiene la freak del Arte!-felicitó cargando una silla plegable y mirando con lívido a Lily-¿Quién lo hubiera dicho? ¡Hasta parece una chica!

Remus negó con la cabeza y continuó bajando la escalera. Lily Evans era una chica normal, aunque Sirius ahora se viniera a dar cuenta de ello. No creía que la apuesta fuera buena idea pero por otro lado, al ver a James verla tan fijamente, sonrió de medio lado y comenzó a cambiar de parecer.

Quizás James Potter realmente estaba interesándose en alguien como Lily. Y de hecho lo estaba haciendo.

**/**

**NA:** Hola lectores( las y los jaja) este capi me ha gustado por lo revelador. James está cambiando para bien. Espero q les guste y please, necesito del click en el botón de abajo para saberlo :) GRACIAS por seguirme en esta historia. Estoy adelantan capis y està buena la cosa. Un beeeso.

Ah por cierto, he exagerado como la miran y tratan Sirius, y Remus al principio. La creen una freak, no de su clase y la menosprecian. Después se daràn cuenta lo superficiales q habían sido. Lo veràn pronto.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Los personajes principales (James, Lily, Remus, Peter Petigrew y Sirius, como algún otro vinculado el mundo mágico de Harry Potter) pertenece Rowling y a Warner BROS. Los utilizo para mis fics sin esperar nada a cambio( sin fines de lucro) La trama de esta historia pertenece a la película "She´s all that"(Ella lo es todo o Alguien como tu) del director Robert Iscove, del guión de Lee Fleming Jr. Estas tramas e ideas de la historia, tanto como algunos escenarios son propiedad de Miramax Films y los utilizo sin fines de lucro, solo por mi propia diversión y la de mis lectores. Debo aclarar que los nombres no son iguales a los de la película, y el de los escenarios diálogos, propiedad del señor Lee Fleming Jr guionista de la película, no son tal cual salen en la película y he modificado algunas situaciones.**

**Soundtrack: **Maybe I´m Amazed by The Wings/ Paul McCartney

**Capítulo V**

James Potter la miró sentarse y colocarse el cuaderno entre las finas y blancas piernas. Tenía un cuerpo frágil y era algo encorvada, pero James supuso que era por que tenía vergüenza de su cuerpo. En especial de sus pechos, que eran de una talla normal, pero notorios en un cuerpo pequeño. La miró de nuevo, concentrándose en sus manos, dedos finos y su boca, pequeña y roja. Era linda, nada que la destacara del resto, como Geri, que estaba toda tonificada o Wendy, que tenía senos grandes.

Pero a él le llamaba la atención y Peter le colocó una mano en el hombro, haciéndolo voltear.

El chico sonrió como si hubiera visto lo mismo que él y continuó bajando hacia la playa, donde James divisó a Sirius acercándose hacia las chicas y recordó su comentario. ¿Quién lo hubiera dicho? ¡Hasta parece una chica!

Le molestó un poco, pues él hasta hacía horas atrás hubiera dicho lo mismo que había dicho Sirius, pero ahora estaba viendo la realidad.

Primero fueron los ojos verdes brillantes, ahora era la silueta frágil y pequeña. ¿Habían más cosas sobre Lily Evans que le seguirían llamando la atención?

-¿Piensan estar todo el día haciendo lo mismo?-preguntó remus, dirigiéndose hacia donde estaban las tres chicas. Lily le sonrió amablemente y siguió en su bosquejo de dibujo, mientras que las otras dos, con gafas de sol y bikinis casi diminutas, tomaban sol.

-Claro que no-repuso Wendy, mirándolo por encima de las gafas algo bajas-En veinte minutos tengo que acostarme boca abajo.

Remus rodó los ojos y lanzó una pelota de Voley por encima de sus hombros y la volvió a atrapar.

-¿Qué tal algo de Beach Voley, eh?

-No lo creo-respondió Wendy acomodándose los anteojos y Geri asintió, secundándola. Remus miró a Lily pero esta negó, con un dedo en el aire.

-Qué raro que no juegues, Libby-dijo Wendy, con una sonrisa socarrona-En gimnasia, hasta pareces una chica cuando corremos.

Geri lanzó una risa breve.

-¿Cómo te llamas en verdad, Libby? Por que no creo que ese sea tu nombre real..¿verdad?

-Es mi nombre real-contestó Lily con una leve punzada de malestar e incomodidad en su estómago-Y soy "Lily", no "Libby".

-Oh, perdón-respondió Wendy con falsa inocencia-De todos modos, sabes a lo que me refiero¿No?.

-Obviamente no-exclamó Lily con el cejo levemente fruncido. ¿Acaso estaba insinuando que era poco agraciada y femenina? Prefirió no saberlo y hacerse la tonta.-¡Remus!-llamó dejando la carpeta de lado y parándose-Trae aquí esa pelota.

Ambas chicas la vieron, sorprendidas, y la imitaron al ver cuantos chicos estaban jugando Beach Voley junto a Sirius, James y Remus.

-James, bandido-llamó Sirius entre risas con Geri colgada de su cuello, dándole húmedos besos que le daban cosquillas-Esta noche nos vemos en mi casa. Fiesta con alcohol "canilla libre".

-Sin padres-agregó Peter con un pulgar arriba y Remus asintió, pensando que se pegaría una gran borrachera esa noche y si daban los cálculos, acabar con Wendy o alguna chica linda en su cama.-¿No vemos esta noche, Lily?-preguntó Peter, gentilmente.

-No creo que..

-¡Oh, vamos!-insistió Remus con una mano en su hombro, Lily se sintió extraña ante tal manifestación de amistad, pero no se corrió-Las fiestas en casa de Sirius son las mejores de toda la secundaria.

-Todo Hogwarts High School estará allí-observó Wendy-Menos los "no populares", tú sabes.

Lily fruncido el cejo. Ella pertenecía a ese grupo y si iba a esa fiesta, estaría como sapo de otro poso, entre tanto popular.

Aunque James no era como ellos, y tras esas horas en la playa, Remus y Peter no le parecían tan desagradables. Los demás, dejaban mucho que desear.

Se sonrojó un poco al pensar que si iba, y estaba con James, no la pasaría tan mal después de todo.

-Cerveza, música, chicas..¿Qué más puedes pedir?-preguntó Remus con una sonrisa convincente. Wendy le pegó una colleja y este la miró, extrañado.

-Estás errado si crees que estarás con otra chica que no sea yo-observó mandonamente y se colgó de su cuello. Lily pensó que Remus parecía un árbol y la chica, un mono. James la miró y sonrió, dándole a entender que se había imaginando lo mismo.

-Los padres de Sirius son representantes de de Mercedes Benz-terció Geri al ver como Sirius cargaba las cosas en la camioneta. Lo veía con ambición y hasta con interés. Lily supuso que no era solo un buen polvo, sino un chofer para llevarla adonde quisiera y le hiciera regalos

-¿La marca de autos?-preguntó, impresionada. Sirius tenía un convertible de último modelo.

-No, de la actriz de telenovelas-explicó James colgándose el bolso en un hombro.

-Bueno, nos vemos esta noche. Adiós-se despidió Remus y Peter lo imitó. Ambos se subieron al auto de Remus y salieron a la carretera de la costa. Wendy y Geri se despidieron con falsa amabilidad de Lily, lo que le hizo fruncir el cejo, incrédula.

Sirius le insistió que fuera y Lily respondió un "Sí, seguro" más falso que el interés amoroso y desinteresado de Geri en Sirius.

James se despidió con un saludo de mano con Sirius, el cual le sonrió, burlonamente. Lily lo percibió pero se abstuvo de decir algo.

-Esto será mejor que esa ocasión en que salí con Chandler, el gótico que vestía todo de negro¿recuerdas?-inquirió Geri, subiéndose al convertible de Sirius junto a su amiga y al chico.

-Sí, y más cuando Samantha se entere que James ya la reemplazó.

Sirius colocó la llave para arrancar el auto, con una sonrisa estampada en los labios. Lily Evans no era tan fácil como su amigo James creía, y ella, no iría a la fiesta.

Era un punto más para ganar la apuesta.

** LJ L J**

Cuando hubieron desaparecido los dos autos, James volteó a ver a Lily, que miraba fijamente al sol que se estaba ocultando, y sintió algo extraño en la boca del estómago.

¿Qué hacía aquella chica para que se sintiera de esa forma? Nada. Y no tenía nada de especial, tampoco, pero le causaba sensaciones que jamás había experimentado con nadie. Ni con Samantha, que había sido su relación más seria hasta el momento.

-Salimos ilesos-observó James rompiendo el silencio y ella asintió, sonriendo levemente-¿Te paso a buscar a las nueve …?

-No, no iré-sentenció como si fuera obvio y James frunció el entrecejo, confundido-Tengo mucho que limpiar en casa..y..

-Vamos, Lily..recién dijiste que..

-Lo que dije recién fue para quedar bien con Remus y con Peter-explicó, escuetamente-Lo que me concierne a los otros tres, no me importan.

-Los chicos no eran tan malos después de todo ¿Verdad?-exclamó, contento por que entablara relación con sus amigos.-Y diste tu palabra, aunque fuera mentira, y debes cumplirla, aunque sea de mentira.

-No, James, no puedo..-contestó y soltó un suspiro.¿Por qué tanto interés en que fuera?-Soy la única mujer en casa, y debo limpiar.

-Oh, vamos, una noche de descanso para Cenicienta-soltó con sarcasmo-Tu casa no se caerá y seguro que la mugre te esperará hasta mañana-Lily casi esbozó una sonrisa, divertida, pero se contuvo.

-No, James, de verdad-declaró con reticencia y James asintió, dándose por vencido-Llévame a casa, por favor.

-Claro, vamos.

James pensó que había sido un gran adelanto, por ahora. No se daría por vencido tan fácilmente. Y su hermana Justine lo ayudaría.

** LJ L J**

-La verdad, eres una idiota-opinó Amelie y le dio un último sorbo a su malteada, haciendo un ruido molesto con la pajilla al vaciarse el copón-No puedo creer que le dijeras que no a James Potter.

Desde hacía media tarde, sus dos amigas, las únicas que tenía en verdad, se instalaron en su habitación para charlar, como lo hacían cada mes, de cosas de chicas. El tema "vida amorosa" siempre había sido nulo en esas reuniones con galletas de chocolate y malteadas, excepto por algún que otro affaire de Amelie con un chico medianamente guapo y un noviazgo serio de Misky con un chico tailandés de intercambio. Pero jamás, en el tiempo que llevaban de amistad, habían hablando de un chico que gustase a Lily. O que él, gustase de ella.

El tono de voz de Amelie, de incredulidad, la hizo picar y Misky rió por lo bajo, al ver el rostro de indignación de la chica.

-Si piensas que limpiar tu casa, y luego cenar fideos desabridos con tu hermano y tu padre es importante, soy capaz de hacerme lesbiana-consideró Amelie con seriedad y Misky rió de nuevo-No puedes huir siempre de todos, Lily.

-¡No lo hago!-se quejó la pelirroja, apoyada en el borde de su cama. Estaban las tres sentadas en el piso, con almohadones entre ellas y los aperitivos siempre tan presentes-¿Lo Ven? Es por esto que Peter resulta mejor amigo que ustedes, aunque últimamente, está muy cómplice con James..y eso me molesta también-observó, frunciendo el cejo.

-Eres una maricona-observó Misky tras tragar una galleta-Tienes miedo de que James Potter se sienta atraído por ti.

-Huyes siempre que algo bueno está sucediéndote, Lily.

La chica no dijo nada más y se abrazó las piernas con ambos brazos. No supo si se calló por la veracidad ante las palabras de sus amigas, o por que la habían cabreado.

-James Potter jamás sentiría nada por mi, créanme-pidió la chica, suspirando-No hay que ser popular o "rarito" para darse cuenta de ello. Yo sé adonde pertenezco y dentro del círculo en el que me muevo. Y todos sabemos que James Potter jamás se acercaría a nadie como yo excepto que..

-¿Se..Quisiera burlar?-atrevió a decir Misky y Lily desvió la mirada-No lo creo, pero hay que considerarlo.

Amelie asintió, dando a entender que pensaba lo mismo y Lily les sonrió, tristemente. Tras la muerte de su madre, no había tenido a una figura femenina con la que hablar de cosas de mujeres y esas dos chicas, habían sido su suporte en aquellos temas tan delicados. Gracias a Dios que las tenía como amigas.

-Gracias por decirme siempre la verdad-terció alargando los brazos y tomando una mano de cada una-Las amigas de Samantha la hubieran halagado, diciéndole que James Potter estaría totalmente enamorado de ella y que se deje de pensar en esas tonterías.

Las tres chicas rieron y Lily en ese momento pensó que si esa teoría de la burla fuese cierta, se sentiría destrozada.

Cuando James se proponía algo, no se detenía hasta conseguirlo; mas aún si había algunos sentimientos extraños de por medio, como los que había comenzado a sentir. Y estaba la apuesta contra Sirius, claro. Ya querría ver el rostro de su amigo, cuando llevara a Lily Evans, la rarita, del brazo y toda "tuneada", por que a lo que belleza refería, Justine Potter hacía magia.

Golpeó la puerta de casa de Lily y esta le atendió en una jardinera sucia, llena de pintura, y un pañuelo colocado sobre su frente a lo bandana.

-James..digo, Potter-masculló entre sorprendida y espantada de verlo así, vestido informalmente, pero igual con toque de salir a algún lado. Incluso juraría que había intentado peinar el revuelvo cabello, fracasando.-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Vine a buscarte para ir a la fiesta-contestó como quien responde como está el tiempo. Sonrió de manera cómplice y Lily quiso ahorcarle.

-Te dije que tenía quehaceres en casa..

-Si, y yo que la mugre te iba a esperar..pero como quizás no quieras eso, traje a mi equipo de Soccer para ayudarte-Se hizo a un lado de la puerta y quitó la mano de Lily, la cual estaba apoyada en el marco y detrás de él entraron cinco chicos, en fila india, cargados con plumeros, escobas, secadores y hasta una aspiradora-Me deben favores-explicó el moreno con aire divertido al ver la boca de la chica abrirse, anonadada.

¿Qué se creía ese chulo? Por un lado, la halagaba todo aquel esfuerzo, pero por el otro, ella era la clase de chica que nunca se dejaría llevar por delante de esa manera. Debía poner un punto sobre la coma y negarse.

-No, estás yéndote a cualquiera parte-musitó, irritada, pero sin tratarlo de mala forma. Habían entablado una "amistad" y no quería arruinarla, aunque después de esa sobre posición de la parte del chico, le hacía vacilar.-Además, no tengo ropa para ir..Y tú estás bien vestido-añadió, con aires de suficiencia."No tienes salida" pensó, orgullosa de sí misma.

-Oh, tengo todo bajo control-explicó y se hizo a un lado una vez más-Te presento a mi hermana menor, Justine.-La chica morena, bajita y con un estuche de cosméticos mediano, sonrió gentilmente-Ella es toda tu solución.

Justine la tomó de la mano antes que la pelirroja pudiese protestar, y la llevó escaleras arriba con algo de prisa. Lily miró a James con furia antes de subir el último escalón y perderse en el rellano superior.

Ya, en el cuarto de Lily, Justine abrió su maleta mediana y allí saco un vestido color naranja, medio corto, pero que no dejaba mucho qué ver. Luego, varios estuches con maquillajes, y pinturas.

-Primero..veremos qué hacer con tu cabello.-Tomó a la pelirroja por los hombros, que no decía nada, sorprendida por la cantidad de cosas que cabían en tal maleta. Le soltó el cabello y Lily torció el gesto al ver su enmarañado y largo cabello sobre sus hombros. Justine le imitó el gesto y la pelirroja la miró, avergonzada, como preguntándole a un doctor si aquella dolencia tenia remedio.-No temas, soy recibida de un Instituto de Belleza..y sé como cortar cabellos-anunció la chica orgullosa de sí misma.

Luego le sacó los lentes de montura negra y silbó, al verle los ojos verde esmeralda.

-Lily..¿Hace cuanto no tocas una pinza de depilar?-preguntó, casi apoyada en su hombro, viendo sus cejas. La pelirroja bajó la mirada pero la volvió a subir al ver la risa infantil de la cosmetóloga.-No te preocupes, no es nada del otro mundo. Además, eres preciosa..solo..necesitas algo de asesoría.

** JL L J**

Mientras tanto, en la cocina de los Evans, el hermano menor de Lily, Setter, le ofrecía a James bebidas alcohólicas de la reserva especial de su padre.

-Tengo..gin, vodka, algo de whiskey..

-No, gracias-negó James con una sonrisa condescendiente. El hermano menor le caía bien y quería hacer esfuerzos por ser amigo de él. Volteó al ver al padre de Lily viendo la televisión y levantando las piernas cuando John, el arquero del equipo, pasaba una aspiradora por debajo de él.

-Cuando se pone a ver "Los 10 mejores momentos del Soccer", se abstrae de la realidad-explicó Setter, al ver el rostro de confusión del chico.

-¿Quién eres?-preguntó el Sr. Evans entre sorprendido y alerta, al ver a alguien extraño a en su sala, limpiándola.-No tenemos dinero-explicó y volteó, por primera vez en cuarenta minutos, hacia su sala y living, donde varios chicos, limpiaban. El color de las paredes había cambiado y hasta juró ver su reflejo en un vidrio.

-Son amigos de James, papá-le indicó Setter con un pulgar, vagamente-Están ayudando a que Lily salga con él.

-Oh, bien..-masculló el Sr. Evans sin mucha preocupación-Procura traerla antes de las doce.-pidió antes de volver a ver la caja luminosa.

James sonrió, divertido. Aquella familia disfuncional le caía muy bien; ya tenía tema de conversación con el padre de Lily cuando viniese a..Un momento, ¿A qué vendría en un futuro? Si lo de él era una apuesta solamente ¿No? No tuvo tiempo de contestarse esa duda mental por que Setter lo codeó al ver bajar a su hermana las escaleras.

Justine sonreía, satisfecha y aplaudió en el aire, como quien acaba de realizar algo magnífico.

-Les presento, señores y señores..a la versión nueva y mejorada de Lily Evans-abrió las manos hacia las escaleras pero nadie bajó. Pasaron varios segundos y carraspeando, llamó a Lily con un grito en seco. Acto seguido, unos pies, dentro de unas sandalias negras no muy altas, bajaron las escaleras, seguidas por unas piernas largas y níveas. Luego, el vestido corto pero no vulgar y finalmente, el cuello, brazos y el rostro de Lily.

Setter silbó como quien silba ante ver una maravilla. Su padre, volteó del televisor al apagarlo y hallarse con el reflejo de su hija "mejor versionada"; el equipo de Soccer dejó de hacer los quehaceres y se quedaron parados en sus lugares, admirándola.

James se quedó observándola de hito a hito con una sonrisa embobada y alegre. Su cabello estaba más corto, por los hombros y lucía brillante, no como lo tenía antes, enmarañado y sin color. No llevaba anteojos, y en lugar de eso, sus verdes ojos brillaban con algo de chispa. Se había maquillado levemente y lucía naturalmente preciosa. El vestido y su cuerpo, eran perfectos.

Simplemente, perfecta.

Al terminar de bajar el tramo de escaleras, la mano de James tomó la suya y un susurro de"Estás hermosa" le hizo congelar la espina dorsal. Por primera vez, sintió que sus palabras eran ciertas, por que se sentía hermosa.

No era una burla, era de verdad. Al menos, esa noche.

**LJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJL**

**NA:** Buenas noches a todos. Perdonen la demora..pero la musa no venía. Prometo actualizar mas rápido por que dejè capítulos listos y solo tengo que revisarlos. Espero que les guste..James está insistiendo y Lily no puede seguir cerrándose. El capi que viene tengo una sorpresa linda para unos, mala para otros. Ya veremos! Un beso!


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Los personajes principales (James, Lily, Remus, Peter Petigrew y Sirius, como algún otro vinculado el mundo mágico de Harry Potter) pertenece Rowling y a Warner BROS. Los utilizo para mis fics sin esperar nada a cambio( sin fines de lucro) La trama de esta historia pertenece a la película "She´s all that"(Ella lo es todo o Alguien como tu) del director Robert Iscove, del guión de Lee Fleming Jr. Estas tramas e ideas de la historia, tanto como algunos escenarios son propiedad de Miramax Films y los utilizo sin fines de lucro, solo por mi propia diversión y la de mis lectores. Debo aclarar que los nombres no son iguales a los de la película, y el de los escenarios diálogos, propiedad del señor Lee Fleming Jr guionista de la película, no son tal cual salen en la película y he modificado algunas situaciones.**

_En el capítulo anterior.._

_Justine sonreía, satisfecha y aplaudió en el aire, como quien acaba de realizar algo magnífico._

_-Les presento, señores y señores..a la versión nueva y mejorada de Lily Evans-abrió las manos hacia las escaleras pero nadie bajó. Pasaron varios segundos y carraspeando, llamó a Lily con un grito en seco. Acto seguido, unos pies, dentro de unas sandalias negras no muy altas, bajaron las escaleras, seguidas por unas piernas largas y níveas. Luego, el vestido corto pero no vulgar y finalmente, el cuello, brazos y el rostro de Lily._

_Setter silbó como quien silba ante ver una maravilla. Su padre, volteó del televisor al apagarlo y hallarse con el reflejo de su hija "mejor versionada"; el equipo de Soccer dejó de hacer los quehaceres y se quedaron parados en sus lugares, admirándola._

_James se quedó observándola de hito a hito con una sonrisa embobada y alegre. Su cabello estaba más corto, por los hombros y lucía brillante, no como lo tenía antes, enmarañado y sin color. No llevaba anteojos, y en lugar de eso, sus verdes ojos brillaban con algo de chispa. Se había maquillado levemente y lucía naturalmente preciosa. El vestido y su cuerpo, eran perfectos._

_Simplemente, perfecta._

_Al terminar de bajar el tramo de escaleras, la mano de James tomó la suya y un susurro de"Estás hermosa" le hizo congelar la espina dorsal. Por primera vez, sintió que sus palabras eran ciertas, por que se sentía hermosa._

_No era una burla, era de verdad. Al menos, esa noche._

**Capitulo VI**

-Tú te ves..muy bien-gesticuló Lily con esa boca que para opinión del moreno era hermosa. Delineada, redonda y llena de vida.

-Gracias, es genético-contestó Justine sonriendo. James rodó los ojos y se apresuró a sacar a Lily de su casa para..¿estar a solas con ella? Frunció levemente el cejo al pensar esa intención. Pero rápidamente la descartó al ver como el padre de Lily y su hermano le gritaban lo hermosa que se veía desde la puerta.

-Es igual a su madre-susurró el padre de la pelirroja y sonrió con melancolía

**LJLJLJLJLJ**

La casa de Sirius Black ostentaba de todo menos de sencilla. Dos balcones de cemento al estilo vanguardista adornaban ambos lados laterales de la casa. Las puertas y ventanas de vidrio semi transparente la hacían lucir como sacada de una revista de decoración y las escalinatas de mármol blanco parecían extraídas del cuento de la Cenicienta. Lily sonrió a medias, sintiéndose como el personaje sacado del cuento.

-Una analogía acertada-se dijo retóricamente y James la miró, extrañado-Oh, nada, nada.

-Bueno..¿estás lista?-preguntó y suspiró, tomando su mano. Ese cosquilleo al que últimamente estaba mal acostumbrado lo invadió desde la punta de los dedos. Lily asintió, vergonzosa-Lily..si te sientes incómoda o..

-Oh, vamos..mira esta casa-musitó, tratando de parecer agradable. Si Potter la había invitado lo mínimo que podría pretender era que estaba sintiéndose cómoda-Es toda una obra de arte.

James sonrió y subieron las escalinatas. El que les abrió la puerta no fue que el mismo anfitrión, ataviado con unos Jean oscuros, camisa rayada y un cigarrillo en boca. Sus cabellos estaban agitados.

-James, mi bella Lily-dijo sonriendo y Geri se le apareció detrás con el mismo estado agitado que él. Y su vestido brillante semi subido. Lily abrió bien los ojos-Bienvenidos a mi humilde morada.

Junto con ellos entraron muchos más invitados y fue cuando Lily se dio cuenta de por qué esas fiestas eran famosas. Dos barras repletas de botellas de colores y banquetas poblaban los extremos de un gran salón. Una escalera en medio lleno de gente parada y hablando o simplemente bebiendo le pareció encandiladora. Música a todo lo que sus oídos podían soportar y gente. Muchísima gente de la clase alta del pueblo. Nunca se vería a a alguien de bajo status social, mal vestido, sin pertenecer a una familia de renombre o ser heredero de una franquicia como ella. Solo ella era alguien que no cuajaba allí.

Una gran pecera con todo tipo de peces exóticos en una parte del techo y cientos de luces fluorescentes le hicieron acentuar su idea.

-Bienvenidos invitados-gesticuló el moreno en la punta de la gran escalinata. Todos voltearon a verlo.-Declaro fiesta y que la pasen bien hasta el amanecer. Uhu!-elevó la mano en forma de cuernos de diablo y Geri lo imitó. Lily vio a Remus con Wendy en una barra, algo contentillo y riendo sin parar.

-Potter-llamó un chico alto y moreno. James lo saludó con un saludo de mano hosco-¿Cómo has estado?

-Todo excelente, Diggory. ¿Qué tal el equipo de la Uni?

-Increíble Potter. Te caes de culo con lo que tengo que contarte. Debes estar allí, te gustará.-Una chica le guió un ojo y este le respondió-Y también te querríamos ahí.

-Lily, qué cambio!-musitó Geri fingiendo sorpresa-Está..

-Alucinante-completó Wendy.-No es que antes fueras fea..no, nada que ver..pero..

-Estás mejor..versionada-calificó Geri sonriendo con algo de malicia-James..¿nos la prestas un segundo?-James la miró, como pidiéndole aceptación y esta asintió-Genial, vamos a hablar cosas de chicas-chilló con emoción y la arrastró prácticamente entre la multitud.

James se rascó la nuca y sonrió. Lily hizo una mueca parecida a una sonrisa que cambió por expresión de horror cuando estuvo fuera de la vista del moreno.

-Así que estás con Evans, Potter-musitó en susurro Diggory. James frunció el cejo-Sé lo de la apuesta..Sirius me lo dijo.

-Que gran bocotas.

-Ey, ey, no te enojes-lo detuvo al ver el semblante del moreno-Solo me lo dijo en estado de suma borrachera…pero a lo que nos compete: está buenísima. Entiendo que mezcles negocio con placer por una chica así.

James acentuó su enojo y se pasó una mano por el cabello para ahorrarse su puño en la cara de Diggory.

-Es solo..una apuesta. Negocios, como dices-explicó recordando matar a Sirius y mirando con odio a Diggory-No es que ande con ella a toda hora ni que la lleve a todos lados.

-Eso dice, pero miente-dijo una voz tras él y Remus Lupin apareció sonriendo con sabiduría innata. Y algo de efecto etílico evidente.-Se está empezando a..

-Cállate, Remus-terció James ya hastiado. Entre los chismes de Sirius y algo de verdades de Remus empezó a mosquearse. En ese momento llegó Peter con dos chops de cerveza y el moreno le arrebató uno. Lo bebió con ansias

Mientras tanto en la parte femenina, Geri y Wendy seguían halagando falsamente el nuevo look de Lily, la cual empezó a creer que no eran tan malas después de todo. En la playa habían sido muy sarcásticas pero ahora eran amables y hablaban con más propiedad. ¿ Se estaría sintiendo linda por primera vez en su vida y se estaba dejando acarrear por lo superficial?

-…esas piernas que tienes debes dejarlas ver más..

-¡El alma de la fiesta llegó!-chilló una voz desde la entrada y las chicas voltearon a ver. Samantha estaba con unos zapatos altísimos, un vestido dorado brillante y a su novio estrella Elvis detrás con lentes de sol, lo que le pareció absurdo a la pelirroja-Vaya, vaya, vaya, miren a quien tenemos aquí-musitó con premura-¡Si es Libbyy Edans nueva versión!

La abrazó flojamente y Lily se sintió desfallecer. ¿Qué se suponía que hacía ella dejándose abrazar por una chica ebria y popular como aquella? Encima ex novia de su…amigo. Si, nuevo amigo. James era su nuevo amigo.

-Sam, amor, iré a ponerle soul a este velorio-dijo Elvis sonriendo y mostrando un diente de oro. Lily hizo una mueca de espanto. Aquel ejemplar de hombre era bizarro y algo desagradable.  
La chica no le dio importancia y siguió admirando a Lily, tocando su cabello y sonriendo de manera irónica.

-Sabes..? Cuando dejé a James pensé que nunca lo superaría..pero ahora que te veo-se llevó un dedo a la barbilla, fingiendo pensar-..entiendo por que no me volvió a buscar.

-Pero yo..no…debo ir al sanitario-dijo tan rápido como pudo y salió en trote para escapar de aquel incómodo escrutinio. Tras pasar la muchedumbre de gente bebiendo, semi ebria, algunos bailando, otros besándose en un pasillo a oscuras y mas parejas mas calientes que el horno de su trabajo, halló el sanitario.-No necesito aprobación de esas falsas ni tampoco explicaciones sobre…Potter. No somos nada, no..-se detuvo al verse en el espejo. Se acercó más a su relejo, analizándose. No se había visto con detenimiento. Sonrió, para sí misma-Estás..diferente.

Sus ojos. Eran verdes y brillantes. James había tenido razón; usaría lentes de contacto a partir de ahora. No más monturas negras.

Sonrió con confianza renovada y salió del baño. Una pareja entró besándose con lujuria al verla salir.

Volvió al grupo de chicas que ahora tomaban copas de Cosmopolitan.

-Y ahora Elvis me regaló esto-musitó Samantha blandiendo su dedo. Un anillo costoso brillaba en la oscuridad-Y mañana me compraré mi nuevo bebe-sonrió con superioridad-Un Audi descapotable rojo…Oh, Libby, volviste-musitó, sonriendo con burla-Les contaba a las chicas que mañana Elvis me comprará un nuevo auto..Ya sabes como somos las estrellas. Nada pasado de mo…oh, lo siento-masculló con falso pesar y una mano en la boca.

Lily miraba como si fuese un partido de ping pong, su vestido todo manchado y el rostro de la chica. Geri y Wendy sonreían y soltaron una serie de risitas maleducadas.

-Esto no sale..pero déjame ayudarte-dijo con un pañuelo en mano que restregó sobre el vestido de Lily-Oh, tenía restos de labial, he conseguido mancharlo más. Que tonta soy, lo siento Libby.  
Wendy soltó una carcajada llena de burla y Samantha una cínica.-James nunca anda con chicas impresentables..pero podrías irte a casa sola y ahorrarle la vergüenza. Digo..está todo mundo-musitó mirando a sus alrededores-Yo que tu ..me iría antes que James pase vergüenza…Libby-dijo remarcando su nombre en un susurro venenoso y burlesco.

-Yo..yo..

Lily las miró, atónica en su lugar. Tenía ese maravilloso vestido de ensueño todo sucio y sus ojos estaban abnegados de lágrimas. Odiaba esos ataques de miedo en los que se quedaba estática sin saber que hacer, pensar o sentir. Solo sintiendo que estaba en un universo paralelo y a aquello no le podría estar pasando. Eso ocurría solo en momentos de mucho miedo y extrema vergüenza.

Miró a ambos lados y sintió las miradas burlescas y reprobatorias de todo mundo. Risas, carcajadas, expresiones de sorna en los rostros de todos los invitados. Claro que producto de su propia imaginación pues nadie excepto las chicas y alguna que otra fémina amiga de ellas lo hacía. Dos o tres risas se multiplicaron haciéndose sonoras como si de una habitación solitaria se tratase. Lily se sintió pequeña e indefensa. Y su subconsciente le remarcó del por qué no tendría que haber ido allí.

Sus pies pudieron movilizarse, volteó y se dirigió a la salida tanto como su mente lo pudo recordar. No vio a James, ni a los chicos cuando pasó a su lado. Ni tampoco la sonrisa de suficiencia de " lo logré" de Samantha. Ni a mueca de Remus, que pese a estar alegre, lo entendió todo. Peter y Diggory sorprendidos y James saliendo tras ella a lo largo de la escalinata.

-Lily,espera-la llamó pero ella no se detuvo- ¡Lily, Lily espera!

-Espero que la hija del limpia-piscinas aprenda a venir a horarios diurnos. No a la fiesta, por favor que falta de respeto..-pidió Samantha juntándose con los chicos que no le dieron importancia-Eso es para que su amigo Potter aprenda.-masculló apuntando a Remus con el dedo, pues era el que más feo la miró.

Sirius soltó una carcajada y ella volteó a ver la causa de la risa que cada vez se hacía mas general: Elvis estaba bailando con dos chicas una canción entre salsa y merengue, pero lo hacía estrepitosamente mal.

-¡Aggggghhh! Deja de hacer eso!-chilló colorada de la vergüenza, apretando los puños.

**JLLJLJLJLJ**

-Lily, espera..por favor-pidió James alcanzándola al comienzo de la escaleras, casi llegando al estacionamiento.-Yo..

-Ahora entiendo..-farfulló con voz trémula-..el por que nunca debo mezclarme con gente popular ni que..

-¿Gente popular? De qué hablas, Lily?

-¡De gente como tu, como ellos!-inquirió con los ojos vidriosos-Nunca debiste convencerme de venir ni de..

-Lily, estábamos pasándola bien. Y te invité por que quise..y no sé a lo que te refieres a gente como "yo" pero soy igual a ti y..

-Es que acaso no lo ves, James? No somos iguales-masculló, sonriendo irónica y triste-No lo somos ni nunca lo seremos. No podemos ser amigos siquiera.

-Lily, no digas eso..-pidió realmente apenado. Bajó la vista y vio a Lily toda manchada-Si fue Samantha..te juro que voy a..

-No hagas nada, por favor-ordenó ella seriamente-No quiero problemas con nadie. Menos con irme a mi casa.

-Está bien, pero te juro que no sabía que estaría, yo..

-Solo quiero irme a casa-pidió mirando hacia el Jeep y James asintió sacando las llaves, derrotado.

**LJLJLJLLJLJL**

James Potter decepcionado era difícil de ver. Remus lo molestó toda la semana con palabras como amor, realidad y cambio. Lily no lo había llamado ni una sola vez y más allá de cruzar palabras sobre arte un día que él fue a su trabajo no había sabido nada de ella. Sentía que la apuesta se le estaba yendo de las manos y no en el plano de ganarle a Sirius Black precisamente. Sino en el plano de su corazón¿ Qué demonios tenía Evans que lo hacía sentir tan buena persona por momentos y miserable por otros?

El día de la playa había estado tan vivo como nunca antes y el día de la fiesta, feliz. Contento de que todos lo vieran junto a aquella linda chica. _Linda e inteligente._ Pero no como cuando estaba con Samantha o alguna otra conquista..donde jactarse de estar con alguna chica linda era como mostrar un trofeo ganado. No, esta vez era entre placentero y necesario.  
Necesario era marcar su territorio, por que el muy condenado de Diggory había comenzado a saludar a Lily en los pasillos, ayudarla con los pesados libros de arte después de clase y simpatizar con las amigas de esta, Amelie y Misky. Al conocerlas vigilando a Diggory en el correr de los días, se dio cuenta de lo mucho que le faltaba por conocer el mundo de Lily. Así no llegaría ni a ganar la apuesta ni a ganar su cora..un momento. ¿ Su corazón?  
_¿ Te importa ganarse su corazón?_ Lo aturdió una voz en su mente en medio de un recreo. Dejó de pensar en ello cuando su hermana Justine vino corriendo hacia él con una sonrisa de felicidad.

-¡Se va a presentar! ¿No es grandioso?-masculló enseñándole un volante con la foto de Lily, la cual parecía haber sido tomada por sorpresa.-Este colegio necesita competencias de bellezas. Y me enorgullezco de ser la asesora personal de Lily..aunque todavía no hablamos pero seguro ella..

-Espera, Just..¿de donde sacaste esto?-preguntó, espantado.

-Oh, unas chicas están empapelando todo el comedor con ello-explicó su hermana, encantada-Tu novia será la reina, tú el rey y..

-James, mira esto-inquirió Remus preocupado blandiendo el mismo volante que Justine-Es una locura.

-Se fue a las manos, bandido-apoyó Sirius, el cual estaba contento por que habría melodrama en esa aburrida secundaria pero fingía ante su amigo.

-Oh, por Dios. Esto es..

-..demasiado-terminó de decir Peter-Evans no es la clase de chica que se aguante estas cosas. Ni siquiera se debe haber postulado ella.

-Eso tenlo por seguro-musitó James con el entrecejo muy fruncido-No hay que ser adivino para saber a quién se le ocurriría semejante cosa.

**LJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJ**

Una tarde en la casa de los Evans..

-¿Qué tal te ha ido corazón?-preguntó su padre, revolviendo su taza de café-Las bolas de Fraile son estupendas-farfulló dándole una bocanada a una.

-Papá..¿Como te diste cuenta que querías a mamá?-soltó sin vergüenza. Su padre levantó la vista-Quiero decir..eran diferentes, en varias cosas.

-Si te refieres a lo social..no creo que eso haya sido un problema-dijo sonriendo-Sé que tu abuelo la desheredo por haberse quedado conmigo..pero no creo que a tu madre eso le haya dolido. Ella siempre fue bohemia, soñadora, vivía del arte y del amor..no de lo material.

-¿De los videojuegos, de puede vivir?-preguntó Sett a los gritos desde la TV

-No, debes estudiar-respondió Lily y le arrojó una tostada que el niño atrapó en el aire-Nunca sé como haces para adivinar, enano..Pero..¿a ti no te importó? Quiero decir..no sentías esas diferencias aunque fueran muy chiquitas..y..

-Lily, tu madre recibió una beca para estudiar afuera-confesó su padre y la pelirroja sonrió-Era realmente buena..tanto como lo eres tú. Y su padre tenía contactos, y pensó que sería perfecto para que no se quede conmigo. Un simple chico dueño de una empresa de barre piscinas.

-Mi madre era grandiosa-dijo Lily para sí misma y su padre asintió-Y se quedó contigo por que realmente te amaba.

-Y yo a ella cariño.-Lily rodeó la mesada y loa abrazó, nostálgica. Sett soltó su consola de videojuegos y se unió al abrazo familiar-Los quiero, renacuajos. Aunque limpie piscinas, Sett sea un empedernido de los videojuegos hasta los treinta y Lily no acepte lo que siente por ese muchacho.

Sus ojos lo soltaron, ofendidos y su padre soltó una risa que luego les contagió.

-Lily, no me vas a creer esto-masculló entrando Amelie con Misky y Peter tras ellas. No golpeaban al entrar, ya que eran como de la familia y la puerta de la cocina siempre estaba abierta-Te vas a querer morir. Siéntate.

-Estoy registrando todo. Servirá para la campaña-anunció Peter con su video filmadora portátil-Debes lucir sorprendida..pero no lo suficiente como para desmayarte. Oye, ese atuendo te queda bien..aunque algo más sexy y atrevido para llamar la atención de..

-¿De qué me hablan?-preguntó la pelirroja aturdida.

-Será mejor que vayamos a tu cuarto-dijo como una especie de orden Misky y la tomó por los hombros. Entraron al cuarto y la sentaron en la cama-Debes respirar hondo y no..

-¡Dime que demonios te traes!-vociferó, mosqueada.

-Esto.-dijo Amelie elevando un papel blanco en el aire, con su foto estampada y una frase:Voten a Lily Evans, la nueva Reina del baile. Opción nº2.

**LJLJLJLJLJLJ**

El abrupto corte de su walkman y los pepinos sobre sus ojos, dejando que la luz solar la hiciera pestañear, la hicieron irritar de sobremanera. ¿Quién se atrevía a interrumpir su sesión semanal de relax?

La música de Britney Spears, una mascarilla hidratante y pepinos en sus ojos mientras sus amigas le hacían el las uñas era lo que necesitaba para relajarse.

-No puedo creer hasta donde has llegado, Samantha-terció un James Potter enojado como nunca lo había visto-Crees que esto será bueno para ti, pero te equivocas.

-¿Qué te pasa?-musitó ella enojada. Wendy y Geri estaban en un lado de la habitación, limándose las uñas y haciendo las que no oían nada. Pero en realidad lo estaban disfrutando demasiado-Estás desquiciado al venir aquí, gritarme e interrumpir..

-Fuiste tú la que la postuló a Lily en el concurso, pues es tu perdición. No ganarás este año, Sam. Tu dinastía está arruinada. ¿Quería que ella se avergonzara? Pues conseguiste el efecto rebote.

-¿Qué?-chilló casi histérica no creyendo lo que oía. James sonrió mordaz y le mostró el volante-Yo… ¿Qué demonios es esto? Evans..la..Reina..yo..

-Perderás-dijo convencido James-Si quieres competencia, la tendrás.

-¿Qué quieres decir? Soy la única, nadie tiene posibilidades-terció, sonriendo-Salgo con una estrella de Tv, soy linda, popular. Evans no tiene chancees. Es una donnadie.

-Pero yo no lo soy-gesticuló con orgullo y Sam borró su sonrisa-Tú tiene a Elvis, pero ella me tiene a mi. Y sabes que tengo poder, oh, si, lo sabes. Yo la haré ganar.

Soltó una carcajada y se fue sin decir nada más. Y sin recibir el zapato que la morena arrojó a la puerta.

-Maldito hijo de..

-¡Pagarás el haberme dejado, lo del vestido y todo, Collins!-gritó Potter desde detrás de la puerta. Ella salió a corretearlo pero el pasillo estaba desierto.

Geri y Wendy chocaron los dedos meñiques y sonrieron triunfales mientras Sam cortaba en miles de pedacitos el volante y chillaba, encolerizada.

_La guerra recién comienza, Lily Evans._

**_LJLJLJLJLLJJLJLJ_**

Hola gente, buenas tardes. Perdonen la demora, es siempre tìpico en mi. Espero que estén listos para la guerra de la secundaria que se avecina. Esta surprise es la que les tenía. Pobre Lily candidata indeseada. Por ahí deje una línea con los o las o el o la responsable. Quién fue? Respondan eso en el comentario si quieren. Vamos que ahora es hasta mas facil entrar, nada de botones azules ni ventanas externas. Solo hay que rellenar el cuadrito blanco de abajo J  
Les digo que esta candidatura express y no querida por la pelirroja no tiene que ver con Sirius, pobre dejemoslo algo tranqui por ahora, ni mucho menos estaba contemplada en la apuesta.

Listos para lo que se avecina! Odiarán a Samantha, se los garantizo. Un beso enorme, y gracias por el apoyo y aliento!


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo VII**

**Disclaimer:**_ Los personajes principales (James, Lily, Remus, Peter Petigrew y Sirius, como algún otro vinculado el mundo mágico de Harry Potter) pertenece Rowling y a Warner BROS. Los utilizo para mis fics sin esperar nada a cambio( sin fines de lucro) La trama de esta historia pertenece a la película "She´s all that"(Ella lo es todo o Alguien como tu) del director Robert Iscove, del guión de Lee Fleming Jr. Estas tramas e ideas de la historia, tanto como algunos escenarios son propiedad de Miramax Films y los utilizo sin fines de lucro, solo por mi propia diversión y la de mis lectores. Debo aclarar que los nombres no son iguales a los de la película, y el de los escenarios diálogos, propiedad del señor Lee Fleming Jr guionista de la película, no son tal cual salen en la película y he modificado algunas situaciones. _

Nadie podía sacarle el podio de Reina que por generaciones había pertenecido a su familia. Su madre, sus tías, y ahora ella habían sido coronadas como las más bellas y populares de Hogwats High School. Ella tenía la primer hoja del anuario escolar con una foto más grande que las demás.

_Reina de Promoción 1971. Debra McKinnon._ Su madre, sonriendo estáticamente como si le hubiesen engrampado la boca, salía con una tiara y su cabello rubio elevado por el spray. Siguió viendo la pila de anuarios que su madre le había conseguido para darle valor. Valor para destrozarte, Evans.

-Alguien tiene competencia..-canturrearon a coro sus amigas. Samantha elevó la mirada hacia ellas con una sonrisa sardónica.

-El cuento de hadas de la cenicienta de Evans..puede resultar-masculló masticando las palabras-Pero no contra mi.

-Eso dices tu..amiga-terció Geri alisando su cabello con una plancha para cabello-Pero Evans ha tomado mucha popularidad desde que fue a esa fiesta..Los del equipo de Soccer no dejan de comentar lo buena que está.

-Lo del vestido manchado no le hizo nada-contribuyó Wendy, sentada y pintando sus uñas-Nadie se dio cuenta salvo nosotras y algunas animadoras..pero sabes que a los hombres mucho eso no les importa.

-Los pone cachondos-dijo Geri y soltó una risita-Oí a Dermont que se la hubiese tirado allí mismo..toda manchadita-arrugó sus labios.-Hasta el mismo entrenador Robins lo oyó..mientras nos besábamos y apoyó lo de Dermont.

-¡No me importa!-gesticuló Samantha con el anuario de su madre en alto-Esto seré yo, entienden? Es mi destino, mi linaje. Ninguna artistucha revertida me ganará. Si ella fue fea y ahora está re versionada, no es mi culpa.

-Una chapa y pintura y como cambia la cosa!-canturreó Wendy, burlesca. Su amiga le arrojó un almohadón en forma de caramelo y esta acentuó su risa- No te enojes amiga, solo te decimos lo que pasará si no te enfocas en tu objetivo y estás paveando con Elvis.

-Eso no será problema nunca más-terció Samantha en un tono casi inaudible. Geri le preguntó un ¿Qué? chillado y esta repitió-Que eso no será nunca más un problema…él…él..me cortó-zollosó con unas lágrimas que no le corrieron la pintura de ojos-Me dijo que era..era..buena en la cama..pero..pero..

-..pero?-pidió Wendy con la mano. Adoraba los chismes y esto sería una bomba-¿Qué te dijo el malnacido?

-..que tenía un affaire con las hermanas Thomson! –lloriqueó en escándalo y sus amigas la miraron con pena-¡ Se las estuvo tirando a las dos todo este tiempo!.. Hasta tienen videos teniendo relaciones…maldito Elvis.

-¿Pudiste sacarle el carro, al menos?

Samantha asintió cabizbaja y siguió llorando.

-Eso me queda de consuelo.

-Eso y tus minutos de fama-Wendy calló a su amiga con la mirada-Oh, yo solo decía.

-Ahora debes enfocarte en lo importante-terció Geri tomando el mentón de Sam y limpiándole los restos de lágrimas del rostro-Baile, Reina y James Potter..entendido? _Debes volver con James Potter_. Son la pareja perfecta para ser Rey y Reina..y nada puede cambiar eso.

-Ni la recauchutada nefasta de Evans-apoyó Wendy.-Hay que comerle la calabaza que tiene como carruaje..pobre Cenicienta-canturreó divertida.

-Gracias..oh, que haría sin perras como ustedes-dijo emocionada y chocaron los dedos meñiques en forma de saludo-Debo vengarme luego de Elvis por dejarme por esas..dos actrices de cuarta, pero no ahora. Ahora debo enfocarme en esto-tomó el volante con el rostro de Lily y le sonrió, maliciosa.

**LJLJLJLJLJ**

Toda la secundaria había estado revolucionada como Geri y Wendy decían. Ahora era una mezcla de status sociales, raritos y adinerados. Nerds y deportistas. Lesbianas y populares. Club de Arte, de ajedrez y de atletismo. Era todo un combo solo desde que los afiches con el rostro de Lily Evans habían aparecido en paredes, casilleros, baños, ventanas y puertas. No habían mas candidatas que Samantha Collins y ella.

La mayoría de los estudiantes pasaban y la felicitaban_" Vamos Lily, tú puedes" "Raritos al poder". " Me alegro que alguien corriente y común como tú esté al poder_" _Vamos a derrocar el imperio de las huecas" "Estás muy buena y te votaré"_ Y esa clase de halagos había tenido que sufrir desde que había entrado esa mañana.

Desde su postulación, involuntaria, claro, había sido el centro de miradas, alabanzas, notas en su casillero y varios chicos que de pronto le querían ayudar con sus "pesados" libros, juntarse a estudiar, recibir tutorías de Arte o hablar entre clase y clase. ¡Hasta el chico con el mejor carro de todo Hogwarts High School quería llevarla hasta su casa! _No te gastes, Stewart. El padre de Lily es dueño de una concesionaria._ Mintió James Potter cuando se acercó al verlos juntos. Lily sonrió agradecida pero no entendió su mentira. Había actuado igual como cuando Diggory la siguió toda la semana pasada. Aquel chico no era tan malo y le agradaba, aunque no era amigo suyo como James.

_Ten cuidado, este no deja títere con cabeza._ Le había dicho un día cuando fue a verla a su trabajo en la cafetería. Lily sonrió, irónica y James levantó ambas manos, atrapado.

En ese momento Lily se encontraba lamentándose, como todas las horas desde que vio su postulación, con sus amigos en la cafetería del colegio.

-Esto…¿quién demonios quiere burlarse de mi así?-farfullaba pasándose una mano por el cabello. Lo llevaba corto y más arreglado desde el "fashion emergency" como le había dicho Amelie-¿por qué me pasa esto a mí, ah? Yo solo fui a esa estúpida fiesta con el estúpido de Potter y..

-No sabía que me consideras un estúpido-puntualizó James desde su espalda. Sus amigos estuvieron haciéndole señas pero ella no los vio-¡Es bueno saberlo!-dijo, irónico.

-Oh, no quise decir eso..yo..es toda esta situación horrenda-explicó, apenada. James quiso tocarle una mejilla sonrosada pero se contuvo-¡No sé quien demonios me hizo esto!

-Nosotros pensamos que es genial-contradijo Peter enfocando con su cámara a los recién llegados. Remus, James y Sirius-Ella no quiere saber nada.

-Nosotros estamos pensando estrategias…de publicidad-explicó Misky envuelta en papeles, bolígrafos y una agenda-Necesitamos algo atrayente, popular.

-Ahí va de nuevo-musitó cansada Amelie y rodó los ojos.

-Lily-llamó con atención-Tienes puesto tus lentes de contacto..dijiste que te molestaban.

-Si, es que los de montura se rompieron-musitó, mintiendo. Carraspeó e hizo una mueca con la boca-Tu hermana me los quebró-Misky masculló "mentirosa" por lo bajo y Amelie sonrió.

-Te queda mejor así..aunque de las dos formas me gustaba-Lily se coloreó en un segundo y a James le pareció tierno-Bueno..a lo que vine-dijo carraspeando-..vinimos, en realidad-corrigió ante el codazo de Sirius-Vinimos a decirte que si necesitas ayuda para tu campaña..estaremos dispuestos.

-Tenemos influencia en ciertos clubs y podría ser útil-apoyó Remus y Peter le hizo un zoom con la cámara

-¿Por qué lo hacen?-preguntó la pelirroja, arqueando una ceja-Si es una especie de venganza contra Collins, no quiero saber nada.

-En parte es eso-dijo Sirius y James le pegó una colleja-¿Bah? Si es cierto..en parte queremos vengarnos por que arruinó mi fiesta con ese noviecete estrella. Y por otra parte, tú tienes cerebro pelirroja y ella no..así que..

-Trato hecho-festejó Misky y Lily la fulminó con la mirada-Tú Black reparte estos afiches por la parte del club de Soccer y las animadoras. Y ve a todo deportista que veas.. Tu, Remus..quédate a cargo del departamento creación y diseño. Piensa en un lema..algo así como que rime.."_Elige a Evans y cree en las chicas con cerebro_"..o" _Evans ganará y la mente femenina a la victoria"_

-¿Departamento diseño?-dijo Lily confundida.-¡Eso ni siquiera rima!

-Por eso me necesitan-contestó el chico encantado tomando los papeles que Misky le daba.

-Tú Peter, sigue filmándolo todo. Amelie, ve al club de ajedrez, al periódico escolar y todos los demás clubes de la gente rarita. Al club de ciencia no te olvides de ir..Lily fue en una época una rata de laboratorio.

James soltó una risa al imaginarse a la chica con bata blanca y haciendo explosiones con sustancias extrañas y tubos de vidrio. Lily lo silenció con una simple mirada.

-¿Y yo que hago?-saltó Diggory desde un extremo de la extraña ronda y James sintió su sangre hervir de celos-Creo que podría repartir volantes en la biblioteca. Acabo de liarme a una chica en un pasillo y hay varias chicas a las que podría seducir-dijo y guiñó ojo.

-Excelente, más ayuda-dijo Misky y le dio un tope de volantes-Ahora..Potter busca a tu hermana y dile que necesitamos asesoramiento. De ella depende la presencia de Lily..eso también debe estar documentado Peter. Lily..tú ve al club de Arte y a las clases.. y háblales de tus objetivos como Reina. También al Center Hole. No olvides tus raíces.

-¿Objetivos? ¿Cómo lograr la paz mundial por ejemplo?-musitó sarcástica y soltó una risa seca-Ni siquiera tengo objetivos..no quiero ni ser elegida ni..

-Si, quieres-la cortó Misky, la cual podría haber sido vocera y directora de una campaña política en otra vida.-Diles el por qué es importante que alguien común y corriente como tú gane…¿Qué están esperando todos? ¡Muévanse que no hay tiempo que perder!-Todos corrieron antes que Misky volviese a gritar. Aquella chica podía ser bien mandona cuando se lo proponía.

**LJLJLJLLJJLJLJ**

El entrenador le había llamado la atención con su silbato dos veces en aquel entrenamiento. Estaba en las nubes. Acababa de ver a Lily, acompañándola hasta su casa y habían tomado un café junto a su hermano y su padre. Había sido grandioso. Parecía que lo de la nefasta fiesta y la frustración de la chica por haber sido postulada habían quedado de lado. Era hermosa cuando reía y sus ojos verdes le seguían gustando tanto como antes. Aunque los lentes de montura no le disgustaban en lo absoluto y se los robó del bolso de Lily para tenerlos de recuerdo. Le había mentido. Su hermana Just no se los había roto. Sonrió a medias ante el recuerdo y una mano brusca sobre su hombro en as duchas lo hizo voltear.

-Eh, Potter.-llamó Diggory poniéndose los calzoncillos-¿Cómo va la cosa con Evans?-James frunció el cejo-He visto como la miras y le espantas a todo el que se le acerca

-Si lo dices por ti..sabemos que no eres de fiar-contestó el moreno seguro-Y no te incumbe lo que tenga que ver con ella.

-Sí, me incumbe…por que..¿sabes? Hace tiempo que quiero..-hizo una seña obscena de meta y saque con dos dedos-..con ella. Y quería estar seguro que tú no tenías nada.

-Maldito hijo de…-no dejó de insultarlo que ya estaba propinándole un golpe en la barbilla. Remus llegó a separarlos y Sirius saltó sobre Diggory para que no se le devolviera-¡No te le acerques, ni te atrevas desgraciado!

-Oh, Potter, Potter-musitó divertido como si aquello fuese un chiste. Sonreía entre sangre y un gran moretón. Se soltó de Sirius con violencia y este lo miró feo-Si ella llegase a saber que estás con ella por una jodida apuesta..¿qué pensaría?

-Cállate bastardo-terció Potter escupiendo las palabras-No me jodas por que te rompo toda tu jodida cara.

-Si me dejas darte un consejo…te convendría hecharte un polvo, Potter. Ya sabes, Collins está libre de nuevo..por que no creo que Evans esté libre-dijo y guiñó un ojo. James se le abalanzó de nuevo pero Sirius lo interceptó en el camino-Está tomada.

-Maldito perro no te le acercarás.

-Potter, estoy cansado de que te creas el Rey de la secundaria..Este título te está sobrando-masculló cuando estuvo lo suficiente alejado de James para no recibir otra trompada. Le sacaba varios centímetros en altura pese a ser alto-Y ojala que Evans se dé cuenta el cretino que eres.

Salió a rastras casado por Remus del vestuario mascullando todo tipo de improperios. Todos los demás del equipo volvieron a cambiarse como si nada, aunque les había impresionado que Potter se sacara así por una chica. James normalizó su respiración y miró a Remus en algo parecido al agradecimiento. Este solo sonrió apenas y siguió cambiándose.

-Oye bandido..siento que..

-No sé por qué diantres le tuviste que contar a Diggory-soltó molesto con la playera del equipo a medio poner-Ese idiota me amenazará con decirle a Lily hasta el día que nos recibamos y yo..

-No me digas que tú te has enamo..

-Calla, no empeores las cosas-pidió James con el puño cerrado y algo latente, por el reciente golpe propinado-Solo sé que quiero que vaya conmigo al baile y con nadie más..Menos si es un capullo como Diggory.

-Amos siempre te ha tenido celos-puntualizó Remus cuando se quedaron casi solos-Pero no dejes que eso te aleje de Lily. No creo que le diga. Perro que ladra no muerde.

-Además..lo de la apuesta bandido..-sentenció Black, rascándose la cabeza-..como no sé si me mola como antes-Remus y James no lo podían creer-Como que Evans no es tan mala después de todo..y si te llegaras a enamorar-El moreno sintió escocer ante esta palabra tan significativa- No es buena idea que la sigamos. Ni siquiera recuerdo los términos de la apuesta!

-Ay amigo mío, tu memoria de ebrio y tú- terció Remus divertido-No recuerdas ni cuando le dijiste lo de la apuesta a Diggory….Pero la cuestión aquí era llevar a Lily a ser Reina del Baile..y como van las cosas le ganará con creces a Samantha.

-En forma indirecta…como que he ganado-admitió James sonriendo, socarrón. Sirius chaqueó la lengua-..he ganado a Lily, claro.

-Hasta que lo admites-dijo Sirius arrojándole un botín-Sabía que la pelirroja te podía.

-No sé bien que..pero tiene algo-sentenció con el cejo fruncido-Algo que nunca me había pasado.

Samantha dejó de escuchar la conversación tras la puerta luego de esto y se fue escuchando los cánticos burlescos de los amigos hacia Potter. ¿Con que sentía cosas por la pelirroja, no? ¡ Y todo había salido de una apuesta! Debería hablar con Diggory y acordar algunos términos. Nada le sacaría a James ni la despojaría de su trono.

**LJLJLJLJLJ**

La chica consideró por enésima vez esa semana quedarse encerrada en su cuarto bajo sábanas y siete llaves. No podía creer hasta donde había llegado" su campaña". O la avaricia de Misky y las ganas de cooperar de todos. Esa mañana largos carteles con su cara adornaban un stand en medio de la cafetería y el patio. Allí mismo, Amelia y Misky repartían panfletos con su rostro de un lado y una pintura hecha a mano del otro. Obra de ellas mismas, por que ella no haría nada para colaborar. En realidad lo había hecho, yendo al Center Hole y hablando con Mike, tras la mirada dura de James de que ese tipo era un ebrio depravado.

-_Tome un chilly, y vote a Lily_-canturreaba Remus Lupin con una bandeja de esa cosas picantes, en medio del patio y lleno de chicas. Lily se golpeó la frente con la mano. Era obvio que ese lema publicitario era producto de Black, con su reducida mente. El de Remus había sido" aburrido" y debía ser algo mas original y atrayente.

-Es por que eres picante como un chilly, Evans-contestó Black tras ella contestándole a su cara de espanto-Oh, es chiste. ¿Pero no me dirás que es genial, a que si?-preguntó dándole el diente a un chilly-Aunque estos son suaves.

-¡Genial! He asegurado varios votos en el club de Soccer y de las animadoras..aunque estas estén más con Samantha-terció James dejando algunos papeles sobre el stand. Lily lo miraba con aprensión.-¿Qué te pasa?

-Me dijeron lo de Diggory y tú.-comentó algo cabreada. Había oído a medias que le había golpeado en los vestidores por ella-¿Qué pasó?

-Nada, es un idiota-minimizó el moreno negando-No te preocupes por nada Lily-acercó su mano a su mejilla cuando el stand quedó casi desierto de sus amigos. Ella sintió que las piernas se le aflojaron rápidamente-Todo saldrá bien.

Lily asintió tragando saliva y en es momento el grito de Justine llamándola le hicieron cortar el íntimo contacto.

-Debo..ir-explicó apesumbrada. Hazlo de nuevo, por favor.-Tu hermana puede ser muy molesta cuando quiere.

-Lo es sin proponérselo-dijo el chico riendo. Ella se acercó y le dio un simple beso en la mejilla, en puntillas de pie. A James le pareció lo menos simple y más complejo que le había pasado en su vida. Complejo y maravilloso.

-Gracias.

Se alejó sin dejar de mirarlo, con sus lentes de contacto y una semi sonrisa sincera. James le respondió la sonrisa mientras se le aflojaban las piernas. ¿ Sentiría Lily Evans la misma conexión que él? Sentían cosas, tenían algo. Eso no se podía negar. Había algo palpable en el ambiente que nada podía interrumpir.

Ni la mirada odiosa de Diggory desde un extremo del patio ni la campaña de elección de Samantha, con música de Britney Spears de fondo y repartiendo bombones de chocolate.

**LJLJLJLJL**

**Hola lectores- me han alegrado los días con sus reviews. Espero no retrasarme respondiéndolas. Me hacen sentir bien animada y me dan plus para imaginarme como seguir el fic. Bueno.. he introducido a Diggory, dará pelea. Algo así como en la peli real pero con algunos cambios. Sirius no me daba para ser el malo, le quiero demasiado. Aunque hubiese estado bueno..pero el malo, debe ser malo realmente y no después redimirse con un apretón de mano a Potter. Con Diggory puedo hacer más cosas malas y enrevesadas. Por cierto..vendrá mas interacción entre Lily y James..no solo develar sus miedos y secretos como en la peli real..si es que la han visto. Un beso!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo VIII**

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes principales (James, Lily, Remus, Peter Petigrew y Sirius, como algún otro vinculado el mundo mágico de Harry Potter) pertenece Rowling y a Warner BROS. Los utilizo para mis fics sin esperar nada a cambio( sin fines de lucro) La trama de esta historia pertenece a la película "She´s all that"(Ella lo es todo o Alguien como tu) del director Robert Iscove, del guión de Lee Fleming Jr. Estas tramas e ideas de la historia, tanto como algunos escenarios son propiedad de Miramax Films y los utilizo sin fines de lucro, solo por mi propia diversión y la de mis lectores. Debo aclarar que los nombres no son iguales a los de la película, y el de los escenarios diálogos, propiedad del señor Lee Fleming Jr guionista de la película, no son tal cual salen en la película y he modificado algunas situaciones.

-Chicas y chicos de la secundaria local y de todo el pueblo..espero que estén disfrutando de esta hermosa tarde. Brisa fresca y cielo despejado..ideal para pasear de la mano por la plaza o tomar una taza de té-recomendaba Fred, el locutor de la radio local mas sintonizada-Ahora a lo que realmente me compete: la reciente postulación de la Reina y Rey de Promoción de Hogwarts High School. Oh, si, señores..eso será digno de ver por que este año tenemos dos postulantes femeninas. Si, como lo oyen sorprendidos oyentes..dos chicas se han postulado para ser elegidas como las mas bellas del pueblo. Una es la tan conocida Samantha Collins, ex de Elvis Gellagher. El chico reality tv. Rumorean que la dejó por dos hermosas hermanas..Le dará tanto el cuero a Elvis? ¡Que campeón!...Bueno, volviendo al baile..la otra candidata es la desconocida Lilian Evans. Una estudiante de Arte que se va visto reversionada de quién sabe donde y muy linda a decir verdad..Según "boca de urna" o de algún estudiante muy chismoso, este año no será fácil para Collins por que..

-Las encuestas la matan-aprobó Justine haciendo una cola alta con su cabello. Estaba con su hermano sola, cuidado su casa ese viernes por la noche.-Oye….¿qué es lo que ocultas?

-Yo..nada-dijo James inocentemente. Su hermana señaló los dos sobres bajo su suéter-No es nada.

-Has recibido esos sobres antes y los has ocultado de mamá y de papá..No te hagas que no es la primera vez-terció algo curiosa y sonrió con malicia-Le diré a Lily que le gustas.

-Oh, no serías capaz señorita chismosa.

-Sí lo haría-dijo y lo apuntó con un tenedor-Sabes que soy capaz de eso..y mucho más.

El joven Potter suspiró, cansado y le arrojó en el aire los dos sobres. Su hermana abrió uno, rajándolo y emitió una sonrisa de alegría.

-¡Fuiste admitido en Oxford, Jaime…es grandioso!-dijo y aplaudió-Oh, no es bueno..por tu cara digo.

-No es lo que quiero-confesó James algo más aliviado de decírselo a alguien. –Tú sabes como son papá y mamá de estructurados y adictos al trabajo..no quiero eso para mi.

-Oh, les caerá como un balde de agua fría..pero te apoyo en lo que decidas-consoló Justine devolviéndole la carta-¿Qué tienes pensado? Por que no te dejaré que desperdicias tu mente brillante. Para ovejas negras brutas estoy yo.

-Creo que algo que me permita hacer Soccer..puedo conseguir una beca y elegir algo que me agrade. Pero no Economía o Leyes..eso es..-arrugó la nariz-..aburrido.

-Oh, si, hay tantas cosas…como Arte-explicó, con sorna. James la golpeó suavemente con el sobre-Lily estudiará Arte en la universidad local.

-Lo sé..pero Lily no es mi futuro-dijo y no le gustó como sonó esa frase. No lo era, no eran nada. _Eran simplemente amigos._

Justine soltó un silbidito de burla y subió a su habitación. Su hermano podía ser negador cuando quería, pero Lily era la excepción . Tarde o temprano aceptaría que esa frase no era cierta.

**LJJLJLJLJLJLJ**

El altillo de su casa era destinado para guardar cosas en desuso. Desde viejos videojuegos de Sett hasta los aparatejos de su padre para limpiar piscinas. Un cuarto, lo usaba por estudio propio para pintar sus propios cuadros. "Creaciones en momentos de crisis" como Misky le había llamado a un cuadro precisamente feo, con nada más que líneas negras y grises que lo pintó cuando era más joven en una de esas crisis de identidad de " no sé que quiero, no sé quien soy".

Así que allí estaba, plasmando su momento de transición y reflexión sobre todo lo que le había acontecido en esas semanas. Era mucho como para asimilarlo asintiendo con la cabeza y levantando las manos para recibirlo. La amistad con James, su cambio de look, darse cuenta que la secundaria y las clases de popularidad era una bazofia. Sobre todo la gente popular como Samantha Collins y esas dos arpías que tenía como seguidoras más que amigas.

-Amigas son Misky y Amelie…Y Peter-se dijo en susurro-¿James?-se preguntó retóricamente

-Oh, gracias por considerarme uno-masculló una voz proveniente del suelo desgastado de madera. Una cabeza con cabello negro azabache y desordenado sobresalía del suelo como flotando. Lily se dio vuelta, estática y algo pálida. Frunció el cejo, interrogándolo-Tu padre me dijo que estabas aquí.

-No está permitido que nadie entre aquí. Es..algo mío, sabes? Sin ofender-explicó antes que James le replicara algo. Estaba con una sudadera blanca y una camisa que seguro que había sido de su padre. Una bincha recogiendo su cabello y llena de diminutas gotas de pintura. El moreno sonrió de medio lado.

-Algo así me advirtió..pero no me importó-terció con descaro y terminó de subir las escaleras-Oye, es genial-señaló el cuadro que Lily estaba pintando. Era una especie de cielo colorido y psicodélico. Muy diferente a sus anteriores pinturas que yacían sobre el suelo, a un costado. Todas oscuras, de negro, gris y algo de blanco-Mucho mejor que las anteriores.

-¿Quieres decir que las anteriores era una mierda?-masculló, sulfurada. James negó con una mano y ella suspiró-¿Qué quieres?

-Solo..quería saber como estabas-explicó rascándose la nuca, nervioso-Ya sabes..con todo lo de tu elección y toda la locura. No debe ser fácil.

-No, no lo es. Y menos cuando no lo quieres realmente-masculló dejando la paleta y el pincel sobre una mesilla-Esta clase de cosas es para gente como Samantha, Sirius..como tú. Ustedes han querido esta clase de cosas..yo no. Sin ofender.

James soltó una risita extraña y asintió, entendiendo.

-Eso creía antes..quiero decir-carraspeó y se apoyó en un mueble cubierto con una sábana-Antes priorizaba estas cosas por que me parecían divertidas e importantes-Lily hizo una comilla con sus dedos-Claro que sí. ¿Qué quieres que te diga? Mis notas siempre fueron buenas sin esforzarme, soy bueno en deportes, tengo cierta..popularidad-Lily repitió el gesto-Y esas cosas eran importantes para mi.

-Señor Humildad.

James soltó otra risa, divertido-Pero son tontas y superficiales. Como Sam y todo esto de la reina.

-Si crees eso..¿para que me ayudan?-preguntó temiendo que hubiera algo más de trasfondo. Burla, tal vez.

-¿Por qué no renuncias si no te gusta?

-Buena atajada, Potter-dijo sonriendo-Creo que..-cerró los ojos un momento y James se acercó unos pasos-..me han dicho tantas palabras de aliento y cosas lindas que..no puedo salirme. Hay gente involucrada y que se identifica. Además Misky está muy emocionada. Estoy en medio de

todo este meollo..que sí, no lo busqué pero tampoco me molesta tanto.

-¿Qué quieres demostrar?-susurró y ella abrió sus ojos. Dio un leve saltito al verlo tan cerca de ella-¿A quienes quieres demostrárselo?

-A…nadie-musitó y tragó saliva. La cercanía la mataba.-No necesito de esto, ya te lo dije.

-No sé si te creo, Lily.

-Pues créeme-suplicó en susurró y se dio la vuelta, cortando la leve cercanía.-No quiero demostrar nada..solo..estoy en esto y es lo que hay.

-Creo que nunca antes te habías sentido con confianza en ti misma y en lo demás. Y por primera vez en tu vida, te abres a la gente, a tener amistades, conocer gente y..

-¿Tú que sabes de mi vida, James?-terció frunciendo el cejo, picada. Nadie vendría a emitir juicio de su vida y menos James Potter-Tú, que lo único que considerabas" importante" hace poco eran las chicas, la popularidad y meter goles.

-Si, si que si. Por que te he conocido estas semanas y me doy cuenta de tu cambio. De esto-señaló las pinturas oscuras-..pasaste a esto-señaló la pintura colorida actual-Y no sabes como me alegro que ya no uses lentes de montura, Dios. Eres hermosa por dentro y por fuera.-se volvió a acercar-Y no quiero que te vuelvas a esconder detrás de nada.

-No sé quien te crees que..-no al dejó terminar por que se acercó más aún, silenciándola con una intensa mirada avellana-Tú..tú…no sabes que hacer con tu vida. No sabes que estudiarás, no tienes un plan, un proyecto.

-De acuerdo. Eso es cierto. No sé que haré de mi puta vida-admitió apesumbrado-Pero no siento miedo de abrirme y tomar riesgos.

-¿Tomar riesgos?-lo encaró, burlesca-Escuché a Remus hablando con Sirius sobre tu indecisión y la Universidad de Derecho. Sé que has estado escondiéndole las solicitudes de admisión a tus padres por que temes decirles que no quieres ser lo mismo que ellos. Eso no es correr riesgos.

-Eso no..

-Eso lo mismo, Potter-musitó con frialdad. James sintió que retrocedió una casilla-Yo no me abro a la gente y tú no te abres a las situaciones

-Mi padre y mi madre se conocieron en la universidad.-contó con la mirada gacha-Estudiaban juntos, comían juntos, vivían en el mismo consorcio. Se recibieron juntos y vistieron trajes de oficina con maletines a la misma vez. Yo recuerdo que desde que nací ya tenían planes para mi. Grandes planes, según Just-comentó con aire triste-En mi casa hay fotografías de mi padre y de mi con sus amigos del trabajo. Abogados, ingenieros, administradores, contadores, economistas. Todo lo que mi padre quiere que sea y planificó para mi. Tengo una cuenta para pagar mi carrera, varios profesores colegas de mi padre y contactos para trabajar…

-Pero eso no te hace feliz.-increpó Lily sintiendo pena y arrepentimiento por haberlo juzgado así-Debes decirle que no quieres esa vida para ti. ¿Qué quieres para tu vida, James?-El moreno la miró con sorpresa y alegría. Nunca ante se había preocupado nadie por saber lo que él quería.

-Quiero..quiero..jugar Soccer en la universidad a la vez que estudio otra carrera-dijo con añoranza, como imaginándoselo-Quiero recibirme joven, casarme, tener hijos y enseñarles lo que sé. Lo bueno y lo malo. Quiero un perro mediano, una cochera enorme y un auto nuevo. Quiero ver a mis padres una vez al mes por lo menos y juntarme con los muchachos para rememorar viejas épocas- Lily lo miró sonriente y con los ojos brillantes. No se pudo contener y lo abrazó. De sopetón pero con suavidad-Eso quiero para mi-susurró como reafirmándolo el chico y la abrazó contra su pecho fuertemente

-Es..hermoso-susurró ella y se separó levemente.-Yo quiero lo mismo.

James acentuó su sonrisa y se perdió en la verde mirada de la joven. Estaba por preguntarle lo que había estado rondándole toda la semana: ¿Quieres venir al baile conmigo? pero un carraspeo desde el suelo los hizo voltear, sonrojados. Sett estaba sonriendo perspicaz

-No quiero molestar-dijo irónico-Pero Justine llamó James. Te necesita para cosas de tu casa.

-Oh, si, ya voy-dijo el moreno separando sus ojos de los de ella-Entonces..vine por algo del baile. Si, si, pero después hablamos-le dijo a ella que asintió, suspirando.

-Ve-musitó y el moreno se despidió con un casto beso en la mejilla. Bajó con Sett mirándola de a ratos con una leve sonrisa. Ella se las devolvió y se arrojó sobre un colchón tirado en cuanto se quedó sola.

Se pasó las manos por el rostro, eufórica. Había estado cerca de James Potter y se le había movido todo. No le cabían mas dudas. James no se podía considerar un amigo

** LJLJLJLJJLJLJLJ**

Sintió un par de manos suaves y cálidas que le taparon la visión. Acto seguido volvió la luz y tuvo frente a él a la reina de la secundaria con una falda cortísima y un escote pronunciado.

-Collins, hola-gesticuló semi embobado. Ella tomó asiento en la silla frente al chico y sonrió, complacida-¿Qué quieres..?

-Agua mineral sin gas, por favor-pidió al mozo que asintió. Diggory pidió una cerveza-Ahora..querido Diggory, a los negocios. Sé que pasó entre James y tú en los vestuarios..y sé que si se pelearon es por algo en particular-explicó arrugando la nariz como si oliese mierda-Muy particular..déjame decirte.

-Quiero tirarme a Evans, se lo dije, lo bromeé y el sensibilón se lo tomó mal-terció el chico restándole importancia-Quiero que me corras al jodido súper estrella de en medio así me la tiro, entiendes?

-Ahora nos vamos entendiendo..Me agradas, Diggory-musitó sonriendo como una serpiente. Tomó su mano y la acarició sugerentemente-Una pregunta..¿por qué le tienes tanta bronca a Jamsie? El chico solo es lindo, popular..pero algo tonto.

-Lo detesto por la misma razón que odiarías a Evans si toma tu puesto-respondió y sonrió burlesco-¿Qué pasaría contigo si Evans gana el reinado y tú quedas borrada del mapa?

-Eso no pasará-contestó segura de si misma y su mirada brilló cargada de cólera-No dejaremos que ocurra, verdad?-preguntó pidiendo apoyo.

-A cambio de qué tú seas la reina con tu perfecto rey, yo quiero a Evans en mis brazos esa noche. Entendido?-Sam asintió, sellando el trato en acuerdo-Quiero tirármela..por que está buena y es la preferida de Potter.

-¿La preferida? Ja, eso lo veremos-sonrió ella, divertida-Quiere estar con ella por que lo dejé. Está ardido…su grupete de amigos y él. ¿No ves que Evans pasó de calabaza enmarañada a Cenicienta? Pero cuando el reloj marca las doce- tocó con su dedo su reloj Rolex de plata-..la Cenicienta vuelve a ser calabaza.

-Y yo me follo a la calabaza-finalizó encantado Diggory y elevó en el aire su botella-Por que nuestros objetivos se cumplan-brindó y chocaron botellas. Las sonrisas de satisfacción llenaban sus rostros.

_Potter el rey del baile, de la secundaria, mejor alumno, mejor deportista, más popular. Tendrás a tu Rey, Samantha. Pero a la calabazita y al otro, me lo quedo yo. Lily Evans te pasará el trapo en las elecciones..y yo la acompañaré celebrando en un motel._

**LJLJLJLJLJLJ**

La segunda irrupción de la tarde la tomó con más preparación y le dio tiempo de tapar con un lienzo viejo el cuadro que estaba haciendo.

-Just…tú..

-No temas, no vi nada-contestó al joven Potter restándole drama con una mano-Lamento venir así..pero debemos ultimar el tema del vestido del baile, peinado..Dejame decirte que Amelie y Minsky quedaron re lindas con los vestidos que compramos..Lástima que no pudiste venir.

-Oh, claro-asintió Lily sonriendo como si le interesara-¿Tu hermano se tuvo que ir a tu casa , cierto?

-Sí, papá quería que terminara unas cosas de su trabajo. Cuando están cargados James lo ayuda con números y esas aburridas cosas-Lily bajó la mirada, apenada-¿Sabes lo de James?-inquirió dudosa.

-Lo de..-no sabía como decirlo-..¿ no querer hacer lo que tus padres quieren para él?-soltó arrugando los ojos. Era algo íntimo del muchacho. Quizás ni su hermana lo sabía.

-Sí, algo he sabido de eso-admitió al joven dejando su maletín de maquillajes de lado-No es lo que quiere para él..le dije que lo apoyaría en lo que quisiera.

-¡Lily, tienes teléfono!-chilló Sett desde arriba. La pelirroja se disculpó y subió a toda prisa. La joven Potter aprovechó el momento y se puso a mirar las pinturas, horrorizada. Oscuras y llenas de tormento. Una sola, colorida y algo psicodélica le gustó. Se preguntó si la actual obra de Lily sería así. Levantó el lienzo para dar un vistazo y lo dejó caer totalmente al ver a su hermano James, de rostro y muy detallado, dibujado en carbonilla. Era hermoso. Una obra de arte. La chica tenía pasta, verdaderamente.

-Lo siento era..¿Qué haces?-preguntó en el último peldaño de la escalera. Sus manos estaban negras y su nariz también-Es privado..no puedes..

-Lo siento, lo siento-se disculpó apenada y muy roja. Lily la taladraba con la mirada-Me dio curiosidad si lo que estabas haciendo era igual de negro que..lo siento.

-Yo..no te hagas problema-aceptó la chica cubriendo la carbonilla de nuevo con el lienzo-Solo..dibujo lo que se me viene a la cabeza-Justine sonrió y la pelirroja volvió a arrugar los ojos, avergonzada. Era una máquina de meter comentarios indebidos-Digo..lo que sea.

-Ya, claro-aceptó asintiendo con una sonrisa socarrona bailando en sus labios delineados-Es realmente hermoso..la obra y mi hermano..Y no lo digo por que sea mi hermano, y sea lindo, lleno de seguidoras y popular..Es lindo en todo sentido-describió y se apoyó en el mismo mueble que James horas antes. Lily la miró atenta y algo sonrojada-Cuando éramos chicos era el que me ayudaba a dormir si había tormenta, me arropaba y me daba las buenas noches..No digo que mis padres no estuvieran, pero era mi hermano mayor. Lo es.. y vela por mi. ¿Por qué no crees que no tengo novio? Me espanta a todos..pero sé que es por que me quiere. Eso lo hace muy lindo-describió con ojos rebalsados de cariño-Yo no he podido ser igual con el. Tiene mucha fama., miles de amiguitas y sería difícil. Pero sé cuando él quiere algo realmente..y cuando le corresponden también-lanzó una mirada breve al lienzo y Lily se sonrojo más-También me doy cuenta cuando algo es verdadero..y nunca lo había visto así.

-¿Nunca…de nunca?-preguntó tragando saliva.

-Claro, mujer..¿qué otro nunca conoces?-se burló divertida-No lo lastimes..por favor-imploró en susurro sincero y cargado de sentimientos-Lo veo bien..él..ha cambiado. Ahora que está contigo.-Lily iba a corregir que no eran nada pero Just la calló con un dedo-Lo sé..son amigos. Pero le haces bien..por favor, valóralo.

Lily asintió en silencio y apretó cariñosamente la mano que la chica la brindó. El lienzo estaba casi listo y sintió un arrebato de euforia al pensar algo en particular.

-¿Tú serías capaz de hacerme un..favor?-inquirió nerviosa, mordiendo su labio inferior.-¿Podrías..dejarle esto a tu hermano en su cuarto?

Justine saltó de la emoción y la abrazó de sopetón.

-Ya verás como pronto..que digo pronto, en cuanto vea esto te da un pasional beso en la boca!-canturreó con soltura la chica y Lily enrojeció sonoramente pero rió a la vez.

_Nunca renuncies a tu sueños_. Garabateó en la parte posterior de la carbonilla. Con eso se daría cuenta de quién era y qué opinaba ella. Sonrió eufórica por segunda vez en el día y se dejó caer en el viejo sillón de su padre.

_James Potter era algo verdadero._

**_LJLJLJLJJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJL_**

_Hola, no puedo creer sus hermosas criticas, los quiero! Perdonen por que tardo mas actualizar. Esto se esta poniendo bueno..les dije que algo asi habría. Mas interacción que en la peli que se besan al final y hay mucho amor platónico me gusta..pero soy mas de la acción asi que voy a poner alguno que otro eso( adelantillo) y demostraciones así como estas. Un beso, espero que les guste y feliz semana._


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo IX**

**Disclaimer:** _Los personajes principales (James, Lily, Remus, Peter Petigrew y Sirius, como algún otro vinculado el mundo mágico de Harry Potter) pertenece Rowling y a Warner BROS. Los utilizo para mis fics sin esperar nada a cambio( sin fines de lucro) La trama de esta historia pertenece a la película "She´s all that"(Ella lo es todo o Alguien como tu) del director Robert Iscove, del guión de Lee Fleming Jr. Estas tramas e ideas de la historia, tanto como algunos escenarios son propiedad de Miramax Films y los utilizo sin fines de lucro, solo por mi propia diversión y la de mis lectores. Debo aclarar que los nombres no son iguales a los de la película, y el de los escenarios diálogos, propiedad del señor Lee Fleming Jr guionista de la película, no son tal cual salen en la película y he modificado algunas situaciones_

Siempre los mismos bravucones que los jodían. Odiaba ser tan pequeño y menudo para su edad. Jame le había dicho que él era igual que él a su edad y que luego el Soccer y el gimnasio había hecho músculos y altura propicia. Sett sonrió ante el recuerdo. Deseó mentalmente que lo vieran con James y lo creyeran cool por ser amigo de alguien mayor.

Trató de seguir caminando, con mirada baja y en línea recta. Quiso bordear el callejón oscuro para no que no vieran. Pasar desapercibido era lo deseable, pero al gordo Tim, el líder de la banda y detector de perdedores, era imposible.

-¡Ey, Pequeña Bett!-canturreó el gordo, de cabello rubios y cadenas de símil oro en su cuello. Era una mezcla barata de Eminem y el primo Dudley de las novelas de Harry Potter-Ey, estoy llamándote ratita-masculló y para ese entonces Sett se había detenido. No tenía escapatoria. Los dos fieles amigos, altos como jirafas y con rostro de buitres, lo había rodeado. Lo tomaron por las axilas violentamente y lo arrojaron frente al gordo Tim, cuya sombra era redonda cual balón de Soccer-Cuanto se te llama, niñita..ven, ok?-musitó frunciendo el cejo. No tenía cejas, sino bigotes. Cejas tupidas y rubias.-¿Qué tienes para mi, pequeña Bett?-lo tomó por el la remera y lo elevó varios centímetros por encima de la calle. Vació sus bolsillos dándolo vuelta. Tenía fuerza, aunque le sobraba masa grasosa, no muscular. Algunos dólares y su nuevo videojuego cayó al suelo. Sett cerró los ojos. Toma el dinero, deja el videojuego. Toma el dinero, deja el videojuego rogó mentalmente-Ey, miren que tiene la pequeña Bett.."Lucha de titanes 4"-canturreó el gordo Tim y lo dejó caer haciendo un ruido de dolor. Set se frotó las mejillas y los codos. Estaba todo raspado por la caída. Su codo dolía de sobremanera-Esto es interesante..con todo lo que te hemos saqueado pequeña Bett, nos hemos hecho una colección muy buena de estos.

-Me alegro pero lo tendrás que devolver, niñato-musitó una voz y seguida de una sombra alta, un chico de diecisiete años y fornido lo miraba sonriente. A su lado, uno rubio más alto pero más menudo sonreía burlesco y otro moreno, de cabello por el hombro lo miraba fumándose un cigarrillo-¿Eres sordo gordito, o qué?

-Mira.. no devolveré nada que no..

-Chst, csht gordito-acalló Sirius acercándose y largándole el humo en plena cara. El Gordo Tim tosió sonoramente-Nadie te preguntó, dáselo-ordenó en susurro. El Gordo Tim abrió los ojos, congelado del miedo y arrojó el videojuego en la acerca. Retrocedió varios pasos atrás, junto con sus dos amigos buitres y tres más que se habían alejado hasta el fondo del callejón.

-Ay gordito..-suspiró cansino James. Se revolvió el cabello y se acercó más¿Qué además de hacerte el vivo..eres lelo?Qué se lo des en la mano.-Remus estaba en ese momento sacudiendo la ropa llena de tierra de Sett y lo ayudaba a reincorporarse. Parecía tener una herida profunda en codo.

Sirius se acercó a zancadas rápidas hacia la masa rubia y lo apuró por la remera. El Gordo Tim se congeló más y caminó acarreado por Sirius hacia la acera, como un robot. A Remus le pareció esa película del cine, Tranformers, por el tamaño y los movimientos.

-Con sonrisita y disculpa, por favor-musitó Sirius al oído. El aliento era gélido y amenazante.-Ala, chaval. No tenemos todo el día.

El Gordo Tim volteó un instante a ver a sus amigos, los cuales ya ni siquiera estaban en el callejón. Estaba solo, acorralado y humillado. Maldita Pequeña Bett. Suspiró, una vez profundamente y se arrodilló a recoger el videojuego. Sirius lo apuntó con un pie para que se quedara en esa posición. La humillación era doble.

-Yo..perdona-susurró mirando los pies de Sett. Sirius presionó más su pie sobre la espalda del chico-Lo siento, de verdad-lloriqueó tendiéndole el videojuego. Sirius le susurró gélidamente que sonriera. Lanzó una sonrisa torcida que no fue más que una mostrada de dientes. Sett tomó el videojuego sorprendido y algo satisfecho. Jamás lo molestaría de nuevo.

-Bien así me gusta-aceptó Sirius dejándolo en paz. El Gordo Tim miró con odio a Sett y trató de amenazarlo pero James le interpuso su dedo en su extenso pecho.-Si me entero que lo jodes de vuelta..bolita de grasa-masculló James fingiendo ser malo. El Gordo Tim a esa altura estaba sudando.-No solo yo, sino toda mi banda te hará papilla.

-Y esa será una papilla que no comerás tú, amiguillo-canturreó Sirius al oído. Tendría pesadillas con esa voz-Ya sabes…deja en paz a nuestro amigo Sett.

-¡Si, Ja! Su amigo-gritó Sett haciéndose el rudo.-Vete antes que pateen tu trasero, Tim-apuntó el chico con un dedo en forma de pistola y el Gordo Tim se fue corriendo no sin tropezar una vez torpemente a la vez que miraba atrás. Todos rieron ante la caída.-Esto..gracias muchachos-masculló el chico sonriente-Cuando quieran jugar videojuegos..ya saben-James le acarició el cabello y dejó al muchacho seguir su camino.

**LJLJLJLJLJ**

-Oh, si la recuerdo-musitó Lily asintiendo con la cabeza. La viejita de las bolas de fraile- ¿Qué pedirá ahora?

-Quiero..oh, esos bastoncitos largos, rellenos de crema blanca y..

-Vamos mujer, apresúrate-chilló su marido en la mesa, casi ya terminando su café. Lily admiraba a esa pareja de viejitos que cada sabado a fin de mes venían a tomar café. La mujer tardaba horas en pedir y el hombre, práctico y quejumbroso, se exasperaba.

-Hola, yo quiero una docena de medias lunas y una cita contigo para el baile-pidió un chico rubio, de altura mediana y espalda ancha. Sonreía con simpatía. Lily volteó y vio a Amos Diggory apoyado en toda su extensión sobre la mesada del mostrador. La viejecita se quejaba por lo bajo ante la intromisión del joven.

-Estoy..atendiendo-indicó la pelirroja mirando a la mujer. Amos se disculpó en susurro y la dejó pasar de nuevo. Esperó a que Lily le diera el pedido y volvió a apoyarse, dándose aires ganadores y gamberros-Ahora si..¿qué quieres pedir?

-A ti-musitó sin rodeos. Lily rodó los ojos, era como Potter en un comienzo pero peor. No era muy lindo ni agraciado, era solamente un chulo-Quiero tres café, una docena de medias lunas para aquella mesa-Lily vio una mesa con dos chicos más-Y una cita contigo para el baile..si no es mucho pedir-sus dientes perfectamente blancos brillaban ante el vidrio del mostrador.

-Tres cafés, una docena de medias lunas. Bien, ya te lo llevaré a tu mesa-anotó la chica y volteó para prepararlo . Un molesto carraspeo la hizo voltear-¿Algo más?-preguntó irritada.

-Ya sabes..ser tu cita para el baile..o tienes una?-preguntó cruzándose de brazos. Lily negó con la cabeza-Entonces..qué me dices?

-Estoy..esperando que alguien más me invite. Lo siento-dijo bajando la mirada tratando de no ser descortés-Ya te llevo el pedido.

-Si esperas por Potter..déjame decirte que ya se ocupó-Lily levantó la mirada, brillante-Me enteré hoy mismo que invitó a Samantha. No lo creía cuando lo vi..con mis propios ojos-masculló burlesco. Lily luchaba por que una serie de lágrimas salieran de sus ojos y un ardor en su garganta se convirtiera en un gemido de dolor.

-No..lo creo..

-Créelo, lo vi yo mismo. Era increíble. Ella le pidió perdón. Se veía realmente arrepentida..James no le creía, pero ya sabes, populares con populares-canturreó y dio un aplauso seco-Contra eso no hay nada que hacer. Sé tendrás mas invitaciones..pero piénsalo. No soy tan malo después de todo-musitó sonriendo y tratando de parecer comprensivo-Esto fue una bomba para ti, puedo sentirlo. Pero contra Collins y Potter no hay anda que hacer..son así. Se hacen los buenitos y se burlan de la gente. Me pasó con ella..hace años. Creía que teníamos algo especial y zás. Terminó con Potter-mintió ahogando una lágrima falsa. Lily lo miraba con ojos rojos e incrédula.-Siento lo que sientes..llámame cualquier cosa-Tomó su inerte y blanca mano y le anotó su número telefónico-Estoy ducho con esto de reparar los corazones que Potter destroza..no eres la primera.-Besó el dorso de su mano con delicadeza pero ella ni lo sintió. Estaba como inmunizada contra toda clase de sensación.

Vio como Diggory se alejaba pero lo que no vio fue la sonrisa que adornaba su rostro. El plan de destruir a Potter había comenzado.

**LJLJLJLJLJLJL**

-Oye..padre-masculló aprovechando que estaba en cortes comerciales el partido en la televisión-Más allá que eres mi padre y esto..-musitó, algo avergonzada. Sus amigas estaban demasiado ocupadas haciendo cosas para la campaña como para darle esa clase de consejos. Peter era un ente aparte y lo único que quedaba con algo decente que decirle era su padre. Era limitado pero tenía algo de experiencia amorosa.-Tú..¿crees que soy linda?

-Oh, Lily claro cielo-asintió el hombre dejando de ver la televisión. Se acercó hasta la cocina, dejó la taza que la chica estaba bebiendo y le tomó de la mano-Eres muy parecida a tu madre.. y aunque tienes ese estilo bohemio y de ropas anchas-hizo una mueca, torcida-Y llevas todo lleno de pintura..antes, ahora no tanto-aclaró jactándose de ello-.. y pese a ese cambio para el baile y que ya no uses lentes y pueda verte mejor, eres linda. Cualquier muchacho es un tonto si no ve eso..oh, sería mejor que no lo viera hasta que tengas treinta y yo no esté-Lily soltó una risita suave y derramó una lágrima.-Y mejor si Sett no lo conoce así no se pone pesado con los videojuegos, y que no me conozca a mí por que..bien..soy bueno pero no tengo mucho dinero-Lily iba a replicar pero la calló son un dedo sobre los labios-.. y nadie mejor que sea James..pues lo conozco y aunque siempre que venga estoy viendo la tele, me doy cuenta que te quiere. Pues bien..como sea, eres linda cielo. No por ser mi hija, sino por que simplemente lo eres.

-Gracias.

Lo abrazó con su cara llena de lágrimas pero con una idea fija en la cabeza ampliada más que nunca. Ella era linda.

**LJLJLJLJLJLJL**

Faltando pocos días para el baile y menos para las elecciones, Lily iba arriba en las encuestas, el patio a la hora de la comida eran batallas entre las porristas semi desnudas, bombones de chocolate y música de Britney en campaña de Sam, y las técnicas publicitarias algo locas de Sirius. Primero fue el chilly, luego había sido un día de tatuajes artísticos sobre la cara y los brazos, que el Club de Arte y hasta la misma Lily, habían hecho sobre los alumnos. Ese había sido acertado. Pero luego siguieron más slogans algo ridículos e ideas estrafalarias, como ese día donde dos rapperos cantaban sobre una mesa lanzando monedas de escaso valor sobre una multitud algo pequeña pero animada.

-No hay quien le de pelea, pues Lily es la mejor. No hay quien la compita, pues Sam es lo peor-cantaba uno lleno de cadenas de oro y una gorra al revés-Sam se cree linda, pues es superficial. Lily se hace la tonta, pero es espectacular.

-Lily era un gusano, ahora mariposa. Sam era palacio, pero ahora es una choza-Sirius aplaudía contento pero Remus negaba con la cabeza. Los raperos hacían ruidos acompasados con sus bocas. Eran dignos amigos de su hueco amigo-Lily no es mas fea, eso a Sam mosquea. Lily es lo IN y Sam es lo Out, Lily es Arte y Sam ni un baluarte. Oh, querida Lily si me reina tu serías, eso sí que molaría.

Lily estaba sonrojada pero no negaba que era gracioso. Minsky y Amelie felicitaron a Sirius el cual sonreía orgulloso y planeaba una carrera en la publicidad. Todo esto filmado por Peter, obviamente.

-Oye..-susurró una voz detrás de un árbol. Era James, que aprovechando toda la atención del público, quería preguntarle algo. Ella se fue al encuentro, quedando ocultos tras el árbol.-Quería..oh, es muy lindo. Muchas gracias..me ha gustado mucho-agradeció refiriéndose al carbonillo. Nunca antes nadie le había regalado algo así. Se sentía observado y eso le había gustado. Ella no le era indiferente. Lily asintió pero no se sonrojó.-Quería..ese día en tu casa no tuve tiempo de preguntarte si..

-¿Irás con Samantha al baile?-soltó de carrerilla ella. Se sentía idiota preguntándoselo, no era quien. Pero Diggory no le había sonado muy convincente; tenía algo muy extraño.

-¿Yo…con..Samantha?-preguntó medio sorprendido y divertido. Era algo irreal que estuviera preguntándole eso y encima Lily-Ni que me dieran una beca completa para jugar Soccer en la mejor universidad de todo Londres Lily, no-negó frunciendo el cejo-¿De donde sacaste eso?

-Esto..yo..¿Tienes con quien ir?-apresuró a decir. Desde el día que Justine le había hablado asi de su hermano y le mandó la carbonilla, se sentía segura para vencer esos miedos que James le había planteado. Conocer nuevas experiencias, abrirse a conocer a las personas y arriesgar.

-Pues…no-respondió metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos y balanceándose levemente. Estaba alto atónito pero a la vez encantado con la actitud de Lily-En realidad..-ella sintió una leve punzada en el pecho-no tengo pero había pensando en invitar a alguien.

-¿Ah, si?-susurró levemente. No iría con Samantha pero otra chica ya se le había adelantado. Las punzadas eran miles a esa altura y la actitud valiente que venía teniendo se acobardó-Bien..por ti-susurró algo apagada. James se apoyó de medio cuerpo en el árbol y sonrió, de lado. Esa sonrisa infantil y seductora superaba con creces a la insulsa y sospechosa de Diggory.

-No deberías alegrarte tanto, Lily-animó el chico manteniendo la sonrisa. Encantaba verla así de apagada por él. Sintió como si un pequeño hombrecito bailara la macarena en su pecho.-Yo estaba por preguntarte algo hasta que me preguntaste lo de Sam.

-Si quieres que haga una carbonilla para tu chica y tú en el baile dime..debo..

-No, Lily, no-negó y soltó una risa divertida. Lily enarcó una ceja, picada. Una cosa era que se aguantara que fuera al baile con alguien más, otra cosa era burlársele en plena cara-Si pudiera pintar un cuadro o dibujar tan bien como lo haces tú..lo haría y me entenderías mejor..pero..solo sé hablar..así que..¿ Quieres venir al baile conmigo?

-¿Ah?-preguntó como una tonta. James soltó otra risa divertida y se avalentonó a tomarla de la mano. Ella tenía su cuerpo congelado e inerte como cuando Diggory le había soltado aquellas noticias tremendas.

-¿Quieres venir al baile conmigo?-repitió sincero y ella pareció salir de su ensimismamiento, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos. James le sonrió sincero y le acarició la mejilla con ternura-Eres hermosa.. y estoy conteniéndome en este mismo momento para no besarte-susurró mirando sus ojos verdes y sus labios.

Lily sintió esa fuerza de valentía volver a su cuerpo y se soltó de la mano del chico. James la miró con temor por un momento pero se fue al instante en que ella posó sus manos sobre sus hombros y acaparó su labio inferior entre los suyos.

James se dejó besar sin poder reaccionar varios segundos hasta que la alejó lentamente por las muñecas. Lily lo miró sorprendida y con ganas de llorar.

-¿Vienes conmigo o no al baile?-repitió de nuevo. Sentía que debía saberlo antes de besarla o algo más. Necesitaba tener cierta seguridad en cuanto a ellos, a seguir viéndose y ser algo.

-Si..-respondió turbada por esa lejanía. El concepto de ser linda y hasta no ser besable corrió por su cabeza momentáneamente. Bajó la mirada y la cabeza, avergonzada. James sonrió de lado y le levantó el mentón con un dedo.-James entiendo si..

-Eres hermosa-la cortó sonriendo como un niño cuando le regalan un dulce-Eres hermosa y quería saber si vienes conmigo al baile antes de besarte..Ya sabes, esto no es un toque y me voy-ella lo miró con los ojos bien abiertos y los cerró en medio del beso que James retomó. Ahora sus labios danzaban dulcemente y con parsimonia. Tenían todo el tiempo de mundo.

Ni Diggory sonriendo socarronamente y pensando que su plan estaba en marcha mientras se tiraba a una prostituta en un motel barato ni mucho menos Samantha, sentada en un símil trono rosado a algunos metros del árbol y sintiéndose la ganadora de todo, podían imaginar que sus planes estaban siendo desbaratados.

_No todo saldría como lo habían planeado._

**ljljljlljljlljljjljlljljljlj ljljljljjl**_  
_

**Hola lectores, frase chiclé: perdonen la demora..es que la vida cotidiana, fics que me entusiasma leer( si, me meto casi todos los dias a la web pero a leer, odienme si quieren) y Fifty Shades of Grey me han llevado a postergar subir este capítulo. Por otro lado, metiéndonos en el fic, estan más picantitas las cosas. Añadí unos malos más como leyeron y algo de acción. En la peli real no se besan hasta el final final..pero creo que requiere más acción. O al menos esas pequeñas modificaciones que le haré. Espero que les guste y si dejan una review James las llamará escondido detrás de un árbol ;)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo X**

**Disclaimer****: **Los personajes principales (James, Lily, Remus, Peter Petigrew y Sirius, como algún otro vinculado el mundo mágico de Harry Potter) pertenece Rowling y a Warner BROS. Los utilizo para mis fics sin esperar nada a cambio( sin fines de lucro) La trama de esta historia pertenece a la película "She´s all that"(Ella lo es todo o Alguien como tu) del director Robert Iscove, del guión de Lee Fleming Jr. Estas tramas e ideas de la historia, tanto como algunos escenarios son propiedad de Miramax Films y los utilizo sin fines de lucro, solo por mi propia diversión y la de mis lectores. Debo aclarar que los nombres no son iguales a los de la película, y el de los escenarios diálogos, propiedad del señor Lee Fleming Jr guionista de la película, no son tal cual salen en la película y he modificado algunas situaciones

Se le vinieron a la mente momentáneamente las palabras de la hermana de James. _En cuanto vea la carbonilla te dará un beso apasionado._ ¡ Y vaya beso que se habían dado! . Vale, era el lote completo a decir verdad. Por que él estaba recargado con su cintura en el apartado y semi oculto árbol, con ella apoyada sobre él, con sus manos sobre su cintura posesivamente, como si no quisiera soltarla nunca más.

-Ja..James-pidió ella entrecortadamente entre beso y beso. El aire escaseaba en sus pulmones y si bien el chico besaba deliciosamente como para no parar nunca, debían hablar-..James..

-¿Ah?-gimió como si estuviese adormilado. Lily se alejó un palmo de él y esto hizo que abriera los ojos y dejara de besarla-¿Qué?

-Esto es..genial-terció ella con las mejillas arremolinadas de rosado. Él acarició una con su dedo pulgar-Pero debemos..

-..aclarar las cosas?-Ella asintió con una pequeña sonrisa contagiosa. De esas que salen involuntariamente cuando te pasa algo maravilloso-Tú me gustas mucho, como nunca antes me había gustado nadie-confesó el chico sin temor y ella se sonrojó hasta igualar a su cabello. Eso doblegó la ternura del muchacho-Es la verdad..y.. sé que he sido muy superficial con ciertas cosas, pero me conoces más que nadie..y..siento que tú eres lo más real y tangible que tengo.

-¿De..verdad?-preguntó con la voz seca. Tragó saliva lentamente. Eso era lo más hermoso y romántico que le habían dicho. Y más si era James Potter, que había sido muy banal en el pasado-Yo..-ella bajó un segundo la mirada y la elevó antes que el chico la obligara a hacerlo-..siento lo mismo. Que me gustas y mucho-James sonrió de oreja a oreja y sus entrañas bailaron la macarena de nuevo-.. y por primera vez quiero abrirme y conocerte..creo que te necesito en mi vida.

-Oh, pelirroja..eso es..-no acabó la frase por que James la había besado con suavidad de nuevo pero con euforia, reafirmando lo dicho. _Te quiero Lily Evans, y más que eso. _ Estuvo tentado de decirle, pero tiempo al tiempo. Debía disfrutar el mar de mariposas revoloteando su interior al ser correspondido.-No quiero verte cerca de Diggory..-masculló de repente, con el cejo levemente fruncido. Ella sonrió como una niña-Quiero decir, que él no esté cerca..tú no te le acercarías.

-Ni Samantha cerca de ti-contraatacó con un tono de voz que habría sido perfectamente de otra persona. Fue posesiva y determinante. James asintió como obedeciendo una orden y la besó de nuevo-Ah..otra cosa-pidió dejando que su labio superior fuese liberado por los del chico-..¿podemos mantener esto en..secreto?-James la miró, turbado-..digo, antes del baile y todo eso. Collins es muy vengativa y si sabe que salimos..

-Espera..¿estamos saliendo?-preguntó fingiendo sorpresa y ella lo miró avergonzada.-Estoy de broma-advirtió con cautela y la besó con ahínco de nuevo-Estamos saliendo oficialmente..y en secreto, si tú así lo quieres. Yo por mí lo grito a los cuatro vientos..pero..

-Ni a los chicos. Peter es muy cotilla.. y Black podría dedicarnos un rap de felicitación-masculló con una mueca de desagrado chistosa.-Las chicas me matarán por esto..y Remus, bueno es confiable pero..

-Linda, linda..cálmate-pidió poniendo un freno a los nervios de la chica. Ella sonrió, agradecida.-Estamos juntos, eso es lo que importa. El resto, no.

-Gracias-dijo con una sonrisa sincera y se volvió a colgara de sus brazos con un beso pasional.

**LJLJLJLJLJLJLJ**

Cuando James Potter arribó a su hogar pasadas las ocho de la noche, tras despedirse con una sesión de besos de su ahora "saliente", no notó una luz levemente encendida en la sala de estar. Junto a ella, su padre lo esperaba con un semblante lúgubre. El muchacho no cabía en sí de una felicidad inusitada, así que lo notó cuando el hombre lo chifló.

-Papá , buenas noches..lamento la hora, pero me entretuve con los chicos-explicó al ver su cara de molestia

-Justine y tu madre están cenando con tu tía..así que podremos hablar largo y tendido-masculló con voz firme. Arrojó varios sobres sobre la mesa ratona y James torció la boca entendiendo el malestar de su progenitor.-¿Qué es esto, James?

-Papá yo..

-No sabes lo hiciste, muchacho. No sabes el esfuerzo que supuso que hablara con mis colegas, con los profesores y directivos..no piensas en tu futuro.

-¡Sí que lo hago!-terció a media voz, tratando de no elevarla. Se tranquilizó sentándose frente a su padre.-Papá no quiero ser economista o abogado..quiero..

-Morirás de hambre si pretendes vivir del Soccer-atacó el padre con una mano sobre su mentón. Era físicamente muy similar a James salvo por las gafas-Queremos lo mejor para ti…y esta es una chancee que no puedes desaprovechar. Está todo servido en bandeja de plata para ti..un futuro impecable. Hasta empresas para cuando te egreses..no debes planear ni pensar nada.

-Eso mismo me molesta, papá-terció el chico mas picado. Nunca le haría entender a su padre su punto de vista-Quiero estudiar algo que me apasione..y realmente disfrute. No quiero estar de traje todo el santo día, de junta en junta..con maletín. Bueno..quizás si me gusta algún empleo que requiera eso, si..pero no por que tú me lo impongas.

-¿Con qué esto es una acto de rebeldía adolescente, ah?

-No papá, no lo es-dijo sinceramente y el padre sintió eso en su voz.-No me gustan las cosas fáciles..entiéndeme. Quiero algo que yo elija, y no me tengan planeado. Quiero esforzarme por ello.

-No es un acto de oposición contra mi, no lo es..nunca has sido así-dijo retóricamente su padre como buscando una explicación por que las razones que su hijo le daba no eran contundentes-Estas fechas de admisión tienen fecha límite..quedan unas dos semanas. En ese tiempo, decídete. No estudiarán esto..bien, pero dame otra alternativa. Si no me gusta..

-Tiene que gustarme a mi.

-Lo sé, pero no serás ningún vago, entiendes?-terció su padre algo cabreado. James asintió-Tienes diecisiete, pero dentro de unos meses dieciocho y no serás un vago que juega Soccer que el día de mañana no tiene que hacer. Estudiarás lo que quieres pero que sea satisfactorio.

-Entiendo que te preocupes por mi pasar el día de mañana..y te daré una respuesta antes de las dos semanas.

El padre asintió secamente y se levantó para subir las escaleras, dejando a su hijo con la cabeza entre sus manos. Suspiró; podría haber sido peor.

**LJLJLJLJLJLJLJ**

Lily se tiró de lleno en su mullida cama y abrazó al señor Spotts, su peluche de la infancia casi estrujándolo. Le dio varios besos cortitos en su peludo rostro y lo miró embobada. Se sentía en la décima nube con el día grandioso que había tenido.

-Estoy saliendo con James Potter- afirmó retóricamente como si no fuese verdad. Se contuvo de decirlo frente al espejo tres veces a ver si se aparecía James, algo similar a la leyenda de Bloody Mary.

Ni Samantha Collins y todo lo banal que la rodeaba habían podido con ella. _Eres una chica, tiene confianza en ti misma_ se encontró diciéndose mentalmente y se sintió boba, con baja autoestima. Pero James se había fijado en ella y debía confiar. Esa era su meta a partir de ahora.

El sonido del teléfono la hizo salir de sus edulcorados pensamientos para que fuesen aún más endulzados. Era James Potter y quería tomar un helado con ella.

Un simple y delicioso helado y estar de la mano como dos niños de quince años. Woaaa. Sonrió al colgar y besó repetidamente al Sr Spotts con euforia. Esto era estar en el cielo.

**LJLJLJLJLJLJLJ**

-Buenos días, estudiantes. ¿Nerviosos, eh? Yo lo estoy por el horroroso papel volado lavanda que están colocando las chicas del equipo de animadoras para el salón del baile. No, no es mi agrado Dana, te lo dije. Aquí Dana, mi asistente de notas está asintiendo. Director Jobbs, por favor, el próximo año dejemos que chicas normales y algo de neurona lo hagan..No, Dana, tampoco las ratitas del laboratorio de química pero alguien normal..Estilo Lily Evans y sus amigas. –Minsky, en su casillero, frunció el cejo y Amelie sonrió, orgullosa.-..es que vamos a serles sinceros, la votación está apretada amigos. Mañana en la noche se definirá: popularidad establecida o un nuevo reinado de aire fresco- Samantha rodó los ojos, desde su casillero y miró a Amelie y Minksy con ojos rojos- Lo que sí puedo decirles es que el papel lavanda es horrendo..ahora un poco de música de los Hanson antes de ir a esclavizarse a clases..bueno Dana, a adquirir conocimiento.

-Ese Fred morirá en cualquier momento-sentenció Geri mirándose las uñas con atención.- Ah, por cierto Samm..¿sabes las buenas nuevas o tengo que contártelas?-Wendy estrechó su bolso Prada hacia su hombro y soltó una risita poco conveniente. Samm cambió de pie y su pollera de color negra ondeó levemente. Esa pose era de "dime que estoy preparada para lo que sea"

-Ayer, en el centro, fui con Sirius a hablar.-Samm enarcó una ceja, incrédula-Bueno, vale..no precisamente. Estuvimos follando en una cabina telefónica..pero luego lo dejamos. No es tan popular como James y yo no soy precisamente candidata a reina del baile..ese es tu lugar-dijo con cara de ternerito degollado, como teniéndole mucha devoción a su amiga- y pues..dice que quiere una relación seria y no sé que mas chorradas que no me interesan. Sirius es el mejor chico que he follado..pero ya pasó. Bueno, no atraso más las cosas: cuando estuvimos saliendo de la cabina, en la heladería de enfrente, "Libby" Evans y su querido James estaban de la mano tomando un helado.

-El mismo helado-acotó Wendy son una sonrisa venenosa-Esos ya andan.

Samm abrió los ojos como platos y cerró los puños con rabia. Zapateó ruidosamente su costoso tacón y se llevó un dedo a la barbilla. Diggory, con ese idiota tendría que hablar y apresurar planes.

Su corona y su prestigio no se irían por la borde. Y menos por la mamarracho de Libby Evans.

**LJLJLJLJLJLJLJ**

Prendió un cigarrillo y echó una gran bocanada de humo al fumarlo. Sudaba por el cuello y el pecho y su respiración era semi agitada. Estaba todo rojo el cuello por los salvajes mordiscones recibidos y su parte inferior estaba tan hinchada como antes de comenzar.

A su lado, una chica de su misma edad se incorporó levemente y acomodó el cabello con una mano. Acababa de follarse locamente a Samantha Collins. Oh, si, nena. Era como todos los jodidos chicos del equipo de Soccer( menos James, que se las daba de caballero reservado) habían alabado. Era fría, concisa y propinaba placer.

-¿Es esta una manera de convencerme?

-No, estaba necesitada Diggory..y pues, estás bueno. Hay mejores que tú, pero es lo que tengo a mi alcance. Si tengo que esperar a volver con James- rodó los ojos y Diggory quiso ir por la segunda ronda pero lo detuvo con una mano en su pecho-Tranquilo, debemos primero repasar el plan, Amos. Tenemos que tenerlo todo controlado..ninguna falla. Tenemos horas, solamente.-Amos sonrió gatunamente y ella lo besó en los labios-Estaremos en el lugar y momento indicado. Sé que Lily Evans es desconfiada todavía..le cuesta "creer en la gente" y ese anónimo le hará ver la "dura realidad".

-Dura realidad que creamos nosotros, nena-asintió Amos apagando su cigarrillo en un cenicero al costado y volteando de nuevo-Celebremos por adelantado que tendremos lo que queremos.

Samm asintió sensualmente y lo atrajo para besarlo de nuevo.

**LJLJLJLJLJLJLJ**

No había recibido ni una sola visita ni una sola llamada de James en veinticuatro horas. Algo iba mal. De la semana que llevaban, todos los días la había llamado, llevado un detallito o verlo y besarlo con dulzura. Frunció el cejo y dejó de leer ese, libro desconcentrada.

Sett golpeó a su puerta y pasó un sobre debajo de su puerta-Ha llegado esto para ti, no lo abrí zoqueta..así luego no dices que te leo todo.

-Gracias, enano zoquete-agradeció con una sonrisita. Se agachó para tomar el sobre su nombre rezaba escrito con color dorado y el sobre era color durazno y tenía textura con relieves.

_LiLY eVaNs: ¿De VeRdAd CrEeS QuE pOtTeR EsTá CoNtIgO poR qUe Te QUieRe? EReS El NuEvO jUgUeTitO, La NuEVa ChIca dEL mOmEnTo. ¿ADoNdE CrEeS qUe EsTÁ jAmEs AhoRA?_

_PiSTa: cOn CoLLiNs eN La TiEnDa de RoPa De HoMbRes WinStON._

_ABre LoS oJoS._

Estaba perfectamente escrito con letras de sendas revistas y la prolijidad era femenina. Seguramente de Samm o alguna de sus amigas. Se le secó la boca de todos modos, aunque no quiso desconfiar. Seguro era una broma de mal gusto.

Con una esperanza aún en su pecho, marcó el número de James y la atendió Justine.

-Oh, hola Lily, como estás?

-Bien, Just..¿está tu hermano por ahí?-preguntó con voz aparentemente normal.

-Oh, no. Hace unos minutos fue a probarse el traje y _a hacer otras cosas._ Dijo que se demoraría.-La esperanza se convirtió en fantasma y las gotas se agolparon en sus ojos. Terminó la charla telefónica como pudo y arrugó el anónimo en sus manos con frustración. Su miedo más grande se había materializado.

¡Y ella que no había querido desconfiar y sacar conclusiones apresuradas! Pero no, no. James no le vería la cara. La idea que hacía meses se veía con Samm la acojinó aún más. Tal vez nunca la había dejado. Tal vez aún se acostaba con ella. Quizás solo la quería para follar, no la quería con sentimientos. Es lo mismo, no le importaba. Cerró los ojos con furia y se puso de pie. James pasaría vergüenza. Lo atraparía y le diría algunas verdades en cara.

Tomó su bolso y el anónimo en mano y salió de casa dando un portazo. Sett, desde el living, enarcó una ceja. Algo no iba bien y tampoco su hermana. Pobre el que era objeto de su enojo.

** LJLJLJLJ**

**HOLA las cosas están poniéndose buenas :F hambre de acción ya tenía esta historia. Diganme que les pareció, si? un beso y que les sea leve con este calor( Argentina) . Lali**


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo XXI**

La tienda para hombres Winston, era la elite de oficinistas y empleados de alto rango. James , Sirius y Remus la habían tachado de aburrida pero en cuanto se vieron por primera vez engalanados con esos trajes negros y de alta gama sonrieron, satisfechos. Una visita más al sastre de su padre y aquel traje sería perfecto para la noche perfecta.

Sonrió más de lo normal al recordar la sesión candente de besos húmedos tras el árbol de la cancha de soccer con Lily. Ella era pudorosa pero demostraba su atracción con entusiasmo cuando estaban solos. Pensó que si con eso lo derretía cuando sería cuando estuviesen juntos. Se sorprendió pensando nervioso como sería cuando estuviesen juntos. Seguramente, y por como era lógico, Lily era virgen. Se limpió la chaqueta negra alejando esos pensamientos sobre la chica. La quería demasiado y quería ir despacio, hacer las cosas bien, todo a su tiempo. Si ella necesitaba un año, pues así sería. Rogó que no fuera tanto tiempo, pero seguro valdría la pena. Asegurándose de no haber despertado nada entre sus pantalones tras tal pensamiento, salió del vestidor hacia el espejo principal. Levantó las cejas mitad sorprendido mitad irritado al ver a Sammantha Collins vestida de rosa chicle y con anteojos de sol en su cabello.

-Hola Jamsie-musitó mostrando su blanca dentadura y James bufó levemente hastiado-Estás hecho todo un príncipe con ese traje. Un muñeco de torta- se paró sobre sus zapatos de tacón tan altos que hasta tenía casi la misma altura del chico.-Estás como siempre soñé que estarías..esa noche sería perfecta si tú..

-Las cosas las cagaste tu sola, Samm-corrigió volteando a verse en el espejo y volteando sobre si mismo. La ignoraba olímpicamente y la chica no se dejaría-No sé a lo que vienes pero puedes irte yendo por..

-Viene..a..disculparme-sonó algo compungida y algo apenada. Cambió de estrategia drásticamente. Si quería acercarse y que Evans los viera debía hacer el papel de mosca muerta- Sé que soy muy superficial y competitiva. Y sé que hiero a la gente sin darme cuenta con mis burlas y malos comentarios..pero es quien soy, James. Así es como mis padres me han criado..-dijo en voz madura y neutra. James la miró a través del espejo, algo sorprendido.-..bien tu sabes como es esto de tener dinero, ser popular y que todos esperan cosas de ti. Debes ser linda, estar en reuniones aburridas de sociedad. Sonreír como una muñequita ante los té de mi madre y ante los socios obesos de mi padre. Mi mascota y mi labial son mis mejores amigos..y tú eras bueno, lo siento tanto.

James volteó apenado tras semejante discurso y carraspeó sonoramente.

-Lo siento Samm …yo no sabía que..

-Entiendo que me odies, James. Nunca quise herirte..hasta te amé en algún momento. Eres buen chico y yo lo arruiné. Y no lo estoy diciendo por que el idiota de Elvis me dejó..sino por que me di cuenta de las cosas. Tarde, pero seguro-sonrió falsamente algo triste-Tan solo..¿puedo abrazarte? Como amiga..por los viejos tiempos.

-De acuer..- no alcanzó responder que la chica estaba en sus brazos, apretándolo como a un muñeco- no te odio, Samm. Tan solo debes ver las cosas importantes de la vida y madurar…como yo lo hice. Estoy seguro que hallarás a alguien que..- y de un segundo al otro estaba besándolo sensualmente. Los labios gruesos rojo carmín lo incitaron a mover los suyos y le respondió levemente.

Nadie vio por el espejo como una chica entraba a medidas por la puerta de los vestidores y los veía sorprendida.

James la separó rápidamente por los hombros y se acomodó las gafas, nervioso. ¿Qué era todo aquello?

-Samm no lo hagas. No volveremos.

-Lo sé-asintió sonriendo a medias.-Era para despedirme- masculló inocentemente y James notó su tono de arpía. Lily era pura y no tenía aquella maldad latente y algo perceptible de Sammantha. Aquella chica le había puesto los cuernos con la mitad de equipo de soccer y basquetball..ni contar con los universitarios amigos de Sirius que se había enterado. Y él sin decir una sílaba. Porque la muy maldita estaba buena y le daba cierto status social. Eran la pareja perfecta, reinante del mundo adolescente. Pero ahora era todo diferente. Aquellas cosas banales y el mundo de superficialidades que Samm representaba habían quedado detrás del cabello rojo y fragante de Lily, sus pecas graciosas y ojos verdes. Suspiró como un bobo y dio medio paso atrás de la chica.

-Pues no lo creo necesario-musitó James y volvió ver el traje, tratando de concentrarse en su camisa y no en el busto generoso que desbordaba por aquella remera de la mujer. Estaba buena, era hombre, pero no idiota. Y sabía que Samm no venía solamente a despedirse. Conocía sus artimañas-Puedes invitar a Diggory al baile, Samm. Oí que está solo y es tan popular como yo..harían buena pareja.

La chica arrugó los labios en desaprobación y sonrió sospechosamente.

-Diggory no es ni un céntimo de lo popular que eres, Jamsie ..no me trates e engañar. Igual no tengo rencores contigo..estás con Edans y yo lo acepto-admitió la chica con los pulgares arriba y una sonrisita cínica-Reconozco que han hecho un buen trabajo con ella..pero no sé si será suficiente para la corona..Ya sabes, soy algo preestablecido en el colegio.

James rodó los ojos y siguió acomodándose el traje.

-Bueno Jamsie.. a eso venía, a despedirnos. A decirte que eres un buen chico..y pese a lo superficial que puedo ser..tengo sentimientos y recordaré con cariño los momentos vividos..El mejor polvo que he tenido es contigo-rememoró con nostalgia y una lágrima falsa. James soltó una risotada seca de incredulidad-Bueno, uno de los mejores polvos. Ese en tu coche…cuando salimos ebrios del cumpleaños de Remus¿lo recuerdas? Tú sentado, yo montada sobre ti con ese vestido verde brillante. Fue muy excitante.

-Sí, lo recuerdo.

-Creo que debo irme…mi prueba de vestido es en quince minutos-contestó presurosa mirando su reloj. Se acercó a James y besó su hombro. El chico sonrió forzadamente y algo apenado por como la había tratado volteó para mirarla a los ojos y despedirla con un apretón en su muñeca. Al fin y al cabo, ella no tenía la culpa de ser tan superficial, mimada y caprichosa. Su familia la había criado así y no todos tenían el lujo de madurar como, dentro de ese mundo adolescente de popularidad, dinero y adicciones, sus amigos y él habían podido hacerlo.

-Cuídate Samm-susurró con una sonrisa amable y ella le correspondió.

Siguió acomodándose la corbata del traje hasta que por fin le quedó de su agrado. Se intentó peinar el cabello pero fue inútil y sonrió, como un niño pequeño. Arqueó su brazo en señal de llevar a alguien y se imaginó a Lily enfundada en un traje marfil o blanco. Un momento, era para el baile, no para una boda. Enrojeció levemente al pensar eso y sonrió de nuevo. Esa chica lo traía como un loco.

**LJLJLJLJLJL**

Se limpió la centésima lágrima que le caía. Tenía los lagrimales hinchados y las mejillas algo sonrojadas por la cantidad de lágrimas que las habían surcado. Un pañuelo azul marino se interpuso en su vista y al ver a su dueño bajó la mirada sin interés. Tenía demasiado con lo recién visto como para soportar al pedante de Diggory con sus chorradas.

-Lily, no muerdo-susurró en tono meloso aparentando estar preocupado. Tomó de sopetón la mano de la chica y le colocó sobre la palma el pañuelo.-No preguntaré que ha pasado..solo..déjame-se sentó junto a ella en la banca de la plaza contigua al colegio secundario y Lily se sonó la nariz ruidosamente en un gesto anti sexy. Rogando que eso lo hiciera irse, la chica miró hacia adelante, al vacío, como si su mente y corazón fueran de color blanco.

El sujeto, lejos de asustarse, se acercó a ella y la hizo voltear por un hombro.

-Lily, lamento que te hayas enterado así-masculló Amos con pesar y tomó una mano con delicadeza. Ella se dejó hacer, aturdida y viendo que el sujeto era inofensivo-Potter es un cabrón. Sé cómo es su movida, enamorar y luego dejar. Tú eres diferente, no eres como la puta de Collins. Es solo que él no pudo verlo.

-Ellos..ellos estaban..

-Todo el colegio siempre lo supuso-susurró peinando el cabello pelirrojo para atrás así no se enmarañaba en el rostro lloroso de la chica-Eso..de que volverían. Es solo que no tan pronto como lo esperado-suspiró besando la mano de Lily con dulzura. Ella ahogó otro gemido de desesperación y el chico la abrazó entre sus fornidos brazos en un intento de acallarlo. Ella se dejó contener, sin importar lo capullo que era Amos ni las palabras que le estaba diciendo-Y lo peor es Black en todo esto.

Lily había estado en blanco y casi oyendo la mitad de las palabras recitadas por el chico, pero levantó sus verdes orbes hacia él, deshaciendo a mitad el abrazo.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Oh, Lily-musitó fingiendo vergüenza-No me digas que tú no..

-¿Qué demonios quisiste decir con que Sirius está en todo esto?

-Ellos…oh, Lily. Debo decírtelo, debes saberlo-susurró con apesumbramiento y tomó las dos manos enlazadas de la chica. Las besó con suavidad-Esos capullos, Potter y Black, apostaron por ti. Apostaron a que Potter te convertiría en la reina del baile. Querían ganarle a Collins, estaban asados con ella. Desde que Potter fue abandonado, ha estado maquinando venganza. Y tú, oh Lily..eres solo una víctima.

**LJLJLJLJLJLJ**

James Potter saltó hacia su Jeep con premura. Tenía ganas de ver a su chica desde ayer. Ni una llamada ni nada le hacían desesperar. Condujo por la carretera principal del pueblo cantando como un niño. En esos momentos, con la música perfecta y Lily en sus pensamientos, nada la importaba. Ni su padre, ni el futuro, ni sus miedos. Ni siquiera Sammantha y ese extraño momento que habían vivido. No, solo Lily, su sonrisa radiante y esas ganas arrebatadoras de tenerla en sus brazos.

Rodeó la siguiente calle y frenó en el semáforo del parque escolar. Aquella plazoleta unía el colegio secundario Hogwarts High School con la primaria y el kínder. Sus anteojos bailaron de aquí para allá identificando el bar de siempre, una pareja de chicas sonriendo ante una cámara y otra pareja, esta vez de una chica y un chico, abrazados en una banca. Un momento.

Esa era SU chica y Amos Diggory, no cualquier pareja. Sus ojos no le jugaban una mala pasada. Podía distinguir a Lily en mal estado, como si una nube hubiera llovido sobre ella. Y Amos con las manos sobre sus hombros, acariciando su rosto. Aparcó como pudo al borde de la plazoleta y saltó del vehículo en un acto de acrobacia algo torpe. Caminó hacia ellos y se detuvo al ver los ojos llorosos y rojos de Lily. Oh, no algo no pintaba nada bien allí.

-¿Qué es..?

-James-susurró ella como reconociendo al verdadero chico tras meses de ser amigos y algo más. Se puso de pie y lo miró de arriba a abajo.

-Lily-dijo Diggory con una mano sobre su hombro como recordándole que estaba para apoyarla-¿Estás segura?

-Ha habido un cambio de planes-terció Lily en semblante serio y con una frialdad que asustó a James-No iré contigo al baile, Potter.

-¿Lily..pero qué..? Este tipo es un capullo-terció mirando a Amos con bronca.-Lily, no sé qué te dijo pero si me dejaras explicar..

-Ya es suficiente, Potter. La has lastimado de todas las formas habidas y por haber.-intervino Amos tomando la mano de la chica. Ella bajó la mirada.-Lo mejor es que te vayas.

-Cállate, mamón. Esto es entre mi chica y yo. No tienes nada que ver en esto-atacó James entre dientes.-Lily, por favor, mírame. Soy yo…debes hablar conmigo. A solas.

-No-contestó ella sintiendo que sus entrañas caían en un abismo de tristeza y decepción. Se había abierto por primera y única vez en su vida ¿ y para que? Para que su corazón fuera destrozado por una horda de perros salvajes-Ya has hecho suficiente. Haz lo que Amos dice..solo..vete..y..

-Lily. No estarás hablando en serio..-suplicó en voz trémula-No sé qué te dijo pero las cosas no son así…yo

-Una apuesta es una apuesta, por donde se mire. Además, ya no hay nada que hacer. Me enteré, ya está. Game over.

-Lily..yo..

-Te salió todo mal, al revés, Potter. La marimacho, la mamarracho de Evans..la rarita de arte se enteró de todo.-masculló dolida y James supo que la había perdido para siempre.-Haz hecho demasiado. Me has humillado de las formas más crueles posibles, yo solo… Vete, Potter.

-La gente tiene sentimientos, Potter-susurró Amos acunando a la chica por la espalda-Lástima que tú no lo veas.

James tenía ganas de darle una trompada como la otra vez, pero el rostro de tristeza de Lily reducía ese salvaje sentimiento a nada.

-¿Una apuesta?-preguntó Lily viéndolo a los ojos. Quería su confirmación, cara a cara.-Dímelo, demonios. Sí tuviste el valor de jugar conmigo, la haces completa.

-Sí, pero no es como..-Lily bajó la mirada de nuevo. Amos aprovechó para tomar una mano-Lily, al principio si lo fue..pero luego desistí. Cielos, Lily..eres todo para mí. Hablé con Sirius y la dejamos..porque yo..

-¡Detente!-farfulló ella roja como su cabello. Las lágrimas caían a raudales-¡Detente, deja de mentir maldita sea! Deja de ser tan capullo. Me transformaste en una insulsa maquillada, en una chica trofeo todo por Collins. Por la maldita de Collins.-lloriqueó con amargura y James sintió el su pecho era rellanado con carbón sacado del fuego-Recién los vi..besándose. Seguro riéndose de la tonta mamarracho de Evans..¿verdad? ¿Y que seguía, James? ¿Decírmelo frente a todo el baile, terminar de humillarme a lo grande?

James sintió un escozor los ojos y mejillas y las lágrimas se agolparon en sus ojos. Quería gritar, quería golpear a Amos Diggory y abrazar a Lily con todas sus fuerzas. Decirle que era mentira, que la quería y que todo aquello era invento de quien sabe quién. Pero no podía.

No podía porque era todo verdad. La realidad era cruda, un plato que se servía como viniera. Amargo, en este caso. Lily volteó y se abrazó a Amos llorando en silencio. James se retiró, sabiendo que su corazón y "la mejor persona" que era se habían quedado con Lily.

**LJLJLJLJ**

-Lily, come algo-pidió exasperada Minsky al ver que su amiga revolvía su puré-Harás una carretera.

-Ya déjala en paz-pidió en susurro Peter y Lily agradeció con la mirada.-¿Cómo te fue en Química, Amelie? Fue realmente difícil.

-Lo de siempre-acotó la chica sin interés y las risas histéricas de tres chicas acercándose a su mesa las hizo rodar los ojos.

-Es que ahora que James y yo volvimos, ya saben, vamos todas las noches en su Jeep a la costanera. El amanecer de ayer fue el más lindo de todos-musitó Samm con exagerada altanería-Oh, hola Evans..y compañía-saludó enfrente de su mesa. Ese día el vestido de animal print entallado la hacía ver algo gorda. Minsky sonrió maliciosamente y Peter a punto de acotar algo, fue pateado por debajo por Amelie.-No pensabas ser popular en serio, ¿verdad?

Lily siguió revolviendo su puré en un estado casi de autismo. Su poder de autocontrol para los chismes, bromas y miradas de los últimos tres días era tal, que su mundo personal consistía de ella sola y respuestas en monosílabos para sus amigos. Alguna que otra mirada para decir si, o no. Pero nada más. La interacción con el mundo exterior no había sido frecuente en ella esos días

-¿Te comieron la lengua los ratones, o qué? James seguro que no, porque ha estado en mi boca en estos días-masculló maliciosa.-Oh, creo que pensaste en ser popular alguna vez y acarrear contigo a toda su extraña banda. Eso es tan dulce-comentó y sus amigas rieron con sorna.

Lily levantó de a poco la vista de su almuerzo y para sorpresa de sus amigos, enfocó la vista en la chica. Lentamente, como si nunca lo hubiera hecho, esbozó una sonrisa. Ancha y auténtica sonrisa. Sus amigos sonrieron a la par de ella. Seguido de esto, una carcajada comenzó a salir de sus entrañas. De las más profundas. Al comienzo fue una risa incontrolada, luego, una carcajada loca y extensa que contagió a sus amigos y a varios en el comedor.

Sammantha estaba roja de la vergüenza y no comprendía nada.

-¿Qué?

-Tú me dices que me comió la lengua un ratón cuando la que parece Garfield luego de comer mil lasañas eres tú-exclamó la chica como si fuese evidente. Se puso de pie, recta, a todo lo que daba su baja estatura y le estampó la bandeja de puré en la cara-Toma, así sigues comiendo. Estás algo gorda.-dijo y sonrió más aún. Comenzó a salir del comedor no sin antes decir-Ah, y nunca quise ser popular. Por qué eso significaría ser tan puta como tú.

Salió del salón sin escuchar los vítores de burla y festejos de todo el comedor y sin ver como James sonreía desde una mesa apartada. Tampoco vio la expresión de odio de Diggory en su rostro ni el llanto descontrolado de Sammantha.

**LJLJLJLJLJLJLJ**

-_Hola _

_-Lily..¿eres tu? Soy James no me cuelgues, por favor. Sé que cometí un error…yo.._

_-Sí, número equivocado pedazo de idiota-_ y le colgó el teléfono. Sus dos amigas se metieron una bocha entera de helado para no decir nada y ella agradeció. Miró por la ventana de su cuarto el contenedor lleno de flores y regalos entregados por medio de su padre, hermano, Sirius y Remus por parte de James. Suspiró, cansada.

-De seguro llamó para pedirte una oportunidad-dijo la voz de Sett desde la puerta.-Debes dársela. James es cool..además es genial en los videojuegos. Ya sabes, a papá no se le da bien jugar a eso-dijo e hizo un gesto de vomitar. Lily sonrió, enternecida-No sé qué te hay hecho. Pero todos merecemos una segunda oportunidad..¿no? Además ha gastado un dineral en esos regalos que vas a tirar. Por cierto¿ puedo venderlos? Están intactos.

Lily suspiró y asintió en silencio.

-Bien..iré a comprar el nuevo Megatrons 4-dijo el adolescente feliz y salió con su patineta de la pieza de la chica.

-No me digan nada-pidió Lily con una cucharada de helado de frutilla-La ha cagado feo, aunque haya sido genial con Sett.

-Estoy saliendo con Sirius Black.-soltó Amelie de carrerilla cerrando los ojos. Sus amigas la vieron como si fuera un marciano-Hace dos semanas y me he acostado con él.

-¿Qué tu qué?

-Y yo estuve dándome el lote con Lupin anoche.-confesó en un lamento Minsky con los ojos cerrados y las manos en alto como si la asaltaran-Y me ha encantado.

-Oh, no, ustedes no. Caí yo en la red de esos miserables pero mis amigas no..

-Black es un inmaduro y un cerdo.-apuntó Minsky y Amelie la miró mal.-Pero ..¿dos semanas? Eso es raro.

-No quiere que nadie en entere, ya sabes..

-No, no sé. Por qué si no quiere que nadie se entere quiere llevarte a la cama y yo te juro..

-Vale, yo le he pedido que no diga nada.-aceptó antes que la pelirroja amenazara con cortarle las pelotas-Quiero ver que es capaz de hacer por mí. Es que con todo esto de la campaña y Pues..nos hemos unido. Es un tipo chistoso y con contenido..¿Saben? Y está muy bueno.

-Un culo-apoyó Minsky en aprobación y hasta Lily rió. Sus amigas voltearon a verla exigiéndole explicación- Yo pues..Remus es muy bueno. Es el que tiene más contenido, Lily lo sabes. No estuvo en eso de la apuesta. Me lo ha contado con lujo de detalles..y por él, sé que las cosas no fueron como Diggory las contó.

-No me digan que ahora están todos del lado del capullo, por favor. Les han hecho una lobotomía merodeadora y es más de lo que puedo soportar-pidió hastiada y tomó el bote de helado como si fuera una bomba.-Además deben irse para alistarse para el baile.

-Ídem tú-dijo Amelie en tono de pregunta. Lily asintió sonriendo con falsedad y sus amigas se fueron, creyendo que ella iría.

Ni loca iría a que le vieran la cara ni mucho menos. Había sufrido demasiado y no seguiría haciéndolo. Salió al patio tras terminar el bote de helado de frutilla. Vio con desgana y algo de cansancio el contenedor lleno de regalos. Sonrió con ternura y melancolía al tomar un oso color azul. Era pequeño y suave. Quizás su antiguo peluche necesitaría un compañero. Sería Mr J. Un modo de recordar en quién era ella y nunca confiar en nadie lo suficiente como para que la lastimara. Tomó sus lentes de montura negros del bolsillo de su saco y suspiró abrazando a Mr J.

-Linda, voy al mercado por cerveza y maní. ¿Quieres algo?-volteó al ver a su padre con las llaves de su camioneta. Sonrió. Aquel hombre jamás la lastimaría-Lily..tus gafas-denotó tocando sus ojos y su hija los cerró, disfrutando el contacto-Tienes ojos hermosos, hija. Deberías dejar que se te vean más.

-Oh, papá. No creo que eso sea bueno-acotó ella con los ojos vidriosos-Lo hice una vez y mira lo que ha pasado.

-Lily yo seré viejo y no tendré mucha experiencia. Pero amaba a tu madre más que a nada y soy responsable de que seas feliz. En cierto aspecto.

-¿Estás bien papá?

-Sett y tú me han ayudado en todo, hija. Limpiar piscinas no es el mejor trabajo del mundo y sé que ser la única mujer no es fácil. Tú has hecho más de lo que te he pedido, hija.-sonrió enternecido y le acarició la mejilla con el pulgar-Pero tienes diecisiete, no ochenta. Y no puedo dejar que te despiertes un día teniendo ochenta años, buscando tu dentadura postiza y viendo como la te vida se te fue, Lily.

-Papá.-susurró con lágrimas en sus mejillas-No lo veas así. Siempre te ayudé por que quise. Jamás lo pediste. Además, somos un equipo..¿no? Tú traes el dinero, yo compro los víveres y Sett cocina delicias. Así siempre ha funcionado.

-Pero no es para siempre, hija. Es tiempo que un jugador del equipo se vaya y haga su vida.

-Papá no iré a ningún lado..yo..ya no tengo adonde ir-sonrió con tristeza y su padre la abrazó-Todo lo que creía ya no gente da asco, papá.

- Personalmente, no lo entiendo-suspiró su padre y besó su frente con amor-¿No tienes un baile de graduación o algo por el estilo esta noche?

-Emm..sí, pero no voy a ir.

- Oh, no irás-observó su padre con fingida inocencia y ella le pegó juguetonamente en el hombro-¿Qué tienes que hacer más importante que vivir tu vida, Lily? La ropa ya está lavada-ella emitió una risita contenida.

-Es más complejo que eso. Peor. No tengo cita.

-¿Sin cita? Eso es extraño, ¿sabes? Porque hay un joven que te espera en la sala. Es apuesto. Medio extraño para mi gusto, pero apuesto al fin-Lily lo miró con sorpresa y su padre le sacó los lentes de montura y los quebró con maestría-Vete a ese baile y demuéstrales quien es la chica de los ojos verdes brillantes.

Lily sonrió agradecida y lo besó en la mejilla. Besó a Mr J y se lo dejó a su padre. Entró a la casa y así como estaba vestida, se dirigió al living comedor donde el chico en traje de gala la esperaba.

-Hola Lily.

**LJLJLJLJLJLJL**

Hola lectores. Este capítulo es largo y cargado en demasía. Espero que les guste. Quiero aclarar que as gafas eran necesarias para esa escena de Lily y su papá. Imaginemos que ella las recuperó de James, que las tenía. Otra cosa: es Sammantha, no Samantha. Ahora he venido a darme cuenta que a veces me falta una "m". Un beso enorme!

pd: Quedan dos o tres capis más. La historia ha sido extendida pero no tanto. El final es algo distinto al de la película. Sino no tendría sentido.

pd2: Si me dejan críticas seguramente James o Sirius o Remus las llevarán al baile que se viene en el próximo capítulo. Y dejenme saber.._**¿Quién es el caballero que va en busca de Lily?¿Amos o James?**_


End file.
